Amor Secreto
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Ela era tão problemática. Ele nunca tinha pensado que sentia algo por ela, até aquele dia.
1. Primeiro dia

Hey pessoas! \o/ Olha a Yuuki aqui de novo.

Dessa vez decidi fazer minha primeira longa! *-*

Comecei hoje porque dai já aproveito pra continuar no feriado. O primeiro capítulo ficou bem curtinho mas os próximos serão maiores.

Vamos lá então.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Secreto<strong>

* * *

><p>Primeiro dia: Missão problemática<p>

Suspirou. Abriu os olhos novamente e apreciou as estrelas por alguns minutos. Estava em um lugar qualquer da floresta que levava até Konoha. Sabia que não era muito seguro ficar ali deitado, mas não se importava, não deviam haver muitos inimigos naquele lugar. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao acampamento que estavam montando. Ao aproximar-se avistou Naruto armando sua barraca e Temari sentada próxima a uma fogueira que haviam feito. Nem sabia como tinha ido parar em uma missão com os dois e também não sabia por que ele tinha que ser o líder. Problemático. Problemático _demais._ Aproximou-se mais uns passos e pôde ouvir Naruto falar, ou melhor, gritar:

- Por que estamos aqui parados?- o loiro levantou-se bruscamente- temos que ir logo atrás desse cara e acabar com essa missão!

- Porque não somos idiotas como você. –respondeu a loira nitidamente irritada com o outro- Precisamos descansar as vezes, sabia?

Shikamaru passou a mão pelo rosto entediado. Não entendia porque sempre se metia em missões problemáticas. Naruto era hiperativo e imprudente, certamente não aceitaria suas ordens. Nem adiantaria tentar bolar um plano envolvendo o loiro pois Shikamaru sabia que quando encontrassem o inimigo ele iria correndo, sem pensar, em sua direção com uma kunai na mão e nada mais. Temari também não aceitaria suas ordens. Ela _nunca_ o ouvia, sempre o questionava. E para piorar, ela era inteligente. Era difícil convencê-la a fazer parte de algum plano aparentemente ridículo. Não sabia qual o problema dela, ela sabia que ele era inteligente e sabia o que estava fazendo, então por que não fazia o que ele dizia? Temari era, com certeza, a pior kunoichi com quem Shikamaru já tinha feito uma missão. Pior no temperamento é claro, pois ela era muito forte, isso ele não podia negar.

- Shikamaru! Por que temos que ir com essa mulher? –Naruto olhou-a de forma desdenhosa- ela é insuportável!- o loiro recebeu um olhar mortal da kunoichi que preparou-se para responder de forma nada educada.

- Por que a hokage mandou. – respondeu simplesmente o Nara.

- Por que a vovó Tsunade fez isso comigo? –falou dramaticamente- Se continuar assim essa louca vai me matar!

- Vou mesmo se você não calar a boca.- Temari o olhou com cara de poucos amigos e foi armar sua barraca.

- Há! Você se lembra quem sou eu? Sou o shinobi que salvou Konoha do ataque da Akatsuki! – disse Naruto com um olhar superior.

- É mesmo? – falou ironicamente- Pelo visto Konoha está mal de shinobis.

- O QUE?- gritou ofendido.

Os dois continuaram discutindo, mas Shikamaru não estava nem um pouco interessado na briga deles. Sentou-se próximo a fogueira e abriu um mapa. Era melhor pensar em um plano pra amanhã porque nenhum dos outros dois o faria. Tentou ao máximo se concentrar no mapa e esquecer os companheiros que já estavam quase em uma briga corporal. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava perdendo a paciência.

- Bla bla bla- Naruto mexia a mão de forma irônica para Temari- Você é muito estressada! Mas eu entendo, você deve ser muito carente! Porque desse jeito nenhum homem te quer!

- O que você disse seu maricas? Eu não sou carente e não estou nem aí pra homem nenhum!- gritou ela aproximando-se do loiro.

- Ahhh! Calem a boca!- fechou o mapa e falou irritado.

Os dois pararam imediatamente a briga e olharam para o moreno. Naruto nada disse, porém Temari não deixaria assim.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me mandar calar a boca?- falou a loira olhando-o de forma superior.

Shikamaru nada respondeu e foi montar sua barraca.

- Ei! Não dê as costas pra mim enquanto falo com você! – continuou, irritando-se profundamente com a atitude dele.

O Nara novamente nada respondeu e continuou o que estava fazendo sem sequer olhá-la.

- Não me deixe falando sozinha!- Temari aproximou-se e puxou grosseiramente a manga da camisa do shinobi.

Shikamaru a olhou e limitou-se a dizer "boa noite" enquanto livrava-se da mão da kunoichi e entrava na barraca. Temari ficou alguns segundos parada sem acreditar no que acontecera. Como ele podia fazer aquilo com ela? Ele simplesmente a ignorou. Olhou para Naruto e percebeu que este colocava a mão na boca para conter o riso. Estava rindo _dela._ É claro que estava rindo dela, ela tinha feito papel de idiota falando com o nada. _Ele_ a havia feito de idiota. Dirigiu-se para sua barraca e entrou, deitando-se em seguida. Estava muito, _muito_ irritada. Aquele shinobi maldito de Konoha tinha o poder de tirá-la do sério. Não tinha perdido o juízo enquanto discutia com Naruto, mas quando Shikamaru virou as costas pra ela sentiu o sangue ferver. Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer a raiva e parar de pensar em ir na barraca dele, arrancá-lo de lá e encher a cara dele de socos.

O moreno também estava com os olhos fechados, porém não dormia. Pensava em o quão problemática era Temari. Ela estava sempre puxando briga com ele, e ela sempre ganhava. Mas depois de algum tempo de convivência ele aprendeu como vencê-la. Bastava ignorá-la. Nada a deixava mais irritada do que ser ignorada. Ela queria brigar, queria insultá-lo e ver-lo se irritar com ela e responder alguma coisa. Mas não, ele não responderia nada e também não se irritaria com os insultos dela. Suspirou. Seria uma longa e problemática missão.

* * *

><p>Tá aí o primeiro capítulo! Espero que tenha ficado bom ^-^<p>

Espero que comentem porque eu só consigo escrever graças aos comentários *-*

Comentem mesmo se for pra criticar! Comentários sempre são bem-vindos.


	2. Segundo dia

Segundo capítulo aí! Esse tem um tamanho decente uashasuahsuhsa

xAkemihime fico muito feliz que goste das minhas fics! *-* É tão bom ler comentários assim que nem o seu! E claro, tem que ter brigas entre eles! Pra mim, nao tem emoção se não tem briga! uashsauhasuahs

Queria agradecer também ao anônimo que comentou \o

Só pra constar, botei classificação T só pra garantir, não significa que vá ter alguma coisa pesada.

* * *

><p>Segundo dia: Uma vila desconhecida<p>

Abriu os olhos e logo os fechou incomodado com a luz. Já era dia. Sentou-se e passou a mão no rosto na tentativa de espantar o sono. Tinha sido uma noite ruim, parecia que não havia descansado nada. Saiu lentamente da barraca ainda se acostumando com a claridade. Depois que seus olhos finalmente conseguiram se abrir avistou Temari sentada polindo seu leque. Ela o olhou, mas nada disse e continuou o que estava fazendo. Shikamaru percebeu que ela ainda estava irritada pela briga da noite anterior. Olhou em volta e não avistou o Uzumaki.

- Onde o Naruto foi? –perguntou, encarando a loira.

- Foi pegar algumas frutas. –respondeu sem olhá-lo- Aquela criatura está sempre com fome.

Shikamaru deu alguns passos e sentou-se ao lado da Sabaku que não se agradou do ação do shinobi. Ele ficou alguns segundos procurando a melhor maneira de começar uma conversa com ela, afinal, não queria mais problemas.

- Temari – ela o encarou séria- estamos juntos nessa missão, não pode ficar esse clima ruim entre nós.

- Eu sei –cruzou as pernas- não estou irritada.

- Eu pensei que... – seus olhos pousaram nas pernas da kunoichi- que...

- O que?- Temari o encarou- Sabe, você podia olhar pro meu rosto enquanto fala. – continuou, ligeiramente irritada com o olhar do shinobi sobre si.

- Pensei que você estivesse brava –desviou o olhar rapidamente- _Que problemático! Por que ela tem que usar saia? Ela vai achar que eu sou um tarado..._

- Não estou não. –descruzou as pernas- Mas vou ficar se descobrir que tem um tarado por perto.

Shikamaru ficou bastante envergonhado com o comentário dela.

-_ Da próxima vez tenho que ser mais discreto. Mas o que diabos eu estou pensando? Não vai ter próxima vez!_

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Parecia que a situação tinha ficado pior do que antes. Só voltaram a conversar quando Naruto retornou fazendo escândalo como sempre. Esperaram o Uzumaki terminar de comer para discutirem sobre a missão.

- Segundo as informações que temos o ladrão veio nessa direção – Shikamaru coloca o dedo no mapa indicando um caminho- então temos que seguir por aqui.

- Então vamos, dattebayo! – Naruto levantou-se rapidamente e foi pegando a mochila.

- Calma Naruto –disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente- já disse que não vamos sair correndo sem pensar.

- Pensar, pensar, pensar! –falou balançando os braços freneticamente- é só isso que vocês falam!

- É claro,–Temari pronunciou-se, levantando-se em seguida e pegando o leque- nós damos valor a nossas vidas.

- Vocês são medrosos, isso sim.

- Vamos logo. – Shikamaru levantou-se rapidamente para evitar que os dois discutissem de novo.

Começaram a correr e pular sobre as árvores atrás do tal ladrão.

* * *

><p>Flashback on<p>

_Ao aproximar-se da sala da hokage ouviu algumas vozes falando absurdamente alto. Uma delas, da hokage, obviamente, e a outra do Uzumaki. Abriu a porta temeroso. Ao entrar na sala percebeu que todos se calaram e olharam para ele._

_- Yo. – limitou-se a falar._

_- Agora que o Shikamaru chegou posso explicar melhor a missão de vocês.- todos a olharam- Uma relíquia muito importante para a vila foi roubada._

_- Como deixam uma coisa tão importante ser roubada?- Naruto falou interrompendo a hokage._

_- Quero que vocês a encontrem e a tragam de volta. –continuou, ignorando o loiro._

_- Com licença, –todos olharam para a loira de Suna que também estava na sala- porque eu tenho que ir em uma missão pra trazer de volta uma relíquia da vila da folha?_

_- Porque pelo que tudo indica o ladrão é um shinobi de Suna._

_- Um shinobi de Suna?-falou espantada- Mas nossas vilas são aliadas! Não vejo motivo pra alguém da areia roubar Konoha!_

_- Exatamente. –Tsunade cruzou os braços- Os shinobis de Suna podem andar livremente pela vila já que são aliados. E por isso os guardas não desconfiaram dele._

_- E os guardas sabem quem era ele?_

_- Não. Não conhecemos os shinobis de Suna. Só sabiam que era da areia pela bandana._

_- Mas é muito simples descobrir quem era. –disse Shikamaru- É só vermos a data que a relíquia foi roubada e pedir para o kazekage olhar nos registros da vila qual dos shinobis que veio para Konoha naquela data._

_- Não é tão simples Nara, já falamos com o kazekage e ele disse que nenhum shinobi de Suna veio para Konoha naquela data. Só a Temari, é claro._

_- Espera aí, vocês não estão pensando que..._

_- Não desconfiamos de você, – a hokage olhou-a seriamente- pelo menos por enquanto._

Flashback off

* * *

><p>Temari tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia por que alguém de Suna roubaria Konoha. Sabia que sua vila estava passando por problemas internos, mas não pensava que isso atingiria a folha. Achou melhor falar com o Nara.<p>

- Shikamaru,- ele a encarou e diminuiu o passo para acompanhá-la- tem um grupo de shinobis em Suna que é contra o Gaara.

- Claro, sempre tem um grupo de pessoas que vai ser contra o kage.

- Eu sei, mas nos últimos tempos eles vêm ganhando força e eu acho que eles planejam derrubar o Gaara e tomar o poder em Suna.

- Um golpe... E você acha que eles quem romper a aliança com Konoha e por isso nos roubaram?

- Provavelmente. Não importa quem roubou, é a imagem de Suna que está em jogo. Todos vão pensar que o kazekage quis trair Konoha.

- Claro. E quem é o líder da oposição?

- É um dos conselheiros. O nome dele é Genma. Mas eu duvido que tenha sido ele que roubou. Ele pode ser o mandante, isso sim.

Shikamaru ficou pensando por alguns instantes. A missão estava se tornando cada vez mais problemática. Todos pararam quando chegaram no portão de uma vila.

- Vila da flor- Naruto olhou para o portão- que droga é essa?

- Uma vila totalmente desconhecida- Temari caminhou na direção da entrada- um lugar perfeito pra um fugitivo se esconder.

- Essa vila nem está no mapa. – disse Shikamaru analisando calmamente o mapa- Devemos ter cuidado, essa vila parece muito suspeita.

- Cuidado por quê?- disse o loiro- Olha só isso! Essa vila é totalmente rural! Nem devem ter shinobis! Todos parecem camponeses.

- Justamente por isso que temos que ter cuidado. –a Sabaku segurou o braço do Uzumaki para evitar que ele entrasse na vila- Seja prudente garoto.

Entraram olhando atentamente para os lados, temerosos. Como Naruto dissera as pessoas realmente pareciam simples camponeses espantados por verem shinobis em sua vila. Entraram em uma mercearia em busca de informações.

- Com licença senhor –o homem do balcão pareceu assustar-se com a presença do shinobi- podemos fazer algumas perguntas?

- Quem são vocês? –falou o velho pegando uma vassoura.

- Calma vovô –disse Temari tentando ser o mais amigável possível- nós não somos inimigos.

- Wooooow! Vovô, quanto custa aquela fatia de bolo? –disse Naruto com os olhos brilhando.

O senhor pareceu ficar mais calmo depois de ver que os shinobis não era tão perigosos quanto pareciam.

- Quem está aí vovô? –uma voz ecoou pela mercearia e em seguida uma moça de longos cabelos negros veio na direção do balcão- Shinobis?

- Sim mas... –o velho olhava para Naruto que corria de um lado para o outro encantado com toda aquela comida- não parecem perigosos.

- Nós só viemos fazer algumas perguntas.- disse Shikamaru calmamente.

A moça olhou atentamente para ele como se o estivesse analisando. Terminada a "análise" ela corou levemente e sorriu.

- Sou Tendo Yuno! –estica a mão.

- Nara Shikamaru. – aperta a mão da moça.

- Bem, Shikamaru... você queria fazer perguntas não é... – a garota apóia-se no balcão e fica a alguns centímetros do Nara- pode fazer.

- Precisamos saber se algum shinobi passou pela vila recentemente. –falou Temari irritando-se com a outra.

- Shinobi... hm... não que eu me lembre.

- Vamos Shikamaru – a loira o puxou pelo braço- acho que não vamos conseguir nada aqui.

- Não querem comer alguma coisa? – perguntou Yuno aproximando-se ainda mais do Nara.

- SI...

- NÃO! – Temari tapa a boca do Uzumaki e arrasta os dois para fora da mercearia.

- Qual o seu problema? Eu queria comer!- gritou o loiro livrando-se das mãos da kunoichi.

- Aquela garota idiota estava... me irritando.

- É? Eu gostei bastante dela. –disse o Nara olhando sarcasticamente para a loira.

- Gostou? Então pode voltar lá!- falou a kunoichi empurrando-o na direção da mercearia.

- Hum...- Naruto riu ironicamente- parece até que a Temari está com ciúmes da garota.

- Ciúmes?- a Sabaku corou- Não seja ridículo!

- Já vai escurecer –disse o Nara olhando para o céu- temos que achar um lugar pra passar a noite.

Os outros dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente e Temari agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter mudado de assunto. É claro que não estava com ciúmes, só não gostava de garotas _oferecidas. _Não estava nem aí se ela estava se oferecendo pra ele. Para _ele._ Balançou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos idiotas. Caminharam até um hotel e ao entrarem dirigiram-se ao balcão.

- Como vai ser? Eu e o Naruto em um quarto e a Temari em outro?- perguntou Shikamaru.

- Eu acho que podíamos todos ficar em um quarto só. – Naruto lançou um olhar malicioso à loira.

- Ora seu...- Temari cerrou o punho.

- Não diga besteiras Naruto –Shikamaru bateu na cabeça do loiro- você não quer ficar livre dessa mulher pelo menos por algumas horas?

Naruto gargalhou enquanto a Sabaku cruzou os braços nada satisfeita com o comentário do moreno. Shikamaru chegou no balcão e pegou as chaves dos quartos. Entregou uma das chaves para Temari e todos foram para seus quartos. Estavam realmente cansados.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso na mercearia<p>

- Yukiteru-senpai. –fala no telefone- uns shinobis passaram aqui mais cedo. Dois de Konoha e uma de Suna.

- Uma de Suna? – perguntou a voz masculina do outro lado da linha- como ela era? Loira?

- Aham.

- Hm... então a Sabaku está junto com eles. Isso é um problema para mim. Como eram os outros?

- Um deles era um loiro imbecil, acho que não vai causar problemas. O outro era Nara Shikamaru. Acho que com ele você deveria se preocupar. Os Nara tem fama de serem grandes estrategistas.

- Ah, eu sei quem é. Ele sempre faz missões diplomáticas entre Suna e Konoha. Vou dar um jeito nele.

- O que você pretende fazer? Ele é tão bonitinho.

- Ah, por favor, Yuno! – a voz parecia indignada- Não vá se descuidar porque ele é "bonitinho". Ele é um ótimo estrategista e pode te usar pra me encontrar.

- Eu sei! Não vou dar pista nenhuma para ele.

- Certo Yuno, fique de olho neles. Qualquer atitude suspeita me comunique.

- Entendido Yukiteru-kun.

* * *

><p>Aí o segundo capítulo! Com um suspensezinho no final. Adoro um suspense hehehe<p>

E comentários! estou esperando comentários *-*

Obs: Se alguém leu Mirai Nikki percebeu que eu usei o nomes ds personagens mas nem os personagens e nem a história tem relação com Mirai Nikki, eu usei apenas os nomes porque não tenho criatividade para pensar em outros ^-^


	3. Terceiro dia

Terceiro capítulo! Estou aproveitando pra escrever agora que as aulas tão dando uma folga \o

xAkemihime: eu não tive feriadão, segunda teve aula y-y  
>e é verdade, que vaca aquela garota! mas aposto que você vai odiar ela muito mais apartir de agora kkkkkkkk<br>ahh, também amei quando o Naruto falou aquilo no anime! o Shikamaru ficou todo envergonhado! muito fofo. Ah e obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic *-*

Otowa Nekozawa: Obrigada por ler também! =D e sobre os personagens, eu estava escrevendo normalmente quando eu me dei conta dos nomes que eu tinha botado, justamente Yuki e Yuno. Mas eles não tem nada a ver com Mirai Nikki! Se tivessem o Shika ia estar com séééérios problemas kkkkkkkkk

* * *

><p>Terceiro dia: Mistérios<p>

Abriu o chuveiro e apreciou a água morna que caía sobre si. Estava muito desconfiada de tudo aquilo. Aquela vila, aquelas pessoas... Saiu do banho, secou-se e botou uma roupa qualquer, não estava preocupada com a aparência naquele momento, e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo não muito bem feito. Desceu as escadas e foi tomar café da manhã. Ao chegar no salão avistou Naruto enlouquecido se servindo e Shikamaru sentado segurando uma xícara de café. O Nara estava pensativo.

- Bom dia. –disse Temari calmamente enquanto sentava-se na cadeira em frente ao moreno- Pensando?

- Bom dia. – saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para a kunoichi que sentara na sua frente. Era extremamente raro ver Temari calma. - Estava sim. Quero conversar com você depois.

- Eu ia dizer a mesma coisa.

Durante o café não comentaram nada sobre a missão, não queriam que ninguém os ouvisse, todos eram suspeitos. Shikamaru e Temari estavam muito desconfiados, enquanto Naruto parecia muito calmo. Quando terminaram a refeição foram em direção aos seus quartos.

- Shikamaru – ele virou-se para ela- venha aqui. –a loira abriu a porta de seu quarto.

- Wow –Naruto colocou a mão sobre a boca- não sabia que já tinha chegado a esse ponto!

- Me poupe de seus comentários estúpidos. –disse a Sabaku já irritada com o loiro.

- Venha você também Naruto.- falou o moreno adentrando o quarto da kunoichi.

- Não. Vocês vão ficar discutindo coisas que certamente eu não vou entender. Vou dar uma volta.- Naruto afastou-se lentamente.

- Ei! –Temari chamou- Tome cuidado. Não sabemos nada sobre esse lugar.

Naruto apenas acenou positivamente. Temari entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Caminhou até a cama e sentou ao lado do shinobi.

- O que você acha de tudo isso?- perguntou ela seriamente.

- Muito estranho. Várias pessoas nos disseram que viram um shinobi de Suna vindo nessa direção. Ele tinha que ter passado por aqui, entretanto os moradores afirmam não terem visto nada.

- Então, o que acha que devemos fazer? Continuar investigando essa vila ou sair logo daqui?

- Talvez o mais seguro fosse sair rapidamente daqui, -o moreno se espreguiçou e deitou na cama da loira- mas se fizermos isso podemos estar deixando o bandido escapar.

- E você vai investigar aonde agora?- a loira olhou descontente para o homem deitado em sua cama.

- Vamos procurar uma biblioteca.

- Por quê?

- Porque lá podemos procurar livros sobre a história dessa vila. Temos que saber mais sobre esse lugar.

- Ótima idéia. – Shikamaru levantou-se espantado pelo comentário da loira. Não, ela não estava sendo irônica. Temari nunca o tinha elogiado. _Nunca_. Não pôde conter um sorriso convencido.

* * *

><p>- Aqueles dois são tão chatos. Só ficam falando, falando... acho que tínhamos que agir! Mas olha essa vila! Não tem nada interessante aqui. – avistou a mercearia- Ah! Aqueles doces maravilhosos que aquela louca não me deixou comer ontem!<p>

Naruto adentrou o local rapidamente, fazendo o senhor pular da cadeira e levar a mão até a vassoura.

- Vovô eu vim comprar aqueles doces!

- Bem- vindo! Fique a vontade. - Yuno aproximou-se do balcão- _Que ótimo, eu nem precisei ir atrás deles._

* * *

><p>Shikamaru e Temari andavam em direção à biblioteca. A cada passo a loira achava aquele lugar mais estranho. Aquelas pessoas pareciam... bonecos. Pareciam estar sendo "controladas" por alguém. Era tudo tão... ensaiado. Os dois entraram na biblioteca e perderam algum tempo lá. Shikamaru analisava minuciosamente cada canto do local enquanto Temari ficava de olho nas pessoas de lá. Não podiam baixar a guarda. Após muito examinar, Shikamaru pegou a mão da loira e a puxou para fora da biblioteca rapidamente. Temari sentiu seu rosto corar com o contato.<p>

- O que está fazendo?- perguntou constrangida.

O Nara nada respondeu e continuou a arrastando para longe. Apenas a soltou quando chegaram em um lugar deserto. O moreno olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali. Temari não pode evitar ter pensamentos um tanto... estranhos. Tinha sido arrastada para um lugar deserto por um homem... por _ele_.

- Não tinha nada. – a voz dele a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- O quê?- perguntou ela, ainda nervosa com seus pensamentos.

- Não tinha nenhum livro falando sobre essa vila. Acho que estamos com sérios problemas. Que problemático.

- Mas como não tinha nada? Toda vila tem uma história! A não ser que...

- Que ela não existisse antes e tivesse sido criada com um objetivo. Como a vila do Som, por exemplo.- os dois ficaram pensativos- Onde está o Naruto?

- Acho que imagino onde ele foi. - completou Temari e os dois foram rapidamente atrás do Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>- Isso está uma delícia! –falava o loiro enquanto se entupia de comida.<p>

- Que bom que gostou!- falou Yuno gentilmente- Então, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui na vila?

- Nós estamos procurando um cara que roubou uma tal relíquia da minha vila. –respondeu com a boca cheia.

- Hm... e vocês desconfiam de alguém?

- A Temari falou alguma coisa de pessoas contra o kazekage... um conselheiro... Ah, desculpe, o Shikamaru não deve querer que eu fique falando da missão para ninguém.

- Entendo...quer chá?

- Sim, por favor.

- Seus amigos desconfiam da nossa vila?- perguntou enquanto servia o chá. Sua voz estava mudando, já não era tão gentil.

- Claro! Eles desconfiam de tudo!- bebe um grande gole de chá- Nossa, isso é bom!

- É sim.- sua expressão também mudava- Tome mais.- Naruto continua bebendo o chá- O que eles foram fazer agora?

- Não sei –a voz dele começava a ficar enrolada- eles iam conversar...fazer um plano... sei lá, eles são muito espertos. A propósito... a- a Te-mari não gos-tou n-nem um pouco de v-você.- estava começando a se sentir mal.

- Por quê?- Yuno se faz de ofendida- Eu não fiz nada pra ela!

- Ela é lo-louca. –sua visão começava a falhar- Acho q-que é porque ela g-gosta do preguiçoso do Shi-Shikamaru.

- Ela gosta é? Eles são namorados?

- Não q-que e- eu saiba. Tem m-mais chá? É-é muito b-bom.

- Tem.

Yuno ia servir mais chá quando Temari e Shikamaru adentram no local.

- E-ei Shika-maru! Venha c-comer com a gente!

- Já chega de comer.- Temari arranca a xícara da mão do loiro e o puxa para sair da mercearia. Porém ele não consegue ficar de pé por causa do efeito do chá- O que você fez com ele?- pergunta lançando um olhar mortal para Yuno.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele!- diz ela parecendo muito nervosa- ele começou a passar mal de repente!

Shikamaru carrega Naruto para fora da mercearia e Temari olha ainda mais desconfiada para Yuno que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Os três se dirigem para o hotel. Shikamaru deita Naruto na cama e coloca a mão na testa do loiro.

- O que aquela garota fez com ele?- pergunta Temari, nervosa.

- Não sei. Ele está com um pouco de febre, mas deve ficar bem. –Shikamaru bocejou- Vamos dormir, já fizemos muita coisa hoje.

- Tem razão. –Temari caminha em direção à porta- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.- Shikamaru observa enquanto a loira se retira do local- Naruto seu problemático –olha para o loiro que já dormia- nós falamos pra você tomar cuidado.

O Nara estava se preparando para dormir quando escuta passos lentos no corredor. Olha por baixo da porta, mas não vê claridade. Por que alguém estaria andando no corredor com a luz apagada? Aproximou-se lentamente da porta e a abriu cuidadosamente. Os passos continuam e Shikamaru fica esperando. Pensou em pegar uma kunai, mas, naquela escuridão, não fazia idéia de onde elas estavam. Quando o vulto se aproximou, o shinobi avançou sobre ele e o prensou contra a parede segurando seus pulsos.

- Por favor, não me machuque. –Shikamaru pode ouvir uma voz feminina falar baixinho.

De repente uma porta se abre e a luz acende.

- Que barulho é es...- Temari arregala os olhos e permanece com a mão no interruptor. Não gostara da cena: Shikamaru prensando a garota contra a parede.

- Me solte, por favor, Shikamaru-kun.- falou novamente a voz feminina- Estou ficando envergonhada.

- Yuno? –o moreno se surpreende ao ver quem era a pessoa misteriosa- O que você está fazendo aqui?- afasta-se da garota.

- Como você tem coragem de aparecer aqui depois do que fez com o Naruto?- pergunta a loira visivelmente irritada.

- Eu não fiz nada com ele!- seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas- Eu vim aqui justamente para ver como ele está!

- Ora sua... não fique se fazendo!- Temari estava prestes a avançar na outra quando Shikamaru segurou seu braço- me solte Nara, essa garota vai ver só.

- O Naruto me disse, Temari- falou a morena secando as lágrimas- me disse por que você me odeia.

- O que o Naruto tem a ver com isso?- pergunta a loira, interrogativa.

- Você fica falando mal de mim para eles... só porque tem ciúmes de mim.

- O quê?- gritou, muito irritada, tentando se livrar do moreno que segurava seu braço- Que besteira é essa que você está falando!

- Shikamaru-kun –falou docemente- essa mulher fica fazendo você desconfiar de mim só porque... porque ela ama você.

- ...- Temari ficou estática por alguns segundos. O que diabos aquela garota estava dizendo? O que o Shikamaru ia pensar agora?- Que... que loucura é essa?- olhou para o Nara que se mantinha indiferente.

- Eu não queria falar esse tipo de coisa... mas não posso deixar que ela continue falando mentiras sobre mim!

- Sua vadia!- Temari puxa o braço bruscamente livrando-se do Nara- Você sabe Shikamaru! Sabe que ela está se fazendo, não sabe?

- Olhá só como ela me trata! –Yuno coloca as mãos no rosto para conter o choro.

- Agora você vai ver! Vou te dar motivo pra chorar!- a Sabaku aproxima-se da garota mas é impedida novamente por Shikamaru- O que está fazendo?- gritou, exaltada- Olha as coisas que ela está dizendo!

- Já chega Temari.- ordenou. A loira o olhou perplexa. Ele estava do lado de quem? E por que ele estava falando com ela desse jeito? Shikamaru nunca fora daquele jeito. _Autoritário._ O que estava acontecendo?- Yuno, desculpe pelo comportamente da Temari. As vezes ela perde a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. –secou as lágrimas novamente- Eu só vim ver se o Naruto estava bem... não queria causar confusão.

- Sua...- Shikamaru aperta o braço da loira impedindo-a de terminar a frase- Me solta!

- Naruto já está bem. –responde, ignorando a Sabaku.

- Que bom!- Yuno sorri docemente- Eu já vou... me desculpe pela confusão... – falou baixo, retirando-se- boa noite.

- Boa noite.- respondeu o moreno. Temari grunhiu como um animal feroz. Estava extremamente irritada. Shikamaru puxou Temari para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Agora o Nara ia se ver com ela, ah, ia.

- O que você ta pensando hein? – gritou- Por que ficou do lado dela? Não vai me dizer que acreditou nas coisas que ela disse!

- Controle-se Temari.- falou calmamente.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?- gritou descontrolada, partindo pra cima do homem- Você acha que pode mandar em mim!- deu vários socos no braço do shinobi. Shikamaru arrependeu-se de não ter tentado segurá-la, os socos eram realmente fortes- Pois fique sabendo que você não vai mandar em mim! Seu idiota!

- Não seja louca, mulher!- ele finalmente conseguiu segurar as mãos dela- É melhor a gente fingir que acredita nela! Assim podemos tentar arrancar informações dela.

- Claro!- a kunoichi luta inutilmente para se livrar dele- Agora você vai me dizer que o plano é seduzir ela pra arrancar informações!

- Pare de gritar!- Shikamaru segura firmemente a mulher que se debatia descontrolada. Ouvem-se batidas na porta- Fique quieta um segundo!- ele a solta e abre a porta. Era o senhor da recepção.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- pergunta o senhor com os olhos arregalados.

- Não se preocupe. –Shikamaru dá um sorriso forçado- Minha namorada ficou meio descontrolada.- pensou por alguns segundos no que havia dito- _Minha o quê?__?_

- Ah sim, entendo.- o velho sorriu maliciosamente- Sei bem como são essas mulheres. Boa noite.- o senhor se retirou e Shikamaru fechou a porta.

Olhou em volta e avistou a loira sentada na cama. Seu punho estava cerrado, ela não havia se acalmado muito.

- Temari...- a Sabaku lançou um olhar ameaçador para ele.

- Saia do meu quarto. –levantou-se, abriu a porta e empurrou grosseiramente o shinobi para fora, batendo a porta em seguida.

Shikamaru suspirou entediado. Por que ela tinha que ser assim? Ele já tinha bolado um plano, mas, pelo visto, a loira não iria querer participar. "_Essa mulher fica fazendo você desconfiar de mim só porque... porque ela ama você."_ Que bobagem. Temari o havia espancado a pouco tempo, era impossível que ela gostasse dele. Passou a mão no rosto. A missão estava se tornando muito, muito mais problemática do que ele imaginava.

* * *

><p>Mais um capítulo com uma briguinha básica \o<br>Ai, estou adorando escrever essa fic!

Comentem, please *-*


	4. Quarto dia

Quarto dia: Desespero

Abriu lentamente os olhos e sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. Olhou em volta tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Avistou Shikamaru procurando algo na mochila.

- Yo. – disse o Nara quando percebeu que o loiro já havia acordado.

- Yo...- respondeu colocando a mão na cabeça- o que aconteceu?

- Você se separou de nós, foi na mercearia e tomou um chá meio suspeito.- o moreno pegou uma camisa e a vestiu.

- Nossa, que sexy. –disse Naruto ironicamente.

- Tsc... como você é problemático.- olhou descontente para o outro- Nem com dor de cabeça você consegue ficar sem fazer piadinhas?

- Desculpe. – Naruto riu- O que aconteceu com você?

- Comigo?- perguntou interrogativo.

- Seu braço está roxo.

- Ah sim –olhou para o braço e viu pela primeira vez o estrago que a loira havia causado- eu discuti com a Temari.

- Nossa!- Naruto gargalhou- Ela não teve pena de você hein.- Shikamaru balançou a cabeça positivamente. A garota havia batido forte mesmo.- O que mais aconteceu ontem?

- Naruto –falou sério- essa vila é perigosa, não podemos confiar nessas pessoas. Você disse algo para aquela garota?

- Ela ficou me perguntando várias coisas –coloca a mão no queixo e tenta se lembrar do ocorrido- eu disse que a gente estava aqui pra pegar um ladrão e falei do tal conselheiro que a Temari falou. Depois eu me dei conta que não devia falar, daí eu parei. Depois ela me deu um chá delicioso e... e eu não lembro de mais nada.

- Tenha cuidado com essas pessoas. Não saia mais por aí sozinho.

- Certo.- Naruto levantou-se rapidamente- Agora... vamos logo tomar café da manhã!

- Problemático...

Os dois desceram até o salão de café e ao chegarem perceberam que Temari já estava lá. Shikamaru ficou meio temeroso de encontrar a rapariga, não sabia se ela já estava calma. Aproximaram-se da mesa e a loira os olhou e disse um "bom dia", simplesmente, e continuou tomando seu café. O moreno notou que ela não parecia estar muito feliz. Isso era um sério problema, tudo que não queria era brigar com ela. Ela era tão agressiva. Os dois foram se servir e Naruto olhou para Temari, depois para Shikamaru e disse:

- A briga foi tão séria assim?

- Foi. Provavelmente todo o hotel ouviu. Você só não ouviu porque estava dopado com aquele chá. O velho da recepção bateu na nossa porta para saber o que estava acontecendo.- falou lembrando-se da noite anterior.

Naruto riu alto e não disse mais nada. Não entendia porque aqueles dois brigavam tanto. Shikamaru olhou para Naruto e pensou em perguntar para ele sobre o que Yuno havia dito. Ela havia dito que o loiro a dissera que Temari tinha ciúmes dela... Por que ele teria dito isso? Tentou afastar tais pensamentos, não queria mais pensar naquelas coisas. Definitivamente, Temari não gostava dele. E ele, claro, também não gostava dela. Que bobagem estava pensando. Nada de interessante aconteceu no café, todos comeram e não falaram muito, com exceção de Naruto que sempre falava alguma coisa desnecessária que os outros dois nem respondiam. Quando terminaram foram em direção aos quartos e ao passar na recepção o senhor falou para Shikamaru:

- Se acertou com a sua namorada?- sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hum... acho que sim.- sorriu sem jeito e saiu dalí o mais rápido possível. Olhou para Naruto e teve certeza que o loiro estava se controlando para não rir ou falar alguma coisa. Quando chegaram no quarto esperou pela reação do outro.

- Namorada? – riu- que história é essa?

- Ontem na hora do tumulto eu disse pra ele que a Temari era minha namorada...- falou sem jeito .

- E ela sabe disso?

- É claro que não.

- Sério, ela vai matar você se souber.- não pode conter uma alta risada. Era tão engraçado ver no que aqueles dois se metiam.

- Ela não vai saber –olhou sério para o loiro- a não ser que alguém conte pra ela.

- Não se preocupe –colocou a mão no ombro do moreno- se depender de mim ela não vai saber- sorriu.

* * *

><p>Um homem alto de curtos cabelos negros entrou lentamente na mercearia. Olhou para os lados procurando por alguém. O senhor que estava no balcão arregalou os olhos e entrou em uma porta dos funcionários. Em seguida Yuno saiu pela mesma e espantou-se ao ver o homem lá.<p>

-Yukiteru-kun, o que está fazendo aqui? Se aquela garota te vê aqui você está ferrado.

- Queria me certificar de que você estava fazendo tudo certinho.- o homem apoiou-se no balcão ficando bem próximo da rapariga- Escute Yuno, se você ficar do meu lado vai ser muito bem recompensada.

- Por que está dizendo isso Yuki-kun? Eu estou do seu lado.

- Ótimo. – afastou-se dela e começou a andar pela mercearia- Você falou como se estivesse interessada no Nara. – parou e a encarou- Espero que não esteja pensando em me trair.

- Qual o problema em estar interessada nele? Isso não muda em nada a nossa relação. Até aonde eu sei nossa relação é simplesmente profissional.- o homem riu.

- É claro que é só profissional garota. – encostou-se na parede- Tenho planos com outra mulher.

- Bom –começou a arrumar o balcão- não me interesso de saber das sua vida amorosa.

- Se interessa sim –a morena o olhou interrogativa- porque você vai me ajudar.

- Ajudar a fazer o quê?- cruzou os braços.

- Eu tenho o plano perfeito Yuno! – aproximou-se dela- Vamos fazer o seguinte...

* * *

><p>- O que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou a loira sentando-se na cama- não temos pista nenhuma.<p>

- Ahhhh! Odeio missões que tem que pensar! – colocou as mãos na cabeça- Eu nunca entendo como vocês descobrem as coisas!

- Calma Naruto – disse o Nara- nós também não sabemos o que fazer.

- Você não sabe o que fazer Nara?- perguntou a Sabaku olhando ironicamente para ele- achei que fosse um gênio.

- Tsc... não seja problemática –falou tediosamente- eu tenho que pensar.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer.

- O quê?- perguntou o moreno a olhando interrogativamente.

- Que a gente tem que ir naquela merceariazinha e tentar tirar informações daquela vadia.- cruzou as pernas- e eu acho uma ótima idéia.

Shikamaru surpreendeu-se com a atitude da loira, não esperava que ela ainda quisesse olhar para a cara da Yuno.

- A gente pega e espanca ela até ela nos contar tudo que sabe.- continuou calmamente.

- O quê?- Shikamaru arregala os olhos.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia!- Naruto se levanta, agitado- Somos shinobis! Temos que usar nossa força!

- Vocês são loucos?- o moreno passou a mão no rosto- E se eles forem shinobis também? É muito perigoso fazer isso!

- _Aquela vagabunda vai me pagar! Ela comprou briga com a pessoa errada.- _pensou a loira- Vou tomar um banho e descansar. Depois me diga o que decidiu.- falou retirando-se do quarto.

* * *

><p>- Ta bom... e depois que nós fizermos isso você pretende o quê?<p>

- Me livrar do Nara, é claro.

- Yuuuki! Por que você tem que matar ele?- reclamou a mulher.

- Sobre isso não tem discussão Yuno.- a morena arregalou os olhos e puxou-o pelo braço para uma porta e o empurrou para dentro- o que está fazendo?

- Ela está aqui! – fechou a porta bruscamente- Yo Temari-san – sorriu forçadamente.

Temari nada disse, pegou a outra pela gola da camisa e a encostou violentamente na parede.

- O q-que está f-fazendo?- perguntou a morena tentando se livrar da outra.

- Agora você vai ver! Era pra eu ter te espancado ontem se não fosse o idiota do Shikamaru me segurar!- gritou a loira muito irritada. Temari preparou-se para bater na outra quando uma voz a parou.

- Temari-chan, você não muda mesmo –a Sabaku virou-se na direção da voz- sempre tão agressiva.

- Yukiteru?- perguntou espantada, largando a morena- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não me diga que você...você roubou a relíquia?

- Eu? Você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas, hime?- aproximou-se lentamente da loira.

- Não me chame assim!- deu alguns passos para trás- Se você não é o ladrão, então o que faz aqui?

- Você faz perguntas demais –aproximou-se ainda mais dela- acho que vou ter que te calar.

- Não se aproxime de mim!- levou a mão às costas e pegou seu leque.

- É inútil lutar Temari –o homem riu- por melhor que você seja não pode vencer dois sozinha.

- _Dois? Aquela garota também é..._- antes que pudesse se virar já havia sido atingida por trás e tudo ficou escuro.

- Ótimo Yuno! Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava.- falou enquanto pegava a loira no colo.

- Sabia que ela viria atrás de mim. Só não pensei que seria sozinha.

- O que você fez pra ela afinal?

- Apenas causei uma discórdia entre ela e o Nara.- riu ao lembrar-se da noite passada.

- Você é realmente muito boa! Acho que vou te dar 40% do lucro que eu conseguir com aquela relíquia! E quando eu for kazekage você poderá pedir o que quiser.- Yuno apenas sorriu para ele- Agora é só esperar o Nara vir atrás dela. E é claro que ele vai vir, daí a gente pega ele.- Yuno fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Yuki-senpai, você queria essa mulher não queria? Você já tem o que quer, então porque não me deixa ficar com o Shika?- o moreno riu alto do comentário da garota.

- Não seja estúpida Yuno –dirigiu-se na direção da saída- ele nem quer saber de você, aposto.- a morena não ficou muito feliz com o comentário.

- Por enquanto -falou passando a mão no cabelo- agora que você está levando ela ele vai olhar para mim.

- O que você disse? -parou na porta do local.

- Você não sabia? Acho que esses dois andam de namorico.

- É? -Yukiteru mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a irritação e foi sair mas foi impedido pela voz da garota.

- Aonde você vai? –Yukiteru a olhou como se sua pergunta fosse ridícula.

- Você sabe.

- Se vai se esconder, como pretende que o Shikamaru encontre ela?

- Ele vai encontrar. E você vai ajudá-lo. –disse simplesmente, saindo do local com a Sabaku desmaiada em seus braços.

* * *

><p>Naruto estava jogado na cama cochilando enquanto Shikamaru estava sentado pensando em um plano. Realmente a situação estava péssima. Estavam sem pistas, em uma vila desconhecida e cercados por pessoas suspeitas. Problemático. <em>Muito<em> problemático. Talvez Temari tivesse razão, talvez devessem ir falar com Yuno. Mas não deviam brigar com ela, podia ser perigoso. Temari era tão problemática, por que tinha ficado com tanta raiva da garota? Sabiam que ela tinha envenenado o Uzumaki, mas isso não era motivo para ficar tão irritada. Teria sido por causa do que ela falou? O fato da morena ter insinuado que ela gostava dele a teria deixado tão nervosa? Temari ficou tão ofendida, parecia que a outra estava falando algo sem sentido. Será que ela o odiava tanto a ponto de não aceitar nem que pensassem que ela gostava dele? Ah, estava dando um nó em sua mente. Decidiu falar com ela, não estava conseguindo pensar sozinho. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto da moça. Bateu levemente na porta e esperou pela resposta. Não obtendo resposta bateu novamente.

- Temari –falou alto- não seja problemática! Abra a porta!

Sem resposta. Decidiu entrar mesmo assim. Fez com que sua sombra passasse por baixo da porta e a abrisse por dentro. Entrou lentamente e passou os olhos no aposento. Ela não estava lá. Chamou algumas vezes por seu nome, mas ninguém respondeu. Abriu a porta do banheiro temeroso. Se ela estivesse tomando banho ia ser muito problemático. Não, ela não estava no banheiro. Shikamaru ficou um tanto preocupado de não encontrar a rapariga, eles haviam combinado que ninguém mais sairia sozinho por aí. Desceu as escadas e procurou pelo hotel. O senhor da recepção disse que a tinha visto saindo mais cedo. Será que ela tinha ido acertar as contas com a Yuno? Subiu rapidamente as escadas, abriu a porta bruscamente e sacudiu o Uzumaki.

- Naruto! Acorde!

- Errr...- abre os olhos sonolento- o que foi?

- A Temari sumiu. Vamos procurá-la.

Naruto levantou-se imediatamente e foram rapidamente em direção a mercearia. Entraram rapidamente no local e logo avistaram Yuno no balcão.

- Yuno...- falou Shikamaru mas foi interrompido.

- Shikamaru-kun! –falou ela em tom de desespero- Eu ia mesmo falar com você!- aproximou-se dele e segurou sua camisa firmemente- Temari foi seqüestrada! Ela veio atrás de mim para se vingar! Mas apareceu um shinobi aqui e eles conversaram um pouco, acho que se conheciam. De repente ele a atacou e a levou!

- Seqüestrada?- gritou ele nervoso.

- Sim! Eu acho que ele foi naquela direção!- disse ela apontando para algum lugar.

Shikamaru não pensou duas vezes e seguiu na direção indicada pela garota correndo o mais rápido que podia. Como ela havia sido sequestrada? Temari é uma ótima kunoichi. Foi impedido de correr quando alguém segurou firmemente seu braço.

- O que você está fazendo?- falou exaltado- Me solte! Temos que salvar a Temari!

- Shikamaru! Você mesmo me disse pra não confiar nessas pessoas!- disse o loiro- pode ser uma armadilha!

Ele tinha razão. Pela primeira vez o Uzumaki tinha falado uma coisa realmente útil. Sabia que o loiro tinha razão, mas sua vontade era de ir salvá-la o mais rápido possível. Passou a mão no rosto nervosamente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca fora de tomar atitudes precipitadas. O certo era voltar para o hotel e pensar calmamente em um plano. _Calmamente._ Como pensaria calmamente sabendo que a Sabaku estava nas mãos do inimigo? Percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Tinha que salvá-la, não podia deixar que acontecesse com ela o mesmo que aconteceu com Asuma. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Você tem razão. –falou baixo.

- Vamos lá! – o loiro colocou a mão no ombro do moreno sorrindo gentilmente- Aquela mulher é muito forte! Ela vai ficar bem!

Shikamaru nada disse apenas deu um pequeno sorriso para o outro. É verdade, Temari era forte, ia ficar tudo bem. _Tinha_ que ficar tudo bem. Ficou pensando nas palavras do Uzumaki, queria acreditar nelas. Precisava acreditar nelas. Tentou ao máximo se acalmar, não podia pensar em uma estratégia se estivesse nervoso. Voltaram para o hotel.

- Acho que devia descansar. - falou o loiro- Não vai conseguir pensar desse jeito.

Sim, devia descansar. O problema era se conseguiria. Deitou-se na cama e ficou fitando o teto. Como será que ela estava? Quem era o shinobi que a tinha seqüestrado? Cerrou o punho firmemente, seja lá quem fosse ia pagar. Por um momento arrependeu-se de não ser um shinobi empenhado, quase não treinava. Não teria a mínima chance se aquele ninja tinha derrotado Temari em uma batalha. Mas ele tinha o Uzumaki. Naruto, apesar de tudo, era um bom shinobi. Fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se da imagem da loira. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo ao pensar que podia nunca mais vê-la, nunca mais ouvir aquela voz problemática. Não queria ficar sem ela. _Não podia_ ficar sem ela. Começou a ter pensamentos sádicos com o shinobi que a havia levado. Queria ser o mais cruel possível com ele. O que estava pensando? Nunca fora assim. O sono começou a pesar. Estava muito cansado. Precisava dormir, amanhã seria um longo dia.

* * *

><p>Mais um capítulo ^-^ Agora é que as coisas começam a acontecer!<p>

xAkemihime: caaalma! logo vai ter as respostas pras perguntas! =D Sério, muuito obrigada por comentar! É praticamente só por causa dos seus comentários que dá vontade de continuar escrevendo rs


	5. 1 Quinto dia

1- Quinto dia: Não posso te perder

- Bom dia, hime. –ouviu uma voz ao longe. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas sentiu uma intensa dor na cabeça. Sua vista estava embaçada. Piscou os olhos várias vezes e quando finalmente recuperou a visão avistou um homem próximo de si.

- Seu desgraçado –falou baixo devido a dor- o que fez comigo?

- Está sentindo dor? – aproximou-se e encostou nos cabelos loiros. Temari moveu a cabeça para se livrar do contato.

- Responda o que eu perguntei!- gritou, se debatendo. Só agora percebera que estava amarrada.

- Acho que você não está em posição de fazer perguntas. – falou seriamente.

- Yukiteru, por que está fazendo isso? –falou alto ainda tentando se livrar das cordas- Achei que fosse amigo do Gaara!

- hahahahahaha- gargalhou ele colocando a mão no rosto- amigo do Gaara... o que o Gaara me deu em troca de eu ser amigo dele? Nada. Sabe o que o Genma me deu em troca de ser amigo dele? Muita coisa, hime.

- Você nos traiu! –gritou exaltada e tentou avançar nele, mas foi impedida pelas cordas- Seu desgraçado!

- Você que me traiu. –falou aproximando o rosto do dela- Você sempre me ignorou! Você nunca aceitou o meu amor!

- Seu amor? – perguntou virando o rosto por causa da proximidade- você é doente?

- Você sabe Temari! Todos sabiam! – afastou-se e balançou os braços, irritado- Mas mesmo assim, você nunca me deu uma chance!

- Eu não gosto de você, nunca gostei. -disse ela com desdém.

- Mas você estava próxima de mim! Nós fazíamos missões juntos! Eu pensei que talvez você... gostasse de mim... mas, de repente, você mudou . –falou ligeiramente exaltado.

- O quê? –Temari estava perplexa.

- Admita Temari! Você tem outro homem!

- Você é louco! –gritou, começando a se preocupar com sua situação.

- Mas não importa. –falou rindo maleficamente- Agora você vai ser minha de qualquer jeito – aproximou-se e acariciou seu rosto- querendo ou não.

- Não toque em mim! –rosnou a kunoichi.

- Temari-hime, esse seu jeito agressivo é tão... – falou a centímetros do rosto dela- sexy. –dito isso encostou os lábios nos dela. Temari fechou a boca o máximo que pode para evitar que ele intensificasse o beijo. Ele fez uma expressão de desagrado e beijou o pescoço da loira.

- Pare com isso! -gritou, nervosa. Sem sucesso, ele não tinha intensões de parar. Temari apavorou-se quando sentiu que ele tentava tirar sua saia. O que faria agora? Estava indefesa. Teria que atacá-lo psicológicamente- Você vai ver! Logo o Shikamaru vai vir atrás de mim e vai acabar com você! – gritou debatendo-se.

- Você que pensa! -falou se afastando- Quando ele vier aqui ele é que vai morrer! Eu já tenho tudo planejado! -acariciou o rosto dela.

- ...- Temari riu baixo- Como você é estúpido! O Shikamaru é o melhor estrategista de todos! Um shinobi idiota como você não tem chance contra ele!

- O que você está dizendo? – segurou firmemente o rosto da mulher, obrigando-a a olhá-lo- É ELE NÃO É?- gritou descontrolado- É DELE QUE VOCÊ GOSTA! POR ISSO VOCÊ NÃO QUIS SABER DE MIM!

- É! É ELE QUE EU AMO SIM! – gritou desafiadora.

- MALDITO! – afastou-se bruscamente, descompensado- ELE VAI VER SÓ! VOU MATÁ-LO QUANDO ELE VIER! VOU MATÁ-LO NA SUA FRENTE! –gritou descontrolado e retirou-se do local deixando a Sabaku sozinha.

Temari ficou pensando no que tinha acabado de dizer. Por que tinha dito aquilo? Será que tinha dito somente para irritá-lo ou... havia uma parte de verdade? Suspirou. Tinha sido muito imprudente. Não podia ter saído sozinha. Não tinha pensando em nada, estava com tanta raiva daquela garota. Por que estava com tanta raiva? Por que ela tinha envenenado o Naruto? Era nisso que queria acreditar, mas não, não era por isso. Ela estava sempre se jogando pra cima do Nara, _sempre._ Então... Naruto tinha razão? Ela tinha ciúmes da Yuno? Havia feito toda aquela cena simplesmente por ciúmes da outra? Estava com raiva de si mesma. Só estava naquela situação porque tinha sido imprudente. Apesar de ter desafiado o shinobi que a seqüestrara não estava segura. Estava com medo. Yukiteru estava descontrolado, temia pelo que ele podia fazer com ela. Temia também pro Shikamaru. Não suportaria se ele fosse morto por ter ido salvá-la.

- Shikamaru...- falou baixo- preciso de você agora...

* * *

><p>- Shikamaru! – abriu os olhos e avistou Temari.<p>

- Temari! – correu na direção da loira.

- Não se aproxime! –disse ela. Parou e viu que um homem a segurava. Não podia ver o rosto dele.

- Solte ela! –gritou enfurecido.

O homem riu e passou levemente uma kunai pelo pescoço da mulher.

- Não machuque ela! –gritou, perdendo o controle.

- Pode se despedir dela agora –o shinobi desconhecido falou- porque você nunca mais vai vê-la.

- Não! – desesperou-se- Você não pode matá-la! – o homem passou novamente a kunai pelo pescoço dela fazendo escorrer um pouco de sangue- Não! Temari, eu te amo! Não faça nada com ela!

Acordou com o coração acelerado. Agradeceu mentalmente por ser apenas um sonho. Ou melhor, um pesadelo. Havia dito que a amava? Por que essas coisas estavam acontecendo? Nunca tinha pensando sobre isso. Sobre Temari. Nunca a tinha olhado como mulher, apenas como companheira de missões. _Nunca?_ Claro que não. Ele queria uma mulher normal para ter uma vida normal. Uma mulher que não fosse nem bonita nem feia e, preferencialmente, que não fosse problemática. Temari não se enquadrava nessas características. Não era uma mulher normal. Era problemática demais. E era bonita. Muito bonita por sinal. Não tinha uma beleza delicada como a Hinata ou, até mesmo, a Ino. Era diferente, tinha uma beleza peculiar, um tanto mais sensual que as outras. Estava ficando louco? Não devia estar pensando essas coisas. Levantou-se e viu que o loiro ainda dormia. Precisava pensar rapidamente em um plano. Precisava encontrá-la logo. Não viu outra saída se não fazer o que a loira havia sugerido antes.

- Naruto! –cutucou o outro- acorde.

- O que foi? –levantou-se esfregando os olhos.

- Vamos sair.

- Sem café? –perguntou desanimado.

- Sem café.

- Shikamaru, estou morrendo de fome! Não posso agir se não me alimentar. –falou o Uzumaki dramaticamente.

- Tsc... coma rápido então.

Naruto vestiu-se rapidamente e engoliu a primeira coisa que achou. Saíram do hotel e o loiro seguiu o Nara sem saber o que ele pretendia. Ah claro, a mercearia.

- Bem-vindos! –disse Yuno sorridente, porém seu sorriso se desfez quando o moreno a empurrou violentamente contra a parede- o que está fazendo?

- Você vai me contar tudo que sabe – segurou firmemente a garota e pegou uma kunai- agora.

- Nara, o que você pretende fazer? –falou ela, nervosamente- largue isso!

- Você está por trás do seqüestro da Temari, confesse! – falou, exaltado, aproximando a kunai do pescoço da rapariga. Naruto arregalou os olhos. Ele pretendia mesmo matá-la?

- Por favor, Shikamaru-kun! –Yuno pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas- Eu não sei de nada!

- Não se faça de boba! – Shikamaru estava descontrolado- Você vai me levar até ela! – pegou a garota pelo braço e a arrastou para fora.

- Ta bom! Ta bom! –gritou- eu te levo onde ela está!

- _Ela sabia mesmo. – _olhou enfurecido para a mulher.

- Siga por ali. –apontou com a cabeça- _você mal sabe o que te espera, Shikamaru-kun._

Andaram por alguns minutos em uma estrada deserta. Naruto estava espantado. Shikamaru nunca havia agido assim. Mas estava feliz, era isso que achava que deviam ter feito desde o começo. Conforme andavam foram se aproximando de uma casa aparentemente abandonada.

- É ali –falou ela- pode me soltar agora!

- É claro que não vou soltar você ainda.

- Shikamaru –falou Naruto temeroso- esse lugar parece perigoso. E se for uma armadilha? -Shikamaru nada respondeu, a essa altura nem pensava mais se era uma armadilha ou não, precisava salvar a Sabaku.

Olharam na direção da casa e viram um homem parado na frente. Yukiteru arregalou os olhos ao vê-los ali e entrou na casa rapidamente.

- Mas o que essa idiota da Yuno fez? –falou consigo mesmo.

Correu na direção da loira e a pegou rapidamente. Precisava usá-la como refém.

- Me solta! – falou Temari se debatendo.

- Cala a boca! – a loira notou nervosismo na voz dele. Será que _ele_ tinha vindo salvá-la? Não pode conter um sorriso- _Não era para ele ter chegado tão rápido e nem era pra aquele outro ter vindo! Yuno idiota! Não podia ter deixado ele me achar ainda!_

Yukiteru arrasta Temari para fora da casa e ela avista Naruto e Shikamaru. Sorri, mas logo se lembra das palavras do shinobi. _Vou matá-lo quando ele vier! _Seu sorriso se desfez e temeu pela vida do Nara. Shikamaru rosnou ao ver o homem que a seqüestrara. Estava muito irritado.

- Solte a Temari! – falou alto devido a distância- Se não eu mato ela! – colocou uma kunai no pescoço de Yuno.

- hahahahahaha- gargalhou o homem- pode matar.

- YUKITERU! –gritou Yuno desesperada- NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!

- Se você matá-la vai estar me poupando de mais trabalho. –falou sorrindo de forma sádica.

Shikamaru apertou a kunai contra o pescoço da mulher, mas logo parou. Não tinha coragem de matá-la. Era um covarde? Talvez. Não tinha o sangue frio de matar uma pessoa desse jeito. Yuno caiu com a mão no pescoço. Estava sangrando, mas nada grave.

- E agora, Nara? –perguntou o shinobi ironicamente- achei que você fosse o melhor estrategista e bla bla bla.

Era uma boa pergunta. E agora? Não tinha pensado em nada. Temari estava ali, tão perto, olhando para ele. Não podia deixar que acontecesse como no sonho.

- Nara! – a voz do homem o tirou de seus pensamentos- Eu solto ela se você se entregar!

Era isso que ele queria? Que ele se entregasse? Olhou para Temari. Não suportaria perdê-la. Ia fazer o que ele estava dizendo.

- Shikamaru! – arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz _dela_- Nem pense em fazer isso, idiota!

Ela estava pedindo para ele não se entregar. Mas e se ele não o fizesse, o que aconteceria com ela?

- Eu...- sua voz estava trêmula- preciso fazer.

- Não! –gritou a loira- Não pode se matar por isso!

- Não posso deixar ele te machucar! – disse ele. Temari o encarou espantada.

- Seu... seu idiota! Pare! –gritou ao ver o Nara largar a kunai e se aproximar- PARE! EU também não quero ver você morrer! – ele não parou de andar- E, além do mais, ele nem vai me soltar! – o moreno parou de andar.

- Cale a boca mulher! –falou Yukiteru- Vou soltá-la sim! Só te peguei para atrair o Nara!

- Ele tá mentindo! Ele vai te matar e não vai me soltar!

Shikamaru se aproximou mais. Já estava a poucos passos do outro shinobi.

- Solte ela agora. –disse Shikamaru- Estou aqui.

Yukiteru sorriu maleficamente e empurrou Temari violentamente fazendo-a cair.

- Depois que eu matá-lo eu pego você de novo.

- NÃO! –gritou Temari nervosamente. Qual era o problema dele? Por que ele tinha se entregado tão facilmente? A loira começou a se desesperar. Não podia vê-lo morrer na sua frente.

Yukiteru foi se aproximar do Nara, mas foi impedido. Seu corpo não se movia.

- O que diabos você fez? – perguntou irritado.

Shikamaru apenas sorriu e olhou para baixo. Ele estava preso na sombra. Ah, sim, como era idiota. Não é seguro se aproximar assim de um ninja que domina as sombras. Temari sorriu aliviada. No final das contas ele sempre tinha um plano. De repente ouve-se um barulho e uma kunai voa na direção do Nara. Ele se esquiva, mas é pego de raspão. Com a distração Yukiteru se livra da sombra.

- Muito bom Yuno –sorri ele- sabia que você não ia me deixar na mão. – a garota apenas sorri.

- O que você fez com o Naruto? –pergunta Temari ao ver o loiro caído.

- Esse garoto é muito ingênuo... – riu- foi muito fácil fazê-lo cair no meu genjutsu.

- Vadia! –gritou Temari e tentou se aproximar da outra, mas foi impedida pelas cordas.

- Agora você não tem escapatória. – fala o shinobi para Shikamaru, pegando uma espada.

Shikamaru se aproxima rapidamente de Temari e corta as cordas. Agora eram dois contra dois, não tinha por que eles perderem. Yukiteru parte para cima de Shikamaru e começa a atacá-lo com a espada. Temari ia ajudá-lo mais foi impedida por Yuno que venho atacá-la também. O shinobi não era muito bom em taijutsu, mas, ainda assim, era melhor que o Nara. Definitivamente, ele devia ter treinado mais. Yuno era boa, mas Temari era melhor. Pegou o leque e acertou com força na barriga da outra que se afastou alguns metros. Abriu o leque e a atingiu com uma forte rajada de vento que a fez cair a metros de distância.

- hahaha- Yuno levantou-se com certa dificuldade- não pense que ganhou. – Temari olhou no horizonte e viu várias pessoas- eu trouxe reforços.

Agora sim estavam com problemas. Tinham pelo menos dez shinobis vindo atacá-los. Ainda estavam longe. Podia acabar com Yuno antes deles chegarem. Ouviu uma risada e viu Yukiteru acertar Shikamaru com a espada.

- Shikamaru! – gritou vendo o moreno cair ferido.

- hahahahahahahaha- Yukiteru ria compulsivamente- eu disse que ia te matar!

- Maldito! – Temari abre o leque novamente- Ninpou Kuchiyose Kiri Kiri Mai!

Yukiteru é arremessado a metros de distância pelo jutsu da loira. Os outros shinobis chegam e Temari cai de joelhos. O que faria agora? Lutaria com todos eles sozinha? Olhou para Shikamaru que permanecia imóvel. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. De que adiantaria lutar agora, se _ele_ estava morto? Olhou para todos aqueles shinobis que se aproximavam dela e não soube o que fazer. Quando achava que tudo estava perdido aparecem dezenas de Narutos e começam a lutar contra os inimigos.

- Como? –gritou Yuno- Eu tinha dado um jeito em você!

- Você que pensa! – gritou um dos Narutos.

Em questão de segundos os Narutos tinham vencido todos os shinobis. Temari olhou abismada. O Uzumaki era realmente muito bom. Olhou para o lado e viu que Yukiteru não estava morto e estava escapando. Levantou-se imediantamente. Não iria deixá-lo fugir. Ele ia pagar pelo que tinha feito com Shikamaru. Nem precisou correr até ele, pois uma sombra o impediu de se mover novemente. Uma _sombra_.

- Kage Mane no Jutsu... – Os olhos da Sabaku se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir aquela voz- vamos lá problemática, acabe com ele de uma vez. – Temari sorriu e lançou uma rajada de vento ainda mais forte que a anterior. Dessa vez ele é arremessado mais longe e fica inconsciente.

Shikamaru se aproxima lentamente do shinobi e o examina.

- Espero que você não tenha matado ele. – olha para a loira e percebe que uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos.

- Idiota! – falou alto se aproximando dele- Eu pensei que você estava morto! – dá alguns tapas no moreno- Não faça mais isso...

- Desculpe – disse o Nara abraçando-a carinhosamente. Temari fica estática por alguns segundos- eu fiquei muito preocupado com você.

- Baka...- falou baixo, retribuindo ao abraço - você me assustou. Não faça mais isso comigo...

- Você também me assustou problemática – aproxima lentamente os lábios dos dela- me assustou muito.

Estavam quase se beijando quando percebem que Yukiteru se mexeu lentamente.

- Esse desgraçado não morreu ainda? –perguntou Temari irritada.

- É ótimo que ele está vivo. –a loira o olha para o Nara interrogativa- Assim ele pode nos dizer onde está a relíquia e depois o entregamos ao kazekage. Ouvi dizer que traidores em Suna são severamente punidos.

- São mesmo. –Temari observa enquanto Shikamaru amarra o shinobi- Onde está o Naruto?

- Aqui, dattebayo! – Naruto se aproxima segurando Yuno que se debatia- O que vamos fazer com ela?

- Ela vai ser punida também, como cúmplice do roubo. –responde Shikamaru recebendo um olhar mortal da garota. Temari ri. Ah, era bom ver aquela vadia se dar mal depois de tudo que a tinha feito passar.

- Naruto, como você se livrou do genjutsu? – pergunta Temari intrigada.

- Quem estava seguindo o Shikamaru até aqui não era eu e sim um clone! –fala Naruto emocionado- Achei que era mais seguro ficar observando de longe caso algo desse errado. – sorri vitorioso.

- Incrível Naruto –fala Shikamaru sinceramente- quando você aprendeu a pensar?

- Tive que pensar, você perdeu a cabeça!

- No final das contas o Naruto salvou o dia. – Temari ri docemente.

Shikamaru a observa por alguns segundos. Era tão bom vê-la sorrir. Suspirou, estava tudo bem agora. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

* * *

><p>quinto! =D<p>

**xAkemihime:** pois é o Naruto ta esperto nessa fic né? kkkkkkkk e a Yuno, acho que todo mundo que gosta de Shikatema odiaria ela, até eu odeio ela ushuashasuuhas

**Otowa Nekozawa:** o Naruto agiu prudentemente agora! =D E claro que se a Temari não estivesse amarrada ela teria dado conta dele sozinha! Mas achei que assim ficou mais emocionante rs e sobre os comentários... não sei como fazer propaganda '-' mas não importa, os comentários de vocês me deixam muito feliz!

**Tikara:** oi! obrigada por comentar ^-^ acho muito legal o jeito que se fala em português de portugal! A Temari é a minha personagem favorita também! Acho que só acompanho Naruto por causa dela e do Shika porque não gosto muito dos outros kkkkk e calma... uma hora a Yuno vai ter o que merece!

Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem! ^-^


	6. 2 Quinto dia

2- Quinto dia: Surpresas

- Bom –falou encarando o shinobi- pode começar a falar.

- Falar o quê? – pergunta ironicamente.

- Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras! –disse o Nara irritado- Nos fale o que sabe sobre a relíquia e essa tal Vila da Flor.

- E por que eu falaria algo para vocês? – Yukiteru encara o moreno sorrindo. Seu sorriso era tão irritante!

- Por que se você não falar para nós... – a Sabaku se aproxima de Yukiteru- vamos te entregar para os shinobis de Suna te interrogarem e, com certeza, eles vão fazer você falar.

- Tá, tá! –falou imaginando o que a loira havia dito- Bom... eu e a Yuno roubamos a relíquia.

- Ah é? – disse Temari irônica- nem imaginava.

- Nós queríamos grana, é claro, -continuou ignorando o comentário da kunoichi- mas também queríamos criar uma situação ruim entre Suna e Konoha. Se Konoha desconfiasse do kazekage seria mais fácil pra nós derrubarmos ele.

- Nós quem? –perguntou o Nara.

- Um dos conselheiros, o Genma-senpai, juntou um grupo de shinobis que eram contra o Gaara e planejou um golpe- riu- e sabe onde estão esses shinobis agora? Estão todos na vila da Flor.

- Pare de rir e explique-se! – Temari estava se irritando. Ele estava calmo demais. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- o Genma "criou" essa vila para servir de refúgio para os opositores caso o golpe desse errado. Mas depois ele começou a usar esse lugar para fazer reuniões para discutir os detalhes do ataque. Claro, ninguém desconfiaria de uma pequena vila de camponeses. Menos vocês. –riu novamente- Vocês são muito espertos mesmo.

- Você que é um imbecil! –a Sabaku estava perdendo a paciência- Aqueles "camponeses" estavam fazendo um teatrinho ridículo.

- Como assim "criou" a vila? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Aquele lugar estava abandonado. – gargalhou alto- Sabe, acho que vocês não são tão espertos assim!

- Já disse para parar de rir! – gritou a loira levando a mão em direção ao leque. Não completou a ação, pois Shikamaru segurou sua mão- Não vai começar a tentar mandar em mim de novo!

- Continue. –disse ele calmamente para o outro.

- Nem todas aquelas pessoas estavam fazendo um "teatrinho". Alguns dos shinobis que eram contra o kazekage e vieram para cá decidiram ficar por aqui mesmo vivendo uma vidinha medíocre. Mas, a maioria deles são shinobis mercenários que querem a cabeça do kazekage – riu maleficamente- e a essa altura eles já devem saber que eu e a Yuno fomos capturados e virão nos resgatar.

Estavam com sérios problemas. Não poderiam lutar contra todos aqueles homens se eles decidissem os atacar.

- Precisamos sair daqui! –falou Shikamaru começando a perder a calma.

- Shikamaru! Deixamos todas as nossas coisas no hotel. – Ótimo, agora tinham mais um problema- Mas não se preocupe! Eu volto lá e pego as coisas rapidinho. –o Uzumaki parecia não entender bem a situação.

- Você não pode voltar lá Naruto.

- Mas nós não podemos sair sem nada! –falou o loiro- Eu volto lá e pego tudo. Aqueles caras não vão conseguir me pegar. – sorri convencido.

Naruto era tão imprudente... Mas, já tinha feito coisas muito mais perigosas e tinha, milagrosamente, saído com vida. Decidiu acreditar no loiro e acenou positivamente para ele.

- Eu e a Temari vamos pegar esses dois e vamos ir para o mais longe que conseguirmos. Vamos deixar pistas pra você nos encontrar.- Naruto balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo e correu rapidamente na direção da vila.

* * *

><p>Já estavam andando há muito tempo, queriam se afastar o máximo possível daquela vila. Shikamaru olhou para trás preocupado. Será que o loiro tinha conseguido? Ele era o líder da missão e, no final das contas, tinha deixado tudo nas mãos do Uzumaki. Não sabia o que teria acontecido com eles se Naruto não tivesse ficado para trás e mandado o clone.<p>

- Vamos parar aqui. – disse a loira atirando Yuno no chão violentamente.

- Ai! –reclamou a outra- Vagabunda!

- O que você disse? – aproximou-se e puxou o cabelo da morena.

Shikamaru apenas observava. Temari era tão violenta. Às vezes tinha medo dela. Sorriu. Apesar de tudo ela estava bem agora. Ela se virou e encarou o Nara, percebendo que ele a observava. Ele desviou o olhar constrangido.

- Yukiteru! Seu estúpido! –disse Yuno- Por que contou tudo para eles?

- Por que eles não vão viver por muito tempo. –sorriu.

- O que vocês estão falando aí? –perguntou a Sabaku se aproximando dos dois- É bom vocês calarem a boca. –completou chutando a perna do shinobi.

Os quatro ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Só voltaram a falar quando avistaram Naruto. Shikamaru suspirou aliviado pelo outro ter conseguido escapar.

- Yo! –falou Naruto sorridente- trouxe nossas coisas!

Pegaram as mochilas e começaram a arrumar um "acampamento" temporário.

- Tem um rio aqui perto –disse a loira- vou tomar um banho.

- Não se preocupe –falou o Uzumaki sorrindo- vamos ficar de olho!

- Escutem aqui –disse ela nada amigavelmente- se eu pegar algum de vocês me espiando...- cerrou o punho, irritada. Ela nem precisaria terminar a frase, pois os dois já tinha entendido bem o recado. Ficaram observando enquanto a kunoichi se afastava.

- Não sei como você consegue. – falou o loiro voltando a armar a barraca.

- O quê? – perguntou o Nara o encarando.

- Gostar dessa garota. –respondeu sem olhá-lo e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Gostar dela? –falou constrangido- está louco? Eu não gosto dela.

- hahahaha- o loiro riu e finalmente olhou para o outro- Está na cara Shikamaru. Não adianta mais negar, eu sei que você está apaixonado por ela.

- Apaixonado por ela? –falou espantado- Não fale besteiras! Você sempre fica vindo com essa história!- Naruto riu baixo. Não entendia qual o problema deles. Percebeu que o Nara tinha ficado bastante desconcertado com a conversa então decidiu não falar mais nada.

Shikamaru pegou as coisas para montar sua barraca também. Quando foi se levantar sentiu uma forte dor no abdômen. Colocou a mão no local e pela primeira vez viu o ferimento que Yukiteru lhe tinha feito. Era pior do que imaginava.

- Cara –falou o loiro- isso está horrível. Precisa de um curativo. – Shikamaru apenas concordou.

Temari retornava e ouviu o comentário do Uzumaki. Foi até a mochila , pegou uma caixa de primeiros socorros, caminhou na direção da barraca do Nara e parou na entrada.

- Venha – o moreno a olhou interrogativo- vou cuidar disso. –falou apontando para o ferimento dele. Shikamaru ficou surpreso, não esperava que ela fosse fazer alguma coisa por ele. Entrou na barraca e sentou-se. Temari fez o mesmo e começou a mexer na caixa- O que está esperando? Tire a camisa.

Shikamaru ficou levemente corado com o comentário da rapariga. Tirou a camisa rapidamente, bastante constrangido. Temari permaneceu indiferente e começou a fazer o curativo.

- Ai. – ela parou- vá com calma.

- Deixe de frescuras Nara. – o tom de voz dela não era amigável.

Ela continuou o que estava fazendo e ele se controlou para não dizer mais nada. Shikamaru apenas se contorcia quando sentia dor. Temari não estava sendo nem um pouco delicada.

- Você está brava comigo por algum motivo? – Temari o olhou interrogativa- Por que parece que você está querendo me punir.

- Por que eu estaria brava com você? – perguntou o encarando- por você ter me salvado daquele louco? Desculpe –falou enquanto continuava o que estava fazendo- eu não sei fazer isso muito bem, não sou uma médica-nin.

Shikamaru sentiu-se mal por ver a kunoichi falar daquela maneira. Não gostava de vê-la triste.

- Me desculpe. – disse ele.

- Você que teve azar –riu- de fazer a missão comigo e não com a Sakura. Ela com certeza estaria fazendo isso bem melhor.

Temari continuou e tentou ser um pouco mais delicada, mas não adiantou muito. Shikamaru estava nervoso. Temari estava ali, tão perto. Estava perdendo o controle a cada toque da kunoichi. A pele dela era tão macia. Queria tocá-la. _Precisava _tocá-la. Fechou os olhos. Estava a ponto de cometer uma loucura. Lembrou-se do que acontecera antes, o abraço, o quase beijo. _Quase. _Abriu os olhos quando não sentiu mais o toque da loira.

- Pronto. –disse ela enquanto se espreguiça lentamente- Ai...Estou tão cansada...

Agora era demais. Já estava se controlando há muito tempo e agora ela fazia isso. Ao fazer tal movimento sua blusa subiu um pouco deixando um pedaço da cintura fina a mostra. Ah, era tão sexy. Shikamaru segurou firmemente a cintura da mulher e aproximou-se dela.

- O q-que está fazendo? –pergunta ela nervosamente.

- Algo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo. – disse isso e selou os lábios da kunoichi. O beijo era calmo e foi se intensificando lentamente. Estavam inseguros. Separam-se em busca de ar e seus olhares se encontraram. Estavam corados. Temari enlaçou os braços no pescoço do shinobi e uniu seus lábios novamente. Dessa vez o beijo já não era tão calmo. Shikamaru enlaçou fortemente a cintura da loira e intensificou o beijo. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela fazendo-a se deitar e enterrou o rosto no pescoço da loira. Temari arranhou levemente as costas do homem ao sentir leves beijos em seu pescoço. Os beijos começaram a se tornar mais intensos e a Sabaku não conseguiu conter um suspiro de satisfação. Subiu um pouco mais e mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha dela que arranhou fortemente suas costas. Enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos loiros e beijou-lhe a boca novamente.

- ei Shikamar...- Naruto abre lentamente a "porta" da barraca e Temari empurra fortemente Shikamaru fazendo-o sair de cima dela- err... atrapalhei alguma coisa?

- Não... – Shikamaru responde sem jeito.

- Boa noite. – Temari sai rapidamente da barraca sem olhar para o loiro.

- Me desculpe, eu achei que ela só estivesse te fazendo um curativo. –falou o loiro coçando a cabeça, constrangido.

- Mas ela estava fazendo um curativo. – disse o Nara nervosamente.

- Ela estava desenvolvendo um método novo? – perguntou o loiro sarcasticamente- Porque pelo que eu sei uma pessoa não precisa ficar em cima da outra pra fazer um simples curativo.

- Pare com isso Naruto! Não estava acontecendo nada demais!

- Ta bom! Mas me deculpe, não sabia que vocês queriam trans...

- Ei! – interrompeu o outro- Não comece a inventar coisas! Nós só... só nos beijamos, nada mais.

- Aham –ri ironicamente- sei como são essas coisas. Vocês estavam só se beijando, daí o beijo começou a ficar intenso e o calor começou a ficar insuportável. Daí quando vocês se deram conta estavam sem as roupas e no outro dia quando acordam de manhã dizem "isso não devia ter acontecido".

- Já chega Naruto! –falou muito envergonhado- O que você veio fazer aqui afinal?

- Shikamaru, eu não agüento mais ficar vigiando aquele cara! Eu estou com medo dele!

- Medo?

- É. Ele fica falando coisas sádicas e rindo de uma maneira horrível! –falou balançando os braços, desesperado.

- Ora, mande ele calar a boca e pronto. –falou enquanto empurrava o loiro para fora da barraca.

- Mas...- tentando permanecer no local.

- Boa noite Naruto. – Shikamaru o empurrava ainda mais fazendo ele sair definitivamente de sua barraca.

O moreno se jogou para trás, deitando-se. Sentiu uma forte dor e colocou a mão no local do ferimento. Lembrou-se dela. Ela havia feito o curativo e no final acabaram se beijando. Não, se agarrando. O que diabos tinha feito? Nunca tinha feito nada assim, nunca tinha perdido o controle. Nunca tinha pensado em seus sentimentos pela loira, até aquele dia... o dia em que soube que ela havia sido sequestrada. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando no que havia acontecido. Naruto tinha razão, não podia mais negar, estava apaixonado pela Sabaku. Será que estava tão na cara? Será que todos já tinham percebido menos ele mesmo? Lembrou-se das vezes que Temari esteve em Konoha e dos olhares maliciosos que recebiam das pessoas quando passavam na rua. O próprio Uzumaki já havia perguntado se estavam "saindo". Lembrou-se também de quando a loira pediu para comer no famoso Ichiraku Ramen e quando chegaram lá se depararam com seu pai, Inouchi e Chouza. E, por incrível que pareça, eles não o chamaram para conversar. Conversar não, para rirem dele. Shikaku apenas piscou para ele e os três se retiraram do local. É, parece que todos já tinham percebido. Mas e Temari? Ela também já teria percebido? Sempre achou que a Sabaku o achasse um preguiçoso idiota, não entendia como aquilo tinha acontecido entre eles. Será que Yuno tinha razão? Temari realmente gostava dele? Sorriu. Teve ímpetos de ir na barraca da loira e continuar o que estavam fazendo até Naruto os interromper. Não, não faria isso. Decidiu dormir e parar de pensar nessas coisas.

Temari também não dormia, estava pensando no que tinha acontecido antes. O curativo, a conversa, os beijos... Nunca tinha deixado que um homem chegasse tão longe, mas também nunca tinha sentido por ninguém o que sentia pelo Nara. Por muito tempo tentou negar seus sentimentos por ele, mas finalmente desistira. Ela o amava. E sim, tinha ficado muito irritada quando o Uzumaki entrou na barraca e os interrompeu. Maldito Naruto, estava tudo dando certo! Teve vontade de ir até lá novamente, mas se conteve. Shikamaru ia pensar que ela era uma oferecida. Deitou-se e tentou dormir, porém abriu os olhos rapidamente quando sentiu a presença de alguém em sua barraca. Era _ele. _Não pode esconder um sorriso de satisfação. Shikamaru aproximou-se lentamente dela e depositou vários beijos em seu pescoço, mas não eram como antes, eram muito mais intensos. Logo as mãos dele tocaram no zíper de sua saia e começaram a abri-lo. Ele estava tão atrevido.

- Shika...- falou baixo- não podemos fazer isso.

- Por que não? –perguntou, contrariado.

- Porque o Naruto vai nos ouvir.

- Nesse caso... –falou levantando-se- podemos ir para um lugar onde ninguém escute. –disse isso e esticou a mão para ela.

Temari ficou pensando se deveria aceitar, mas não pode pensar muito, pois ele a pegou pelo pulso e a puxou para fora. Viram que o Uzumaki dormia então caminharam lentamente para não acordá-lo. O quê? Naruto dormia? Ele não podia estar dormindo, tinha ficado encarregado de vigiar os prisioneiros. Pensou em acordá-lo, mas não podia se não ele veria que eles estavam indo... onde eles estavam indo? Parou. Estava indo para o meio do mato com o Nara de madrugada? Que tipo de mulher tinha se tornado? E ele, por que tinha feito uma proposta tão indecente? Vendo que ela havia parado o moreno puxou-a fortemente pelo braço. Temari irritou-se e puxou o braço bruscamente, livrando-se dele. Não pensava que ele fosse assim, achou que fosse diferente dos outros, que não ficasse só pensando...naquelas coisas.

- Ande logo! – falou baixo e tentou pegá-la novamente.

- Me solta!

- Não grite! –falou tentando contê-la- O que deu em você? Achei que você quisesse.

- O que aconteceu com você? Você só me queria pra isso? –estava irritada, mas havia tristeza em sua voz.

- Claro que não –falou aproximando-se dela- eu te amo. –sentiu-se um pouco aliviada pelo que ele dissera. – e você? Você me ama?

- Sim...- falou quase num sussurro.

- Então –pegou a mão da loira- venha comigo, hime.

_Hime. _Temari sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si. Olhou novamente para Naruto que dormia profundamente. Aquele não era Shikamaru. Não podia ser. Se o Uzumaki estava dormindo, Yukiteru podia ter fugido. Aproximou-se dele e o segurou firmemente pela camisa.

- É você, não é, Yukiteru? –gritou fazendo o loiro acordar repentinamente.

- O que está fazendo? Sou eu, Shikamaru!

- Temari-chan! Por que está fazendo isso com ele? –perguntou o loiro nervosamente.

- O que está acont...- Shikamaru saiu de sua barraca ao ouvir a confusão- Mas o que é isso?

- Dois Shikamarus? – falou Naruto espantado- Será que estou tendo alucinações? –colocou as mãos na cabeça, apavorado.

- Não está não Naruto. –falou Temari- Esse idiota do Yukiteru acha que nos engana!

- Ah –riu- eu estava quase conseguindo hime, se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais delicado você ia ter acreditado.

Temari acertou um forte soco no rosto do homem. Como o odiava, não via a hora de entregá-lo para os interrogadores de Suna.

- hahahaha – riu maleficamente- não adianta tentar fugir, você vai ser minha Temari.

- O que você está falando? –perguntou Shikamaru irritado- Nós ganhamos! Você é nosso prisioneiro!

- Não – falou encarando o Nara- não ganharam. –de repente uma uma kunai voa na direção da loira que desvia rapidamente- Eu vou matar você Nara e a Temari vai ser só minha! – disse Yukiteru. Yuno aparece e faz alguns selos. De repente a vista fica embaçada e tudo escurece.

* * *

><p>Temari abre os olhos lentamente. Quanto tempo tinha ficado desmaiada? Bem pouco, parecia. Ainda estava escuro, não devia ter passado muito tempo. Correu na direção de Shikamaru e o pegou pelos ombros sacudindo-o na tentativa de acordá-lo.<p>

- Shikamaru! –chamou - acorde! – ele abriu os olhos lentamente- Vamos atrás deles! Não devem estar longe! –foi levantar-se mais foi impedida pelo shinobi.

- Não – disse encarando-a – é perigoso.

- Mas...

- Não estamos em condição de ir atrás deles. –disse ele. Temari olhou para ele e lembrou-se do ferimento.

- E o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos até Suna –levantou-se com dificuldade- falar tudo que sabemos para o kazekage.

- Ai... – Naruto levanta com as mãos na cabeça- o que aconteceu?

- Eles conseguiram escapar.

- Me desculpem! –falou o loiro tristemente- eu devia ter ficado de olho.

- Não se preocupe. –disse o Nara- vamos fazer assim: Naruto vai até Konoha e explica a situação para a hokage enquanto nós vamos até Suna falar com o Gaara.

- Você acha que ele sabe o que falar para a hokage? – perguntou Temari desconfiada. Naruto lançou um olhar de desagrado para a loira.

- É claro que eu sei! Aliás – ela estava debochando dele, então por que não incomodar ela também? – eu acho que o Shikamaru devia ir comigo, Temari pode explicar tudo pro kazekage sozinha. Por que você vai com ela? –completou, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Por que eu tenho muito mais coisas para falar com o kazekage do que com a hokage! – falou o moreno nervosamente.

- Seeei... – o loiro olhou maliciosamente para eles- eu sei muito bem porque vocês querem se livrar de mim.

- Não seja estúpido Naruto –falou a loira – nós estamos em uma missão, não temos tempo pra "diversão". Não queremos ouvir suas piadinhas.

- Achei que não soubesse disso –retrucou- porque vocês pareciam estar se divertindo bastante na barraca. –Temari arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada disse. Naruto sorriu vitorioso.

- Já chega –falou Shikamaru pegando a mochila- vamos logo.

Temari lançou um olhar mortal para o loiro que se afastava rapidamente e ria. Naruto tinha deixado o clima bastante tenso entre os dois, então não conversaram muito durante a viagem à Suna. Depois de horas correndo avistaram o portão da vila, mas foram barrados na entrada por um shinobi.

- Calma aí –falou o ninja da areia- quem é você?

- Não temos tempo para isso. –falou Temari pegando o pulso do Nara e o puxando para dentro da vila.

- Temari-sama você conhece as regras – falou o shinobi calmamente- ninjas de outras vilas tem que preencher isso. –entregou uma folha para o moreno.

- Tudo isso? –perguntou Shikamaru desanimado ao ver o tamanho do questionário.

- Como vocês são chatos! – Temari caminhava de um lado pro outro, irritada- eu sou irmã do kazekage e ele está comigo! Não precisa preencher isso!

- Não podemos fazer nada.

- Eu sei que vocês que cuidam do portão podem fazer o que quiserem! –falou irritada- você é que não quer nos deixar passar!

- Não... –falou o shinobi- a senhorita pode passar tranquilamente.

- Senhorita. –Shikamaru riu e recebeu um olhar nada amigável da kunoichi.

- Cala a boca.

- Temari-chan! – uma voz feminina chama a atenção de todos. Era Matsuri, uma das kunoichis que guardava o portão da vila – que bom que está de volta! –falou alegremente.

- Matsuri! –sorriu ao ver a outra. Não que gostasse dela, mas ela seria a salvação- Esse seu colega estúpido não quer nos deixar passar!

- Qual é o problema? –perguntou a kunoichi.

- Problema nenhum Matsuri-chan –disse o shinobi cruzando os braços- Temari-san que quer quebrar as regras.

- Ele não quer deixar o Shikamaru passar! Vê se pode! –falou indignada.

- Yo Shikamaru-kun! –falou a outra acenando para ele- Baka! –virou-se para o companheiro- É claro que ele pode passar! Shikamaru já veio aqui outras vezes e além do mais ele é namorado da Tema-chan!

- Namorado? –perguntou Temari constrangida. Shikamaru não pode conter um sorriso, até que tinha gostado do comentário da garota.

- Podem passar! – falou a outra abrindo o portão.

Temari e Shikamaru passam rapidamente para evitar que a morena falasse mais coisas. Que garota irritante! Estava sempre se metendo na sua vida. Nunca havia falado de Shikamaru para ela, por que diabos ela disse isso? Será que todos de Suna sabiam que ela gostava dele? Corou. Caminharam pelas ruas desertas da vila até chegarem na casa dos Sabaku. Temari abriu a porta e avistou Kankuro jogado no sofá assistindo TV. O Sabaku olhou para porta e fez uma expressão de desagrado ao ver o outro shinobi.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou levantando-se do sofá.

- Onde está o Gaara? – falou a loira ignorando a pergunta do irmão.

- Espera aí. Tudo bem que a gente é liberal com você, mas trazer um homem para a casa de madrugada já é demais! –falou irritado.

- Cala essa boca – Temari o olhou irritada- chegamos de uma missão, temos que falar com o Gaara. Vá lá chamar ele. – Kankuro murmurou algo em desagrado, mas foi chamar o mais novo.

Alguns minutos depois Gaara desce as escadas e senta no sofá com eles. Os dois contam tudo que aconteceu na missão.

- Yukiteru? –Gaara pergunta, espantado. Os dois balançam a cabeça afirmativamente- Nossa... Bom – o kazekage coça os olhos – são 3h da manhã, amanhã vemos isso direito. O Shikamaru pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes. –falou apontando para uma porta- Boa noite. –levantou-se e subiu a escada lentamente em direção ao quarto. Kankuro olhava fixamente para Shikamaru como se quisesse intimidá-lo.

- Escute Nara –falou o mais velho- se você ousar entrar no quarto da Temari... –nem precisou continuar a frase, Shikamaru já sabia o que aconteceria.

- Não seja idiota Kankuro – disse Temari, grosseiramente- boa noite. – subiu as escadas lentamente.

Shikamaru entrou no quarto de hóspedes e jogou-se na cama. Desde que começara a missão não tinha dormido direito. Estava muito cansado. Levantou-se a contra gosto e foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu foi arrumar a cama. Deitou-se, mas não dormiu, ficou pensando na loira. Sentiu uma forte vontade de subir as escadas e entrar no quarto dela, mas imediatamente se lembrou das palavras do outro shinobi. Kankuro era um ótimo ninja e, além do mais, sabia ser muito cruel quando queria. Decidiu dormir, amanhã teriam que pensar em um plano para capturar os fugitivos, tinha que estar bem descansado.

* * *

><p>Continuação do capítulo 5.<p>

**xAkemihime: **acho que o tipo de punição do kazekage eu vou deixar pra imaginação de vocês kkkkkkkk

eu não sei muito escrever cenas de luta, achei que não tivesse ficado boa! mas fico feliz que gostou! =D E sim, o relacionamento deles deu uma avançada! porque na verdade antes eles só ficavam se fazendo mas agora que eles ficaram preocupados um com o outro deixaram um pouco o orgulho de lado *-*

e sobre os reviews, é uma pena que não tenham mais, mas os reviews que eu recebo já me deixam bastante feliz *-*

**Tikara: **para nós "você" é informal, tratamos os amigos assim

sobre os personagens, o Naruto até que eu gosto um pouco, mas não suporto a Sakura e o Sasuke kkkkkkkk ah e aquele filler do sequestro da Matsuri! amoooo! assisti mil vezes! porque o Shika e a Tema lutam juntos e ainda ignoram a Ino! amei demais usahasuhasuhasu

sobre as perguntas: 1- não, o Naruto não viu eles quase se beijando

2- 'baka' é 'idiota' em japonês =D

3- não sei quantos capítulos vai ter! eu vou escrevendo dai eu me arrependo e mudo completamente o rumo da história... desculpa mas não posso responder quantos vão ser porque nem eu sei! ushuashuhsuh

mas fico feliz que esteja gostando =D

e sobre as outras fics, estão acabadas sim, são oneshots ^-^

**Otowa Nekozawa: **realmente, a personalidade dos personagens ficou meio distorcida ushsuahasuhas mas né, a Temari tinha sido sequestrada, o Shikamaru ficou com medo de que acontecesse algo com ela!

não é justo! você está adivinhando o que eu vou escrever! Já sabia que eles iam fugir! =D


	7. Sexto dia

Sexto dia: Decepção

Colocou a mão no rosto incomodado com a claridade. Piscou várias vezes antes de finalmente poder abrir os olhos. Arrumou-se e saiu do quarto. Procurou pelos outros, a casa era muito grande. Encontrou Kankuro e Gaara sentados na sala de jantar.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. –respondeu o ruivo normalmente. Kankuro nada respondeu.

- Onde está a Temari? – perguntou o moreno e imediatamente recebeu um olhar mortal do Sabaku mais velho.

- Não interessa. –respondeu grosseiramente.

- Kankuro, por favor. -o ruivo o repreendeu- Temari está fazendo o café.

- Fazendo o café? –Shikamaru riu- ela sabe cozinhar?

- Não sei, ela nunca cozinha. –disse Kankuro- O incrível é que sempre que a gente pedia para ela cozinhar pra nós ela dizia: "Faça você mesmo, não sou sua empregada" – imita a voz da irmã- mas hoje ela decidiu fazer... por que será? – encarou o Nara.

- Porque hoje temos convidados. –falou a loira saindo da cozinha.

- Ele não é nosso convidado, é apenas alguém que deixamos passar a noite na nossa casa.

- Kankuro, não seja infantil. –disse o ruivo calmamente.

- É Kankuro, cala a boca. – falou a Sabaku enquanto arrumava a mesa. O irmão mais velho se calou, irritado.

A comida estava com uma cara bonita. Temari se sentou e ficaram todos se olhando.

- Podem comer. –disse ela e encarou os três. Shikamaru pegou um garfo e levou a comida lentamente a boca, mas parou quando viu que todos o observavam.

- O que foi? – perguntou intrigado.

- Coma, –falou Kankuro- queremos ver se você não vai morrer. Ai! – gritou ao receber um forte chute da loira por debaixo da mesa.

Shikamaru colocou a comida na boca e os outros esperaram pela sua reação.

- Hum, está... comestível. – Shikamaru recebeu um olhar de desagrado da loira que segurava firmemente um garfo. Sorriu. Ela ficava tão bonita irritada.- Estou brincando problemática. Está ótimo. –Temari sorriu.

Tomaram café e conversaram sobre coisas inúteis e, as vezes, até sem sentido. Quando terminaram começaram a pensar sobre o que fazer para pegar Yukiteru.

- Vou pegar alguns shinobis e mandar até aquela vila e ver o que conseguimos por lá. –falou o kazekage, sério.

- Tem que ser muitos shinobis, -disse o Nara- se todas aquelas pessoas forem ninjas como o Yukiteru falou teremos problemas.

- Sim, vou juntar um grupo grande de shinobis.

- Mas a essa altura Yukiteru e aquela vadia já devem ter fugido de lá. – Temari pronunciou-se.

- Claro, mas se formos rápidos podemos encontrá-los. –falou Shikamaru.

- Então você e a Temari vão atrás do Yukiteru? – perguntou o ruivo. Shikamaru balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sim –disse a loira rindo- eu quero arrancar o couro daqueles dois.

- Vou falar com a hokage para ver o que ela decidiu. –Gaara levantou-se - Vocês estão dispensados por enquanto. Temari pode mostrar a vila para o Nara, afinal ele sempre foi seu guia na Vila da Folha, acho que você podia retribuir.

- Posso sim –disse ela encarando o moreno- se ele quiser, é claro. Aposto que ele prefere usar esse tempo livre para dormir.

- Tsc... Já dormi o suficiente. –respondeu tediosamente. Temari riu.

- Vamos então. – a loira levantou-se e foi na direção da porta. Shikamaru apenas a seguiu.

Gaara pegava alguns papeis enquanto Kankuro observava os dois saírem.

- Qual é o seu problema Gaara? –perguntou Kankuro, irritado. O ruivo apenas o encarou interrogativo – Será que você não vê? Esse idiota quer a Temari!

- E daí? –o ruivo não o encarou e continuou olhando os papeis.

- E DAÍ? –o moreno colocou as mãos na cabeça, inconformado- Não podemos deixar ele ficar dando em cima da nossa irmã!

- Kankuro, –o mais novo o encarou- Temari já tem idade pra cuidar da vida dela, sabia?

- Claro que não! E se aquele preguiçoso a seduzir?

- É, isso é um problema –falou o ruivo colocando a mão no queixo- Temari é uma donzela tão influenciável.

- Não seja sarcástico! –falou o outro, irritado.

- Kankuro, não sei se você percebeu, mas a Temari também gosta dele.

- Gaara, –passou as mãos no rosto indignado- não podemos permitir esse romance!

- Não seja idiota Kankuro, tenho coisas muito mais importantes para me preocupar agora. –falou voltando a olhar alguns papeis – Então pare com esse ciúme bobo. –o moreno cruzou os braços, inconformado.

* * *

><p>Temari e Shikamaru andavam calmamente pelas ruas de Suna. O moreno percebeu que algumas pessoas os olhavam e comentavam algo umas com as outras. Não estava gostando daquela situação.<p>

- Por que essas pessoas ficam fofocando sobre nós? –não pode se conter de perguntar.

- Porque são idiotas. –respondeu ela, simplesmente.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia sair com ela hoje. Mulheres são tão problemáticas, um dia estão bem e no outro... assim. Estava muito calor. Shikamaru estava a ponto de ter um ataque. Imagina que estava uns 50 graus. Claro, estava no deserto. Temari caminhou até uma loja e entrou.

-Vou comprar uma água.

- Sim, por favor. –disse Shikamaru se abanando na tentativa de amenizar o calor.

Foram até o balcão para comprar a água e perceberam um olhar malicioso da vendedora sobre eles.

- Bem-vinda Temari-san! –disse a mulher sorrindo forçadamente- namorado? –perguntou baixo apontando para o Nara.

- É sim –respondeu a loira pegando a mão do moreno. Shikamaru se espantou com a atitude dela- agora você pode sair e contar pra vila inteira. –sorriu ironicamente para a mulher.

- Temari-san –a mulher a olhou sem jeito- não sou fofoqueira...

- É sim –disse irritada- você e todas essas velhas idiotas da vila ficam cuidando da vida dos outros. Mas vai lá, pode contar. Vai ser a fofoca do ano! –a vendedora nada respondeu.

- Queremos duas águas. –disse o Nara querendo sair dalí o mais rápido possível.

A mulher entregou as águas e eles saíram rapidamente.

- O que deu em você? –perguntou espantado.

- Odeio essas fofoqueiras! – falou irritada- estão sempre se metendo na minha vida! Ficam sempre falando mal de mim porque nunca me vêem com homem nenhum! Velhas idiotas! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer!

- Pelo menos agora não vão mais falar isso. – Shikamaru riu. Era engraçado ver ela se irritar por tão pouco.

- Pois é –sorriu- só que é capaz de os shinobis daqui te odiarem.

- Por quê? Você tem muitos pretendentes? –perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes.

- É, tem uns idiotas que ficavam correndo atrás de mim. Acho que eles até faziam apostas do tipo "eu é que vou conseguir ficar com ela". Que estúpidos. –falou ela batendo com a mão na testa.

- Hum... mas então eles vão achar que eu sou o cara. –não pode conter um sorriso convencido. Ele que teria ganhado a aposta. Que idiotice estava pensando?

-Hunf –Temari colocou a mão na cintura- não vai ficar se achando só porque eu disse aquilo pra vendedora. Eu só disse pra pararem de me encher o saco! - Shikamaru riu. A Sabaku parou e olhou em uma direção- já sei aonde vamos.

Caminharam por algum tempo e Shikamaru notou que eles se afastavam da vila. Estavam no meio do deserto. Onde ela estava indo? Não tinha nada no deserto, só areia e mais areia. Olhou no horizonte e teve a impressão de ver água. Bobagem, devia ser apenas uma miragem, seu cérebro estava torrando. Aproximaram-se mais e ele notou que não era miragem. Era um oásis. Shikamaru ficou olhando encantado.

- Bonito, não? –perguntou a loira.

- Sim.

- Está tão calor! – falou a loira desamarrando a fita que tinha na cintura- vou dar um mergulho. –Shikamaru arregalou os olhos quando viu o que ela estava fazendo. Temari começou a tirar o vestido e ele não tirou os olhos dela. Mas, diferente do que ele esperava, ela não estava com roupas íntimas, estava com um top e uma bermuda- achou que eu ia ficar pelada na rua frente?- riu- não seja estúpido. – O Nara passou a mão atrás da nuca, constrangido.

Temari caminhou lentamente até a água. Shikamaru ficou olhando hipnotizado pelas curvas da kunoichi. Tirou a camisa e seguiu a loira. Depois que ela entrou na água sua roupa ficou ainda mais colada o que acentuou ainda mais as curvas do corpo dela. Ficaram algum tempo na água, ora mergulhando, ora jogando água um no outro e etc... Não faziam idéia de quanto tempo tinham ficado lá, apenas saíram quando viram que o céu começava a ficar escuro. Temari saiu da água e se jogou na grama. Shikamaru fez o mesmo. Ficaram algum tempo olhando o céu. O Nara moveu os olhos até a loira e ficou a observá-la. Era tão bom passar o dia com ela, sem preocupações, sem missão. A Sabaku virou o rosto para ele quando percebeu que estava sendo observada. Seus olhares se encontraram.

- O que foi hein? – perguntou encarando o Nara.

- Nada –respondeu sem quebrar o contato visual- estava só olhando. Não posso?

- Não. – sorriu para ele. Sentou-se para quebrar o contato, estava ficando corada. Shikamaru fez o mesmo. Olhou para a mão da loira que estava próxima de si e teve ímpetos de tocá-la. Não teve coragem, o clima tinha ficado tenso desde o acontecido na barraca. Ele já sabia que a amava, mas na frente dela não tinha coragem de admitir. Na frente dela não conseguia agir normalmente. Começou a pensar no que aconteceria se ele tentasse algo. Ela poderia se irritar com ele, brigar, xingar, bater nele... Mas também podia não fazer nada, ou talvez pudesse retribuir... Pensou no Uzumaki. Tudo seria mais fácil se fosse como ele, não pensasse nas conseqüências. Às vezes pensar era tão problemático.

Temari o olhou e percebeu que estava pensativo. No que ele estaria pensando? Será que também estava pensando no que acontecera na hora do curativo? A situação estava se tornando insustentável, o silêncio era irritante. Queria dizer algo, mas as palavras teimavam em não sair.

- Não tem muitas nuvens hoje. – ela o encarou e percebeu que ele olhava para o céu enquanto falava.

- Tsc... não sei por que você gosta tanto delas. –olhou para o cima também- qual a graça de ficar olhando para o céu?

- É bom olhar para elas... pra relaxar. –tirou os olhos do céu e encarou a loira- Você que precisa disso.

- Relaxar? –o encarou também- Não estou nervosa.

- Você É nervosa. –sorriu.

- E isso te incomoda?

- Não –se espreguiça lentamente- já me acostumei com o seu jeito problemático.

- ... –Temari fica o observando uns segundos- como você consegue ser tão preguiçoso...

- E isso te incomoda? –a encara sorrindo.

- Sim –sorri de volta- você é muito irritante.

- Como você é problemática.

- Odeio quando diz isso. –cruza os braços descontente. Shikamaru ri baixo.

- E eu adoro a cara que você faz quando eu digo isso.

- Idiota. –levanta-se- Vamos voltar, já está ficando escuro. – segura o braço do shinobi e o puxa para fazê-lo se levantar. Ele murmura algo, descontente, e tenta permanecer sentado, mas a loira o puxa com muita força o obrigando a ficar de pé. Temari corou com a proximidade e solta o braço dele rapidamente. Shikamaru leva a mão em direção aos cabelos da kunoichi que fica ainda mais corada com o contato. – O que foi?

- Tem uma folha no seu cabelo. –tira a mão e mostra uma pequena folha para ela. A Sabaku fica um pouco decepcionada, achava que ele estava fazendo outra coisa.

Shikamaru ficou alguns segundos a observando. Ela estava linda com os cabelos molhados. E soltos. Ah, ele nunca a tinha visto assim.

- Qual o seu problema? –perguntou corada- Por que não para de me olhar?

- Por que você nunca solta o cabelo?

- Porque... eu não gosto dele! O Kankuro sempre fica rindo do meu cabelo! –falou enquanto passava a mão nas madeixas loiras. Shikamaru sorri.

- Mas o Kankuro ri de você por qualquer coisa, não devia levar a opinião dele a sério.

- Só ele me deu uma opinião até hoje. Se não levar a dele a sério vou levar a de quem?

- A minha. Eu acho que você ficou linda assim. Não que você não fosse bonita sempre... – passa a mão no cabelo constrangido. Temari coloca a mão no rosto para tentar disfarçar o quão envergonhada estava. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, nunca fora assim.

- Eu nunca pensei que... que você me achasse bonita. Na verdade, nunca pensei que alguém me achasse bonita. Em Konoha todas ficavam falando mal de mim, dizendo que eu não agia como uma mulher e bla bla bla. Principalmente aquela... –pensou em falar algo ofensivo mas mudou de idéia- Ino.

- Mas a Ino fala mal de todas as garotas de Konoha. –riu baixo- Ela se acha a mulher mais bonita de todas.

- E não é? Achei que todos os caras da vila amassem ela.

- É, sempre tem uns caras correndo atrás dela. Não sei por que.

- Eu achei que você também. – não queria admitir, mas sempre tivera ciúmes da outra.

- Eu? –perguntou espantado.

- Você estava sempre grudado nela...

- A Ino é minha amiga. E realmente, ela sempre me chamava pra sair com ela. – Sorriu. Será que a Sabaku estava com ciúmes?- Mas eu não tenho nada com ela e nunca teria. Ino é tão... fútil. E aposto que ela também nunca quereria ficar comigo, ela só dá bola pros caras mais importantes da vila.

- Achei que você fosse importante em Konoha.

- Só na parte dos trabalhos burocráticos. Mas elas gostam dos shinobis fortões que dão uma de herói nas batalhas. – falou tediosamente. Temari conteve um sorriso. Havia gostado de saber que ele não era muito visado pelas mulheres da vila. Mas ela sabia de uma...

- E aquela... como é o nome mesmo...Shiho! Ela continua obcecada por você?

- Continua, por quê? –perguntou sorrindo de forma desafiadora. Queria ver o que ela ia dizer agora.

- Por nada. –irritou-se. Ele sempre conseguia deixá-la sem saída- Só queria saber se ela continuava cega ou se tinha caída na real.

- O quê? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, por favor, aquela garota é ridícula. Tão ridícula que é louca por você.

- Qual o problema dela ser louca por mim? –cruzou os braços, irritado.

- Que você é um idiota.

- Aposto que não estava pensando isso quando me beijou. –Temari ficou estática. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso?

- Não me lembre disso! – ela virou-se de costas de começou a caminhar até a vila- Não sei o que deu em mim.

- Eu é que não sei o que deu em mim! – ela parou e o encarou- Imagina... beijar uma mulher insuportável como você! Mas isso não vai se repetir.

- ... – Temari sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao ouvi-lo falar isso, mas não daria o braço a torcer- Não vai mesmo.

Caminharam até a casa dos Sabaku em silêncio. Não queriam nem se encarar depois do que haviam dito. Claro que ele não queria ter dito aquilo. Estava arrependido, mas ela o tinha forçado a dizer algo, ela estava debochando demais dele. Ficou pensativo. Será que ela realmente estava arrependida do que tinha acontecido? Será que ela não havia gostado? Estava muito confuso. Até pouco tempo atrás tinha certeza de que a Sabaku não sentia nada por ele, mas depois dos beijos chegou a pensar que talvez ela gostasse um pouco dele. Mas agora não sabia de mais nada. Por que ela tinha dito aquelas coisas? Entraram na casa e avistaram Kankuro saindo da cozinha.

- Se divertiram?

Temari não respondeu, subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto.

- O que aconteceu? –continuou o Sabaku.

- Nada.

- Por que vocês estão molhados? –olhou desconfiado- O que estavam fazendo?

- Nadando. –Shikamaru respondia sem pensar. Estava irritado pela conversa que tiveram. Kankuro percebeu que tinha algo errado e decidiu não falar mais nada.

Shikamaru foi até o quarto de hóspedes tomar um banho. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Gostava dela, estava tudo dando certo, por que ela tinha que falar aquelas coisas? Temari também estava no banho e pensava nas mesmas coisas que o moreno. Por que tinha falado daquele jeito com ele? Nem ela sabia. Talvez devesse pedir desculpas... Claro que não! Sabaku no Temari não voltaria atrás, não ia se humilhar para ele. Quando saiu do banho foi até a sala e avistou Shikamaru e Gaara no sofá. O ruivo fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse.

- Falei com a hokage e ela disse que também vai mandar um grupo de shinobis para investigar a Vila da Flor. – ajeitou-se no sofá- e a missão de vocês continua a mesma.

- Vamos só nós dois atrás do Yukiteru? –perguntou Temari. Shikamaru ficou um pouco irritado com a pergunta da kunoichi. Ela não queria ir só com ele?

-Não, a hokage vai mandar o Naruto com vocês. Pelo que ela me falou foi o Naruto que fez praticamente tudo. Aliás –encarou o moreno- ela está furiosa com você, está pensando em nomear o Uzumaki como líder da missão por que você "perdeu a cabeça".

- É, eu me descontrolei um pouco. – olhou para a Sabaku. Tinha se preocupado tanto com ela e agora ela o tratara assim- Mas isso não vai se repetir.

- Ela disse também que segundo alguns moradores próximo àquela vila –o ruivo abre um mapa- dois shinobis com as características do Yukiteru e da garota que está com ele foram vistos indo nessa direção. –faz uma trilha com o dedo.

- Certo, partiremos amanhã cedo. –falou Temari.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou o kazekage.

- Não. Por quê?

- Temari –o irmão a encarou- se estiver indisposta posso mandar outro shinobi no seu lugar.

- Não Gaara, eu quero ir atrás deles. –levantou-se- vou fazer o jantar. Kankuro descia as escadas enquanto a loira ia na direção da cozinha.

- Hum... Temari está de mau humor – o mais velho balançou a cabeça negativamente- isso não é nada bom. – Gaara apenas concordou- Ei Nara! –Shikamaru o encarou- que história é essa de você ser namorado da Temari?

- O quê? – Shikamaru não tinha prestado a atenção no que o outro havia dito, ouviu apenas "namorado da Temari".

- Não se fala em outra coisa na vila. –disse o ruivo levantando-se do sofá.

- Ah... –passou a mão no rosto- Temari estava brincando.

- Ela ficou louca? –disse Kankuro- agora está todo mundo falando de vocês.

Shikamaru não ouvia nada. Estava muito irritado, precisava relaxar. A única coisa que queria era encontrar Yukiteru o mais rápido possível, entregá-lo ao kazekage e voltar pra sua vila. Não queria mais ficar perto da loira. Estava na cara que ela não gostava dele. Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao pensar isso. Justo agora que finalmente admitira para si mesmo seus sentimentos por ela... Não, não pensaria mais nisso. Será que realmente a amava? Ela era tão agressiva e problemática. Talvez tivesse confundido as coisas. Talvez estivesse apenas com medo de que ela morresse quando foi seqüestrada por Yukiteru, afinal, se conheciam há muitos anos. Talvez não fosse amor o que sentia por ela. Era nisso que queria acreditar. Amanhã a missão começaria novamente, precisava descansar, não devia ficar se estressando a toa.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto todos comeram em silêncio. Shikamaru e Temari nem se encaravam e os outros, percebendo que algo havia acontecido, decidiram não se meter. Terminada a refeição, Shikamaru pediu licença e foi dormir. A única coisa que queria era que chegasse amanhã logo. Esse dia não havia sido bom para ele.

* * *

><p>Sexto! Estava tudo dando muito certo, tinha que acontecer alguma coisa né! kkkkkkkk<p>

Não faço nem idéia de quando foi que eu postei o último capítulo, mas se demorou um pouco foi porque eu tive vestibular esse fim de semana e no próximo tenho de novo y-y

**Tikara: ** que bom que gostou =D

sobre a parte das armas, achei que não era necessário detalhar muito e além do mais o Naruto faz coisas incríveis que ninguém sabe como ele consegue kkkkk

e sobre a Matsuri, na verdade eu ja tinha pensando em botar nela no capítulo, mas quando você falou eu pensei "nossa! todo mundo está adivinhando o que vai acontecer na fic!" usahasuasuahsusah

e realmente, deve ser horrível ser ameaçado pelo Kankuro o.o

**xAkemihime: **ahh, a pegação... já estava na hora de acontecer alguma coisa entre eles, né? e o Shikamaru sem camisa deve ser um deus mesmo *-*

e o Naruto, foi maldade da minha parte fazer ele entrar bem naquela hora kkkkkkkkk

há! você já sabia que era o Yukiteru... muito esperta... (ou sou eu que não sei fazer um mistério kkkkk)

não se preocupe, eu não fico cansada de ler "capítulo muito bom", pelo contrário, eu adoro ler isso =D

eu também ADORO o Kankuro ciumento *-* na verdade eu adoro o Kankuro de qualquer jeito! usahuashsuh

Mirai Nikki é muito bom né! eu adorei! mas não confunda os personagens daqui com os de lá porque não tem nada a ver! nada mesmo, você já deve ter percebido que o Yuki do Mirai Nikki é beeeem diferente! uashasuhsauh

**Otowa Nekozawa: **tadinho do Shika, ele não vê novela mexicana! uashsuhasuahuash e na hora da "agarração" ele nem se lembrou do ferimento né kkkkkkkkkk

estava lendo o seu perfil e vi que você é mesmo bastante democrática. Eu não sou, quero o Shikamaru com a Temari e ponto. Não gosto da Ino :(

não consigo ler nada do Shikamaru com a Ino ou qualquer outra (ou outro o.o')

sabe, acho que você é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo que lê tanto Shikatema quanto Shikaino =D mas eu fico feliz, afinal você está lendo uma fic Shikatema kkkkkk

e dessa vez suas previsões não deram certo, não foi nesse capítulo que o Yukiteru apresentou um personagem novo =D


	8. Sétimo dia

Sétimo dia: Problemas

- Idiota! Estúpida! É isso que você é, Yuno! – gritou o shinobi enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Eu já disse que não tive culpa, Yukiteru. –a kunoichi permanecia sentada em um tronco e não parecia irritada.

- Você não podia ter levado ele lá tão rápido! Ele me pegou de surpresa!

- Ele me ameaçou, não pude fazer nada. Aliás... – a morena levantou-se e encarou o shinobi- muito obrigada por te me ajudado quando ele estava me usando como refém. –o sarcasmo estava nítido em sua voz.

- Yuno... – riu baixo- você achou mesmo que ele ia te matar? Claro que não! Eu já te disse, ele ia de vez em quando em Suna e pelo que todos falavam ele não é um shinobi muito bom. E, além do mais, ele não é do tipo que mata uma pessoa por nada.

- Não é um shinobi muito bom? Pelo que eu vi ele te pegou duas vezes, com a mesma técnica ainda.

- Cale essa boca! – o shinobi irritou-se- Da próxima vez ele vai ver só! Mas agora eu tenho que pensar em um jeito de pegar a minha princesa de novo. –sorri.

- Não seja imbecil Yukiteru! Deixe essa garota pra lá! Temos que pensar no golpe!

- Que se dane esse golpe! Eu só quero a Temari.

- O quê? Achei que quisesse ser kazekage!

- Quero. Mas não me adiantaria nada ser kazekage e não tê-la comigo.

- Ah, por favor. – Yuno passou a mão no rosto, indignada- Ela nem gosta de você. Pior, ela te odeia. –Yukiteru ficou em silêncio, aquela garota o estava irritando demais- Alem do mais, ela gosta do Nara.

- Já chega! –gritou, assustando a kunoichi- Por que você não fica de boca fechada? - falou exaltado- Dessa vez eu vou fazer um plano melhor e você não vai estragá-lo! Eu vou matar esse desgraçado de uma vez! Vou matá-lo lentamente, na frente da Sabaku! –riu maleficamente.

- Não. – Yukiteru a encarou indignado. Estava cansado de ouvi-la pedir para que ele não matasse o outro- Você não vai matá-lo. –um sorriso sádico formou-se no rosto da garota- Eu é que vou me acertar com ele. Ele vai se arrepender de ter me tratado daquela forma. –Yukiteru sorriu. Agora sim estavam se entendendo.

* * *

><p>- Temari. – ouviu uma voz ao longe, mas não conseguia identificar quem a chamava- Temari! Temari! –abriu os olhos a contra gosto e avistou o irmão mais velho.<p>

- O que você quer Kankuro? - perguntou com a voz arrastada.

- Já passa das 11h.

- O quê? - sentou-se na cama e olhou o relógio, incrédula.

- Que absurdo! – o shinobi riu baixo- até o preguiçoso do Shikamaru já está acordado há muito tempo e você aí dormindo!

- Idiota! –Temari pegou uma toalha e entrou rapidamente no banheiro.

Por que tinha dormido tanto? Isso nunca acontecia. Abriu o chuveiro e entrou debaixo da água morna. Ficou alguns minutos perdida em pensamentos. Estava pensando como seria a missão agora, depois daquela situação constrangedora que acontecera na barraca. Ela tinha ficado se _agarrando_ com o moreno e o pior é que o Uzumaki os tinha pegado no flagra. Lembrou-se do dia anterior. Shikamaru parecia ter ficado muito irritado com o que ela dissera. Tinha dito que não sabia como aquilo tinha acontecido entre eles... Mas estava mentindo. Desde o começo da missão desejava secretamente que aquilo acontecesse. Sempre que faziam missões juntos percebia algumas insinuações da parte dele e as retribuía. Todos em Konoha falavam dos dois, da estranha "amizade" deles. Mas era só isso, ele nunca tinha tentado nada. A falta de iniciativa dele chegava a irritá-la. Por vezes teve vontade de agarrá-lo para ver se ele percebia que ela o queria. Deus... o que estava pensando? Decidiu sair e se vestir logo, estava muito atrasada. Quando chegou na sala avistou Shikamaru e Gaara sentados no sofá conversando, sobre a missão talvez. Entrou na cozinha e comeu qualquer coisa rapidamente e voltou até a sala.

- Vamos? - perguntou, chamado a atenção de todos para si.

- Finalmente! – Shikamaru levantou-se do sofá e pegou uma mochila. Temari fez uma expressão de desagrado ao ouvir o comentário dele.

- Boa viagem. –disse o ruivo calmamente.

- Boa viagem! –falou Kankuro aproximando-se da kunoichi e a abraçando fortemente.

- O que deu em você? - perguntou ela enquanto tentava se livrar dos braços do irmão.

- Nada, não posso me despedir da minha irmãzinha? - Temari o olhou desconfiada. Ele nunca agia assim- Cuide-se hein! E se algum tarado tentar te atacar – falava isso enquanto encarava o Nara- grite!

- Ficou doido? Eu sei me defender.

- Eu sei que você sabe, mas eu não confio em certas pessoas.

- Vamos? -perguntou Shikamaru. Ele queria sair logo dalí, não agüentava mais as indiretas do Sabaku. Por quê ele ficava falando aquelas coisas? Ele nem sabia do que tinha acontecido na barraca. Sim, ele não sabia... não tinha como saber, ninguém falou nada sobre isso. E, com certeza, ele iria ficar em saber. O que será que Kankuro faria se soubesse que ele tinha agarrado a irmã dele? Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos, não queria nem imaginar o que ele faria.

Saíram da casa dos Sabaku e se dirigiram até o portão da vila. Ao passarem Temari percebeu que Matsuri dava uma piscadinha para ela. Que garota estúpida! Não parava de insinuar coisas sobre ela e o Nara. Definitivamente, não gostava daquela garota. E ela insistia em tentar ser sua amiga. Não que gostasse dela, gostava de outra pessoa, bem próxima da loira. Matsuri estava sempre se jogando pra cima do kazekage e isso irritava Temari profundamente. Achava que Gaara merecia alguém bem melhor.

- Parece que tem um atalho aqui. – a voz do moreno a tirou de seus pensamentos- Gaara disse para encontrarmos o Naruto aqui. –falava enquanto mostrava um caminho no mapa. Temari apenas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Desde o acontecido tinham evitado falar mais do que o necessário. Estava um clima bastante desconfortável. Ambos agradeceram mentalmente por a hokage ter mandando o loiro com eles novamente. Andaram por muito tempo até chegarem ao local onde iriam encontrar o Uzumaki. Ele ainda não estava lá.

- Que lugar é esse? - perguntou Temari olhando em volta e percebeu que haviam vários locais vendendo comida e algumas pequenas casas.

- Uma vila qualquer. –respondeu o moreno sem dar muita atenção à loira.

- E é seguro ficarmos aqui?

- Essa vila está no mapa pelo menos. Estou muito cansado, vamos sentar e comer alguma coisa.

Entraram em um pequeno estabelecimento e perceberam que todos se voltaram para eles. Shikamaru pareceu não se importar e foi até o balcão pedir algo. Temari foi atrás dele um pouco desconfiada. Aquele lugar parecia um bar e havia vários homens um tanto... repugnantes bebendo e conversando. Olhou para os lados e percebeu o olhar de alguns deles sobre ela. A Sabaku, definitivamente, não estava gostando daquele lugar. Olhou para o balcão e percebeu que Shikamaru conversava com o dono do bar. O que diabos ele estava falando? Queria sair logo daquele lugar. Iria sair, Shikamaru que a encontrasse lá fora. Caminhou até a saída, mas parou quando sentiu que um dos homens passara a mão em sua perna. Sentiu o sangue ferver. Aquele tarado ir ver só. Encarou o homem com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Qual o seu problema, idiota? - alguns homens que estava próximos se voltaram para ela e ficaram apreciando a cena.

- Calma gracinha. – o tarado a olhava sorrindo. Temari estava cada vez mais irritada- Você está muito irritada. Precisa se acalmar. Sente aqui no meu colo que eu te deixo bem calminha. –dizia isso enquanto dava leves tapas na própria perna. Agora era demais, tinha que dar na cara daquele imbecil.

Preparou-se para acertar um soco nele, mas parou quando alguém puxou o homem pela camisa fazendo-o se levantar da cadeira.

- Fale com ela desse jeito de novo e eu te mato! – Temari arregalou os olhos ao ver que era Shikamaru quem ameaçava o homem. Nunca o tinha visto agindo assim.

- Calma aí. – o homem tentava inutilmente se livrar do Nara.

- Pare com isso Shikamaru! – falou Temari indignada- eu sei me defender! – puxou fortemente o braço dele obrigando-o a soltar o homem. Ele suspirou aliviado quando se viu livre das mãos do shinobi, mas em seguida foi acertado por um forte soco da loira que o fez cair sobre uma mesa- Imbecil! Nunca mais ouse me tocar!

- Vadia! –um dos homens que estava sentado se levantou e segurou a Sabaku por trás- Kaname, se vingue dela!

Shikamaru ajudou Temari a se livrar do homem e deu um soco no estômago do mesmo. Quando se deram conta já estavam sendo ameaçados por todo o bar e todos foram direto para cima do Nara. O moreno teve que lutar com mais de dez homens e quando finalmente se livrou deles pegou Temari pelo pulso e a puxou para fora do local. A Sabaku percebeu que ele estava bastante irritado.

- Isso tudo não precisava ter acontecido! Podia ter me virado sozinha! – falou enquanto se livrava dele.

- Fique quieta um pouco! – Temari o encarou e percebeu que escorria um pouco de sangue do canto de sua boca.

- Idiota! – pegou um papel que tinha no bolso e limpou cuidadosamente o sangue que escorria- não gosto que me trate como uma donzela indefesa que precisa da sua proteção. – Shikamaru nada disse, estava incomodado com a proximidade.

- Yo! – Temari afastou-se um pouco ao ouvir a voz do Uzumaki. Por que ele sempre tinha que chegar em momentos constrangedores? Primeiro havia os visto se agarrando e agora a viu "cuidando" delicadamente dele. Certamente o loiro devia achar que eram namorados. – Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Andou se metendo em confusão Shikamaru? - o loiro riu baixo. O Nara não era de se meter em encrencas.

- Sim, tudo por causa dessa mulher!

- Já disse que se meteu porque quis!

- Por que você anda com essas roupas? Devia se vestir mais decentemente!

- Está me chamando de indecente? - perguntou a loira, indignada, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Sua saia é muito curta! Depois os caras ficam te assediando e eu tenho que me meter!

- Como assim "tem" que se meter?

- Por que eu sou homem, e um homem tem que defender uma mulher.

- Ah, por favor Nara! Não venha com essas suas conversas machistas!

- Ei, ei, ei! –falou o Uzumaki enquanto separava os dois que se encaravam ferozmente- chega! Mal começamos a missão e vocês já estão brigando!

Shikamaru e Temari pararam de se encarar. Cruzaram os braços irritados. Naruto sorriu. O tempo passava, mas os dois continuavam os mesmos, sempre brigando. Sentaram-se em um banco próximo e discutiram os detalhes da missão.

- O dono do bar disse que duas pessoas passaram por aqui recentemente. Provavelmente eram Yuno e Yukiteru. E pelo que ele me disse eles não pareciam estar se escondendo, pelo contrário, até disseram para onde iam. –falou Shikamaru.

- Isso significa que eles querem que a gente os encontre. –disse a loira- Pode ser periogoso seguirmos o caminho que eles disseram.

- Mas temos que encontrá-los não temos? –perguntou o Uzumaki- Então temos que ir atrás deles!

- Mas deviamos procurar outro caminho. –Shikamaru abriu o mapa e começou a analisá-lo- Tem três caminhos que vão até onde eles disseram que iam.

- Devem estar querendo nos separar. Esperam que um vá por um caminho.

- Ahh! O que vamos fazer? –perguntou o loiro exaltado- Do jeito que vocês falam parece que eles já calcularam os nossos movimentos!

- Parece que esse Yukiteru não é tão estúpido quanto falaram em Suna. –Shikamaru olhava procurando inutilmente outro caminho- não adianta, temos que seguir um desses caminhos.

- Mas são 3 contra 2, não? Eles não tem chance contra nós!

- Não é tão simples Naruto. Não sabemos se eles não trouxeram ajuda.

- Nah! Meus clones dão conta de tudo! – falou sorridente.

- Naruto, não seja imprudente. –repreendeu a Sabaku. Naruto cruzou os braços, insatisfeito.

- Bom –Shikamaru mostrou o mapa para os outros- me ajudem a decidir. Por qual desses caminhos devemos ir?

- Eu não vou dar opinião. –Naruto recostou-se no banco- não quero que venham me acusar depois.

- Esse é o que Yukiteru disse que ia não é? – perguntou a loira. O moreno balançou a cabeça afirmativamente- Então só nos restam esses dois. Vamos por esse que é mais curto.

- Certo – Shikamaru fechou o mapa e se levantou- também tinha pensado nesse.

* * *

><p>- Yuki, já sei por onde eles vão ir.<p>

- Ótimo Yuno! Não acreditei quando você disse que ia descobrir.

- Você subestima meus poderes. –sorri- Muito simples Yukiteru. Eu controlei a mente de algumas pessoas naquela vila e tudo que eles descobrem eu também descubro.

- Ah! Você é muito boa, garota! – falou sorridente enquanto dava tapas no ombro dela- e o que pretende fazer agora?

- Agora é que a diversão começa, Yuki. –ambos sorriram.

* * *

><p>Era por volta das 17h e o sol estava começando a se pôr. A trilha os levou até uma floresta incrivelmente fechada. Seu interior era escuro apesar da claridade do dia.<p>

- Talvez devêssemos ter ido por outro lugar. –falou a Sabaku.

- Tem medo de escuro? –perguntou o Nara sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Claro que não!

- Não se preocupe Temari, o Shikamaru está aqui. Se ficar com medo você agarra o braço dele. – a loira encarou o Uzumaki, irritada- não se preocupe, finjam que eu nem estou aqui.

- Cale a boca! E pare de insunuar coisas sobre nós!

- Oh... Eu achei que vocês eram...

- Não somos nada, Naruto. –falou seriamente o moreno.

Temari sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento. Ele fora tão convicto no que dissera. Será que ele tinha se arrependido mesmo do que tinha acontecido entre eles?

- Olhem ali! É aquela garota! – Naruto apontou para um vulto que passava correndo rapidamente e foi atrás dele.

- Espere Naruto! –Shikamaru tentou segurá-lo, mas ele era rápido demais. Adentrou pelo meio das árvores atrás do loiro, porém não o avistou mais. A floresta era muito escura e fechada- Droga! Por que ele fez isso? Como vamos achá-lo agora?

- Volte aqui, Shikamaru! – ele sentiu a loira segurar a manga de sua camisa- Vai ser um problema maior ainda se você sumir também.

Sairam do meio das árvores e voltaram até a trilha. Temari olhou para o lado e avistou Yuno.

- Ela está ali! – pegou o leque e jogou uma rajada de vento nela. Depois que o vento se dissipou não viram mais ninguém.

- Não seja estúpida Temari! – uma voz atrás de si a fez se virar rapidamente e dar de cara com Yuno.

Temari pegou novamente o leque e tentou usá-lo para acertar a morena, mas, ao invés disso, o leque passou através do corpo dela. Shikamaru aproximou-se e segurou o braço da loira fazendo-a encará-lo.

- O que deu em você? Não tem ninguém aqui.

- Mas... era um genjutsu?

- Provavelmente. Lembra que quando lutamos com eles ela disse que tinha pegado o Naruto em um genjutsu?

- É... –Temari amarrou novamente o leque nas costas.

- Essa Yuno parece mais perigosa do que pensávamos. Temos que tomar cuidado com ela. –olhou para o meio da floresta- Só espero que o Naruto esteja bem.

- O que deu nele? Achei que ele tivesse começado a pensar!

- É, eu também. Vamos torcer pra que ele use da sorte dele de novo e fique bem.

* * *

><p>Naruto corria rapidamente atrás da suposta Yuno, e, por mais que corresse, não conseguia alcançá-la. Quando estava bem próximo ela desapareceu. Naruto ficou parado, abismado. Olhou em volta e percebeu que tinha se afastado demais dos outros.<p>

- É muito fácil mesmo te enganar, Naruto. – o loiro olhou para o lado e avistou Yuno novamente. O que estava acontecendo? Preparou um rasengan e correu na direção dela, mas quando estava bem próximo ela desapareceu de novo. Naruto desfez o rasengan e ficou olhando para os lados.

- hahahahaha – o Uzumaki se virou na direção da risada- é tão engraçado ver a cara de vocês! –era Yukiteru. O problema é que agora o loiro já não sabia se era real.

- Você! – Naruto se preparava para a batalha- Agora nós vamos te pegar e você não vai escapar!

- Uzumaki, queria que você conhecesse nosso amigo, Hideki. –disse Yukiteru calmamente. Naruto ficou encarando o homem que se aproximava. Era bastante alto e tinha cabelos castanhos.

- É um prazer conhecer o shinobi que salvou Konoha da Akatsuki. –falou o homem ironicamente- Mas vamos ver se você é tão bom assim.

- Vou deixar isso por sua conta, Hideki. –disse Yukiteru- Tenho que ir atrás dos outros dois. –disse isso e sumiu no meio das árvores.

- Humf! Não tenho medo de você! – Naruto estava confiante, como sempre. Hideki sorriu, parecia ainda mais confiante que o loiro.

Naruto preparou novamente um rasengan e correu na direção do inimigo, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo uma parede de terra apareceu entre os dois e parou o rasengan. Mudou de tática e fez aparecer dezenas de clones que partiram para cima do shinobi. Hideki se livrou facilmente de todos os clones, mas permaneceu parado, não atacou o Uzumaki. Naruto, inconformado, fez aparecer ainda mais clones e se misturou entre eles. Dessa vez Hideki teve um pouco de dificuldade de vencer os clones, mas estava acabando com todos. De repente o Naruto verdadeiro aparece muito próximo dele com um rasengan. Agora não tinha escapatória. O rasengan o acerta em cheio e ele cai a alguns metros de distância. Naruto sorri. Ele não era tão bom assim. Naruto olhou novamente para o inimigo e viu que ele se transformou em uma rocha.

- Mas o que...

- Achava que era só você que usava clones? – Naruto se virou na direção da voz e viu Hideki parado a alguns metros dele. Em seguida fez alguns selos e paredes de pedra cercaram o loiro por todos os lados- Eu que ganhei!

Jutsus de terra. Naruto estava preso entre as rochas e não tinha como escapar. Aquele lugar não trazia boas lembranças. Lembrou-se de quando lutou contra o Quarteto do Som para salvar o Uchiha, naquela missão acontecera a mesma coisa. Ele e os outros ficaram presos em um jutsu de terra. O problema é que dessa vez não tinha o Chouji para ajudá-lo. Começou a sentir-se fraco, ele devia estar sugando seu chakra. Apoiou-se em uma das paredes para permanecer de pé, mas não agüentou por muito tempo. Sua visão começou a ficar embaçada e em seguida não pode ver mais nada.

* * *

><p>Minhas sinceras desculpas pelas partes de luta, não tenho talento nenhum para descrever momentos de ação, mas infelizmente eles são necessarios. y-y<p>

vamos aos comentários...

**Tikara: **ficou frustrada? acredita que eu também fiquei frustrada quando terminei de escrever esse capítulo? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

mas calma, as coisas são melhoras daqui a pouco =D

e o adjetivo foi perfeito para descrever a Ino kkkkkkk odeio ela .

**xAkemihime: **não sei porque mas eu sempre imagino o Kankuro como um irmão ciumento! kkkkkkk

pois é né, o capítulo começou tri bem e terminou mal uhasauhasusa tava tudo muito bem... tinha que acontecer alguma coisa pra estragar a felicidade eles muahahaha

eu amo a Yuno do Mirai Nikki mas a Yuno daqui eu odeio e.e ainda estou pensando que maldade eu vou fazer com ela no final *-* kkkkkkkkkk

**Otowa Nekozawa: **fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo =D e realmente, eu gosto muito mais de falar dos sentimentos deles do que das lutas

ah sim, eles falaram mal da Ino usahasuhasuhas não consegui me conter de botar a Ino no meio

sobre os casais que eu gosto... difícil... eu praticamente só leio Shikatema. Já li do Suigetsu com a Karin (sim, eu sou doida). Não gosto de nada com o Sasuke ou com a Sakura e nem do Gaara com a Ino. Ino e Kiba eu gosto um pouco até. Naruhina é tolerável, Neji e Tenten nem pensar! Não gosto de nenhum dos dois. Nossa, eu falei mal de quase todos os casais possíveis... se você quiser escrever uma fic que eu goste de verdade teria que ser Shikatema *-*

e sim, vão ter bastante momentos intimistas (adoro isso) *-*


	9. Oitavo dia

Sétimo/Oitavo dia: Escuridão

Olhou para o céu visivelmente preocupado. Já estava quase totalmente escuro. Mesmo ainda tendo um resquício da luz do dia mal conseguiam enxergar poucos metros à frente, quando a noite caísse totalmente estariam com sérios problemas.

- Vamos ir mais rápido para ver se conseguimos sair dessa floresta antes que escureça totalmente. –falou para a loira que acenou afirmativamente para ele.

Andaram rapidamente, mas aquele lugar parecia não ter fim. Shikamaru olhou para trás e lembrou-se do Uzumaki. Queria voltar para procurá-lo, mas não podia. Ia ser ainda pior se os três fossem pegos em uma armadilha. Tinham que sair logo da floresta e pensar em um jeito de achar o loiro, mas quanto mais corriam, menos enxergavam. Estava escurecendo rápido demais. De repente a trilha sumiu e se viram no meio das árvores. Pararam imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu? Por que a trilha acabou? –perguntou a Sabaku- No mapa não falava nada dela acabar aqui!

- Não sei... –Shikamaru olhou para os lados e viu que a situação estava pior do que imaginava. Estavam perdidos na escuridão total e não tinham nenhuma lanterna.

- Não importa se a trilha terminou –a voz dela o fez parar de pensar- vamos continuar seguindo em frente, talvez vá para fora dessa floresta. Shikamaru concordou e deu um passo para frente, mas sentiu as mãos da loira segurarem seu braço. Parou e virou-se para ela- Espere! Temos que ir juntos se não vamos nos perder.

Shikamaru sabia que ela tinha razão, mas senti-la tão perto o deixava muito desconfortável. Mas o que estava pensando? Já havia se convencido de que o que tinha acontecido entre eles fora um erro e que não gostava dela de verdade, não é?

- Tem razão. –Shikamaru levou o braço para trás e segurou a mão da loira.

Temari repreendeu a si mesma quando percebeu que um sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Como podia sorrir com o toque dele depois de tudo que ele falou? Ele havia dito que nada mais ia acontecer entre eles. E, além do mais, estavam em uma missão, tinham que agir como shinobis.

Caminharam o mais rápido que conseguiram devido a escuridão. Shikamaru estava muito preocupado, certamente Yukiteru estava planejando algo contra eles e na situação que estavam seriam presas muito fáceis.

* * *

><p>Yuno acendeu uma lanterna e chamou a atenção de Yukiteru.<p>

- Mas o que você está fazendo? Eles podem nos ver!

- Calma, eu já sei onde eles estão.

- Como você descobre essas coisas? Aqui não tem ninguém para você dominar a mente.

- Mas tem animais. Yukiteru, dessa vez não tem erro, eles estão perdidos.

- O que você pretende agora?

- Você vai me ajudar agora, Yuki – Yukiteru a encarou- temos que achar um jeito de separá-los.

- Certo, mas o que você vai fazer?

- Não se preocupe, eu já planejei tudo.

Yuno andou rapidamente por entre as árvores sendo seguida pelo shinobi. Quando se aproximavam do casal Yuno desligou a lanterna.

- Tem alguém aqui! –Temari parou e olhou para os lados na esperança de ver um vulto- Posso sentir o chakra dele... daquele maldito!

Avistaram um vulto avançar para cima deles rapidamente. Tiveram que soltar as mãos para desviar do ataque. Uma lanterna se acendeu e Shikamaru pode olhar em volta. Yukiteru segurava a lanterna. Avistou também Yuno.

- É um prazer revê-lo, Nara. – disse o shinobi, irritando Shikamaru.

- Cale a boca! –roscou- você vai se arrepender de ter me encontrado de novo! Dessa vez você não vai escapar!

- Calma aí... Estamos com o seu amigo.

- Naruto?

- Exatamente.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. –Yuno pronunciou-se- Nós entregamos o Uzumaki se vocês convencerem o kazekage a nos deixar fugir com a relíquia.

- Ficou doida? – Temari irritava-se só de ouvir a voz da kunoichi- Gaara jamais deixaria vocês fugirem!

- Pensem bem –falou Yukiteru- estamos dando uma chance para vocês. Se não aceitarem seremos forçados a atacá-los.

- Podem vir! –gritou Temari tirando o leque das costas. Shikamaru preocupou-se. Não podia lutar naquela escuridão. Não conseguiria usar nenhum jutsu.

Yuno preparou-se para lutar e desligou a lanterna. Nesse momento, Shikamaru segurou fortemente o pulso de Temari e começou a correr obrigando-a a segui-lo.

- Por que está fazendo isso? –perguntou enquanto corria.

- Porque não podemos vencê-los! Se eles já capturaram o Naruto é bem provável que nos peguem também!

Não enxergavam o que havia na frente, apenas corriam o mais rápido que podiam. Pararam apenas quando chegaram a uma clareira. Encostaram-se em uma árvore e descansaram um pouco. Estavam ofegantes. Parece que Yukiteru e Yuno não os tinham seguido.

- O que vamos fazer? –perguntou Temari sentando-se recostada na árvore ainda bastante ofegante.

- Esperar amanhecer. –fez o mesmo que a loira- não podemos fazer nada nessa escuridão.

Temari nada respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e fechou os olhos. Shikamaru olhou para ela e percebeu que sua respiração estava descompensada. Haviam corrido muito, mas não era motivo para ela estar assim, afinal de contas ela era uma kunoichi e, com certeza, tinha um condicionamento físico melhor que o dele. Percebeu que ela estava com um corte no braço.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... só estou cansada. -Shikamaru se aproximou dela e colocou a mão em sua testa. Estava muito quente. Temari afastou a mão dele e tentou se levantar- eu estou bem... – sentiu suas pernas tremerem e não conseguiu mais se manter em pé.

Shikamaru segurou a kunoichi antes que ela atingisse o solo. Por que ela era tão teimosa? Olhou para ela e percebeu que seus olhos estavam fechados. O que estava acontecendo? Há minutos atrás ela parecia muito bem.

- Temari! – sacudiu delicadamente o corpo da loira, mas ela não reagia. O desespero começou a tomar conta de si. Novamente Temari estava correndo perigo e ele não sabia o que fazer- Temari, acorde!

- Calma... bebê chorão – sentiu um grande alívio quando ouviu a voz fraca dela e percebeu que ela abrira um pouco os olhos- eu não vou morrer.

Shikamaru a segurou em seus braços e olhou o ferimento no braço. Devia ter acontecido quando Yuno partiu para cima deles. Será que a kunai estava envenenada? Será que era esse o plano deles, por isso não os seguiram? O que faria agora? Provavelmente Yuno tinha o antídoto, mas como pegaria dela? Eles queriam um acordo, talvez se ele falasse com Yukiteru novamente...

- Shikamaru... – olhou para a loira que o tirou de seus pensamentos- nem pense... em fazer alguma bobagem... n-não vamos fazer acordo nenhum com eles. – por acaso Temari conseguia ler mentes agora? Como ela sabia?

- Mas eles devem ter o antídoto...

- Não seja estúpido... – Temari se livrou dos braços dele e levantou-se com dificuldade- eu não estou... tão mal assim.

- Pare de ser problemática! Nós temos que encontrá-los novamente!

- Sim... e quando nós encontrarmos... vamos acabar com eles e pegar o antídoto.

Temari estava sendo otimista demais. No estado que estava não poderia lutar e ele não podia lutar com os dois sozinho. A Sabaku sentou-se novamente. Estava sem forças. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas os abriu em seguida.

- Pode dormir –disse o moreno- vou ficar de vigia.

Temari pensou em retrucar, mas estava fraca demais para isso. Decidiu que precisava mesmo descansar, recostou-se na árvore e fechou os olhos, porém não conseguia dormir. Seu braço latejava. Como aquela maldita tinha conseguido acertá-la? Ela desviou tão rápido... Droga, aquela vagabunda era muito boa. Além da dor no braço sentia dor nas costas, nas pernas... ah, só agora tinha percebido o quão mal estava. Queria tanto uma cama macia. Mas não, tinha que dormir recostada naquela árvore tão dura... Abriu um pouco os olhos e olhou para o moreno. Os braços dele eram tão macios... por que diabos tinha se desvencilhado dele? Dormir no colo dele ia ser muito melhor. Talvez devesse pedir para... não, estava louca, não podia pedir para dormir no colo dele. Mas o que tinha de tão errado? Ela estava mal, era só por isso que pediria, não significava que gostasse dele.

- O que foi? – ouviu ele perguntar- Está passando mal?

- Mais ou menos... Não consigo dormir aqui. –não tinha coragem de falar o que realmente queria. Shikamaru pensou em perguntar se ela queria se deitar no colo dele, mas afastou tais pensamentos. Não falaria uma coisa daquelas. Temari tentou ajeitar-se da melhor forma possível, mas ainda assim era extremamente desconfortável. Estava com tanto frio, devia ser por causa da febre.

- Está com frio? – agora era a chance, se dissesse que sim talvez ele se aproximasse dela.

- Sim... –falou quase em um sussurro.

Shikamaru se aproximou lentamente dela e a envolveu delicadamente em seus braços. Temari encostou a cabeça no peito dele e fechou os olhos. Estava ótimo agora. A loira dormiu em questão de poucos minutos. O Nara olhava para o céu, preocupado. Não sabia qual o tipo de veneno que havia na kunai, não sabia se ela ia ficar bem. Suspirou. A única coisa que queria era ver o sol. Depois que o sol nascesse poderiam pensar em fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

><p>- Por que você me segurou? Agora eles escaparam! –falou Yukiteru exaltado.<p>

- Era isso mesmo que tinha que acontecer. –a garota sorriu- logo eles virão atrás de nós. Essa kunai está envenenada.

- O quê? –gritou o shinobi- Você acertou a Temari com ela!

- Sim e a essa altura o Shikamaru já deve estar desesperado. –riu alto- e logo ele vai nos procurar para pegar o antídoto.

- Você está louca? –colocou as mãos na cabeça- e se ela morrer?

- Ela não vai morrer...infelizmente.

- Yuno –o shinobi a encarou seriamente- nem pense em tentar matar a Temari!

- Já disse que ela não vai morrer! Mas o Nara não precisa saber disso.

- Vamos encontrar o Hideki –falou Yukiteru se afastando dela- e esperar até eles aparecerem. Duvido que eles venham antes do amanhecer.

Yuno concordou e seguiu o homem. Andaram alguns minutos e chegaram até um local onde avistaram Hideki.

- Me tire daqui! –gritava o Uzumaki preso em uma "jaula" de terra.

- Cale a boca! –falou Yukiteru se aproximando do loiro- Incrível como as coisas mudam, não? Invertemos os papeis. A diferença é que eu não vou deixar você escapar!

Naruto ficou calado. Tinha que achar um jeito de escapar.

- E então, deu tudo errado para vocês? –perguntou Hideki.

- Não, pelo contrário! –falou Yuno sorridente- deu tudo certo! Conseguimos atacar aquela loira vadia. – Naruto arregalou os olhos. Ela tinha conseguido ferir a Sabaku?

- Achei que Yukiteru não quisesse ferir a mulher.

- E não queria! –respondeu ele cruzando os braços- Eu achei que você fosse atacar o Nara!

- Não! Ela é muito mais perigosa! Se eu o atacasse ela ia vir querer lutar com a gente e não ia nem pensar em um acordo.

- É, tem razão, Temari é muito agressiva – Yukiteru sorriu- é por isso que eu a quero. – Yuno revirou os olhos.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? –perguntou o outro apontando para o Uzumaki.

- Deixe ele aí –falou o moreno- você já tirou todo o chakra dele não é? De manhã nós oferecemos o antídoto e o Uzumaki e fazemos uma chantagem com eles.

* * *

><p>Temari abriu os olhos lentamente e incomodou-se com a claridade. Finalmente era dia e podiam enxergar em volta. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu que alguém a segurava. <em>Ele <em>a segurava.

- Como está se sentindo? – notava-se preocupação na voz dele.

- Estou melhor. – levantou-se e ficou feliz por conseguir ficar em pé. Shikamaru fez o mesmo- já fez um plano?

- Vamos usar a tática do Naruto. –Temari o encarou interrogativamente- Vamos usar clones. Eu vou mandar um clone no meu lugar enquanto eu analiso o local e penso em um jeito de salvar o Naruto. Se conseguirmos libertá-lo teremos mais chances de vencermos caso tenhamos que lutar. –olhou para os lados- Dá pra sentir o chakra deles, devem estar perto.

Temari concordou e seguiram na direção do chakra. A cada passo se sentia mais fraca, mas não diria nada para ele. Se dissesse ele ia querer impedi-la de lutar e ela não queria isso. Não demorou para avistarem Yukiteru , Yuno, Naruto e alguém que não conheciam.

- Sabíamos que vocês viriam! –disse Yuno segurando um frasco com alguns comprimidos- querem isso?

- Desgraçada! –Temari cerrou o punho, queria meter a mão na cara dela garota.

- É o seguinte –falou Yukiteru- a mesma coisa de antes, daremos o antídoto e entregaremos o Uzumaki se vocês convencerem o kazekage a não vir mais atrás de nós enquanto fugimos com a relíquia de Konoha.

- Já disse que não vamos aceitar!

- Temari-hime, eu não quero que você morra... faça o que estamos pedindo e vamos te dar o antídoto.

Um barulho chamou a atenção de todos que se viraram na direção dele. Temari arregalou os olhos ao ver o homem desconhecido segurando o Shikamaru verdadeiro pelo pescoço.

- Olha só o que eu encontrei! –disse Hideki enquanto ainda segurava o Nara.

- Então esse que está com a Temari é um clone? –perguntou Yuno irritada.

Yukiteru atacou o clone que desapareceu.

- Muito espertinho –falou Hideki- achou que fosse nos enganar? –apertou um pouco mais o pescoço do shinobi que desapareceu como o clone anterior- O quê? Outro clone?

Yukiteru pulou rapidamente em uma árvore enquanto Yuno e Hideki eram pegos por uma sombra. Estava dando tudo errado de novo por causa das malditas sombras! Olhou para o lado e avistou o verdadeiro Shikamaru e Naruto. O quê? Ele tinha conseguido salvar o Uzumaki? Ele usou os clones só para desviar sua atenção enquanto ele libertava o loiro. Yukiteru mordeu o lábio inferior até sangrar. Aquele shinobi o estava irritando muito. Tinha que matá-lo de uma vez.

- Naruto, pegue o antídoto! Não vou conseguir segurá-los por muito tempo.

Naruto correu na direção de Yuno para pegar o frasco, mas Yukiteru apareceu na frente dele obrigando-o a parar. Não tinha chakra para lutar com ele. Antes que pudesse pensar em desviar, o loiro foi acertado por um chute e atingiu o chão violentamente.

- Vocês não vão escapar de novo! –gritou Yukiteru muito enfurecido.

Correu na direção de Shikamaru para atacá-lo, mas foi atingido por uma rajada de vento que o jogou longe. Temari aproximou-se da kunoichi e arrancou o frasco da mão dela. Em seguida acertou um soco em Yuno fazendo com que escorresse sangue do canto da boca da outra. Se não tivesse fraca teria dado um soco muito mais forte naquela desgraçada. Abriu o leque novamente e atacou Yuno e Hideki ao mesmo tempo o que os fez serem arremessados para longe. Shikamaru aproveitou para desfazer o jutsu e sair de perto deles. Os três correram rapidamente para longe, não poderiam lugar contra eles agora. Temari sentiu o ar faltar e não conseguiu mais correr. Começou a se sentir mal e pensou que ia desmaiar. Quando se deu conta já estava sendo carregada para longe dos inimigos. Nem sabia para onde estava indo, não conseguia mais pensar. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar, por Shikamaru provavelmente. Não sabe quanto tempo se passou, acordou apenas quando ouviu alguém chamá-la e sentiu que a sacudiam pelos ombros.

- Temari! Temari! –abriu os olhos e avistou o moreno- tome isso. –pegou o comprimido da mão dele e a água que o Uzumaki a entregava e o engoliu o antídoto. Shikamaru suspirou aliviado. Dessa vez o plano tinha dado certo.

- O que vamos fazer agora? E se eles vierem atrás de nós? –perguntou o loiro um pouco exaltado.

- Vamos aproveitar que está claro e sair dessa floresta. –o moreno pegou Temari no colo novamente.

- E você sabe como sair daqui?

- Não, mas vamos descobrir.

* * *

><p>Abriu os olhos e se viu deitada em uma cama bastante macia. Onde estava? Olhou em volta e avistou Shikamaru dormindo sentado em um pequeno sofá. Estavam em um hotel provavelmente. Será que ele havia ficado ali cuidando dela? Sentou-se na cama. Estava bem melhor, o antídoto estava fazendo efeito. Não fazia idéia de como tinha ido parar naquele lugar, nem se lembrava de ter saído da floresta. Mas o que importava é que estavam longe daquele lugar perigoso. Olhou novamente para o moreno que ainda dormia. Ficou alguns segundos o observando até que percebeu que ele abria os olhos lentamente. Desviou o olhar, constrangida.<p>

- Como você está?

- Estou bem. –respondeu em olhá-lo.

- Ótimo. – Shikamaru levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Aquele sofá era desconfortável.

- Onde estamos?

- Voltamos para aquela vila onde encontramos o Naruto. – falou enquanto massageava as costas- Eu estava aqui para ver se você ia ficar bem, vou te deixar a vontade agora. –caminhou na direção da porta- Eu e o Naruto estamos no quarto do lado.

- Shikamaru – ele se virou para ela novamente- obrigada... por se preocupar comigo. –ele apenas sorriu e saiu do quarto dela.

Deitou-se novamente e ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido. Yuno tinha conseguido pegá-la duas vezes. Primeiro na mercearia e depois com a kunai envenenada. Nunca tinha tido tantos problemas em uma missão. Garota maldita! Da próxima vez iria lutar sério, não ia se distrair mais. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou do moreno. Quando ela disse que estava com frio ele a abraçou tão docemente... Talvez ela devesse deixar de ser tão orgulhosa e ir pedir desculpas por ter dito aquelas coisas para ele. Levantou-se e foi na direção do quarto dele. Parou na frente da porta, temerosa. Pode ouvir uma voz que vinha do quarto, era do loiro.

- Aquele cara que está com eles, um tal de Hideki, ele é muito bom. Ele me venceu facilmente!

- Então agora temos mais um problema. –dessa vez ouviu a voz do moreno.

- Ahh! Vamos descansar agora! Amanhã pensamos nessas coisas "problemáticas". – Naruto riu.

- Ah sim, eu preciso de uma cama bem macia. Minhas costas estão doendo.

- Claro, você ficou um tempão sentado naquele sofá cuidando da Temari. Fale a verdade, o que está acontecendo entre vocês? – estavam falando dela? A loira colou o ouvido na porta, estava curiosa.

- Eu já disse Naruto, não está acontecendo nada.

- Como não? E aquele agarramento todo naquela barraca?

- Aquilo... foi um erro.

- Então você se arrependeu? Achei que gostasse dela.

- Eu não sei... não se se gosto dela. –Temari afastou-se da porta. Então ele tinha se arrependido mesmo? Voltou para o seu quarto. Não devia ter saído de lá. Não devia ter ouvido a conversa deles. Não _queria_ ter ouvido.

- Ah fala sério! – Naruto pegou uma toalha e foi na direção do banheiro- É claro que você gosta dela. –Shikamaru nada respondeu- Esse é o problema de vocês! Não conseguem admitir nada! Eu não sei o que aconteceu em Suna, mas sei que logo vai passar. Logo vocês nem vão mais se lembrar disso e eu vou acabar pegando vocês se agarrando de novo. –disse isso e fechou a porta.

O moreno caminhou na direção da cama e se jogou nela. Não gostara da conversa com o loiro. Simplesmente porque ele tinha toda a razão. Enquanto ficou observando a Sabaku dormir teve vontade de tocá-la de novo. De _beijá-la _de novo. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que não gostava dela, não conseguia. Sempre acontecia alguma coisa que fazia com que percebesse o quão importante ela era para ele. Será que devia pedir desculpas e dizer que tinha mentido quando falou que tinha se arrependido de ficar com ela? Suspirou. Aquela situação era tão problemática... Fechou os olhos. Queria dormir e parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Tinha que usar seu cérebro para pensar em um jeito de pegar Yukiteru, não podia perder tempo pensando na sua vida pessoal. Por que sempre tinha que fazer missões com ela? Já tinha perguntado isso para Tsunade e ela respondeu que era ótimo que fizessem missões juntos porque Temari iria botá-lo nos eixos, não ia deixá-lo fazer corpo mole, ia obrigá-lo a fazer as coisas direito. Quanto a isso ela estava certa, a Sabaku não o deixava descansar, era tão problemática. Ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e uma voz feminina chamar seu nome.

- Shikamaru... – levantou-se e se virou na direção da voz.

- Temari? – a luz estava apagada, mas podia ver a silhueta dela.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

- Eu... eu também.

- Shika... você me ama?

- Sim... – falou tão baixo que foi quase inaudível.

- Eu sabia! Hahahaha. – Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e sentiu o sangue ferver quando percebeu que tudo não passara de uma brincadeirinha do Uzumaki- Você tinha que ver a sua cara! – Naruto desfez o jutsu e apontou para o Nara enquanto ria.

- Naruto seu...- cerrou o punho. Não haviam adjetivos suficientes para descrever a raiva que sentia naquele momento.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar pra ela!

- Eu acho bom mesmo!

- Boa noite! –Naruto sorriu e se ajeitou debaixo das cobertas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Shikamaru nem respondeu, estava muito constrangido.

Maldito Naruto, ele sempre conseguia fazer a situação ficar constrangedora. Suspirou e deitou-se também. Queria muito dormir e esquecer da brincadeirinha sem graça do loiro. Por que Naruto insistia em incomodá-lo? Por que ficava se metendo na sua vida? Se ele gostava ou não da Sabaku era problema dele, mas parece que as pessoas não entendiam isso, sempre tinha alguém insinuando algo sobre eles. Virou-se de lado e puxou o cobertor até a altura dos olhos. Não devia estar irritado, estava tudo bem agora, Naruto e Temari estavam bem e sabiam que os inimigos não estavam longe, logo iriam pegá-los. Sentiu o sono pesar e não resistiu, precisava dormir bastante. Não havia dormido a noite passada porque tinha ficado cuidando da loira. Não que estivesse irritado com isso, pelo contrário, havia gostado de tê-la em seus braços aquela noite. Ficou perdido em pensamentos e logo foi vencido pelo sono.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 agora! Nem eu imaginava que essa fic ia ficar tão longa o.o'<p>

Reviews:

**Otowa Nekozawa: **Estou escrevendo uma fic pra você também! Não é Shikaino, claro, mas também não é Shikatema \o/

Sobre a parte dos "dez homens" claro que eles não eram shinobis eram uns idiotas normais, acho que o Shikamaru conseguiria vencê-los.

Sim, sim, a Yuno é a mais sádica de todas kkkkkkkkkk mas as maldades dela não param por aqui muahahaha

**xAkemihime: **Ah, eu também achei fofo o Shika defendendo ela *-*

Pois é, e ela continua achando que ele não gosta dela kkkkkkkk

E sobre a Yuno, estou pensando em um final bem ruim pra ela! =D

**Tikara: **Que bom que estão achando que as lutas estão boas, eu acho péssimas *-*

É, a Yuno é bem melhor do que todos esperavam! Mas claro, tem que ser uma kunoichi muito boa pra poder competir com a Temari \o

Você tentou adivinhar não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Acho que alguma coisa assim poderia acontecer na luta final hehe ainda é muito cedo pra isso! =D


	10. Nono dia

Nono dia: Amor

Sentiu alguém cutucá-lo e chamar seu nome e amaldiçoou mentalmente a pessoa que estava interrompendo seu sono. Tentou ignorá-la, mas não agüentou por muito tempo. Abriu os olhos e avistou Naruto em pé próximo a sua cama.

- O que você querer? – perguntou com a voz arrastada devido ao sono.

- Já é tarde, Shikamaru. Se não levantar agora eu vou ir tomar café sem você.

- Vá tomar a droga do café e me deixe dormir. –virou-se de lado e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar agora.

Naruto deu de ombros e desceu para o café. Ao chegar no salão avistou Temari sentada tomando chá.

- Yo! –a loira levantou a cabeça para encarar o Uzumaki- Você parece bem melhor! –disse ele sorridente.

- Estou sim. –sorriu tentando parecer simpática- E o Shikamaru?

- Preferiu ficar dormindo - puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela- sabe como ele é. –Temari apenas revirou os olhos- Eu até chamei ele, mas ele ficou irritado.

- Esse preguiçoso idiota vai fazer a gente perder tempo de missão.

- É verdade. Talvez se você fosse lá ele levantasse. –colocou a mão na boca para conter uma risada.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? –a loira colocou a xícara sobre a mesa e encarou o Uzumaki.

- Nada... é só que você é mais "mandona" então talvez conseguisse tirar ele de lá. – Naruto deu uma risadinha e levantou-se para ir se servir. Por acaso ele achava que ela era idiota? Era óbvio que ele estava insinuando alguma coisa, como sempre. Já estava irritada com as indiretas do shinobi.

Após alguns minutos Naruto voltou com dois pratos na mão. Como alguém conseguia comer tanto de manhã?

- Na boa Temari –ela encarou o loiro que segurava uma xícara de café- o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?- a loira fez uma expressão de dúvida- Não se faça de desentendida. Essa situação já está me deixando irritado! Está um clima muito estranho!

- Naruto, estamos em uma missão, não temos porque ficarmos discutindo esse tipo de coisa.

- Ah, por favor! Todo mundo sabe que vocês...

- Escuta aqui Naruto –a loira o encarou irritada- por que você fica se metendo na minha vida? Você está sempre querendo bancar o cupido! Mas fique sabendo que, não importa o que você diga, eu não vou ficar com aquele preguiçoso!

Um silêncio se instalou no ar e Temari percebeu que todos do hotel a encaravam. Baixou a cabeça, extremamente constrangida. Aquele loiro estúpido sempre a irritava. Agora todos estavam fofocando sobre ela. Olhou para o Uzumaki e percebeu que ele segurava o riso. Teve vontade de bater nele até ele tirar aquele sorriso do rosto. Não falaram mais nada até o loiro terminar de comer.

- Ahh! Estava uma delícia! –disse ele enquanto se espreguiçava. Temari não disse nada. Queria matar o Uzumaki. – Vou subir lá pra ver se eu consigo acordar o Shikamaru.

Naruto subiu as escadas e adentrou o quarto. Viu o moreno jogado na cama dormindo tranquilamente. Aproximou-se dele e o cutucou novamente.

- Vamos lá Shikamaru, já é muito tarde!

O moreno abriu lentamente os olhos e avistou novamente o loiro. Por que ele o estava chamando de novo? Será que ele já tinha tomado café? Não podia ser, parecia que não tinha passado nem 5 minutos desde a ultima vez que o chamara.

- Que horas são?

- Mais de 11:30.

11h? Como podia ser tão tarde? Estava com tanto sono, parecia que não tinha dormido nada. Tentou abrir totalmente os olhos, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos teimavam em se fechar.

- Vou dormir só mais 10 minutos. –disse ajeitando-se na cama novamente. Ah, aquela cama era tão macia.

- Shikamaru! Temos que sair logo! –o loiro já estava se irritando, mas o moreno nada disse. Naruto deu um soco no braço do Nara que murmurou algo em desagrado, porém continuou deitado. – Quer saber, eu desisto.

O loiro saiu do quarto e bateu na porta de Temari. Ouviu um "entre" e abriu a porta adentrando no local. Avistou a loira arrumando a mochila e caminhou até a cama onde sentou-se.

- Ele não quis levantar.

- Como assim não quis? Não tem querer, ele tem que levantar! Já é tarde!

- Eu disse isso, mas ele me ignorou e disse que ia dormir mais 10 minutos.

- 10 minutos, é? Ele vai ver só. – a loira jogou a mochila em um canto e abriu a porta bruscamente. Naruto apenas deu uma risada. Agora o Nara estava perdido.

Shikamaru ouviu a porta ser aberta violentamente, mas sequer abriu os olhos para ver quem era.

- Levante logo daí, Nara! – ah claro, só podia ser a Sabaku para abrir a porta daquela maneira.

- Não me incomode problemática. – Temari cerrou o punho, irritada- Daqui a pouco eu vou levantar. –sua voz estava sendo um pouco abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Você vai levantar AGORA! –arrancou o cobertor de cima do shinobi e o puxou violentamente pela camisa obrigando-o a ficar sentado na cama.

- Por que você tem que ser tão problemática? Eu disse que já ia levantar.

- Pois então levante! –ele permaneceu sentado o que fez a loira ficar ainda mais nervosa.

Segurou o braço do moreno e o puxou fortemente. Não conseguiu fazê-lo se mover, ele era mais forte que ela. Shikamaru virou o jogo e segurou o pulso da loira puxando-a para si. Temari se desequilibrou e caiu sobre o shinobi que envolveu sua cintura. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo? Ele tinha dito que aquilo não ia mais acontecer...

- P-pare com isso Shika... –sussurrou. Por que diabos estava pedindo para ele parar?

- Você quer mesmo que eu pare? – maldito! Ele sempre a deixava sem saída.

Temari levantou um pouco a cabeça e o encarou. Queria diz "sim", mas não conseguia. Sua mente dizia que não devia se envolver com ele, que era uma loucura, mas seu coração estava dizendo o contrário. Nunca fora do tipo de mulher romântica que se apaixona por qualquer um, mas Shikamaru tinha conseguido tirá-la do sério. Sempre ria de Matsuri por ela ficar suspirando pelo kazekage e, para falar a verdade, a achava uma idiota por isso. Quantas vezes havia dito para a morena que parasse de agir um o coração e usasse um pouco a cabeça e agora ela mesma não conseguia fazer isso... Com certeza Matsuri riria dela se soubesse disso.

- Responda problemática.

Saiu de seus pensamentos e o encarou novamente. Não respondeu, enlaçou o pescoço do shinobi e aproximou-se lentamente. Shikamaru não hesitou e aproximou-se também unindo seus lábios aos dela. Abraçou-a mais fortemente e aprofundou o beijo. Desde a vez na barraca não conseguiam parar de pensar um no outro e desejar que aquilo acontecesse de novo. Temari enterrou os dedos nos cabelos do moreno e colou os corpos ainda mais. Shikamaru passou as mãos pelas costas da loira e amaldiçoou a blusa que ela usava, era tão desnecessária naquele momento. Afastaram-se um pouco em busca de ar, mas não demorou para que as bocas se encontrassem novamente. Shikamaru deitou-se sobre a kunoichi e depositou diversos beijos no pescoço dela. Levou as mãos até a barra da blusa dela e levantou um pouco no intuito de se livrar daquela peça inútil, mas foi impedido por batidas na porta.

- Não quero interromper nada, mas temos que sair do hotel em 5 minutos. –a voz do Uzumaki fez os dois pararem imediatamente. Um pequeno pedaço da porta foi aberta- Posso entrar? Vocês estão vestidos?

- Pode. – Temari levantou-se e ajeitou a blusa. Naruto abriu a porta e encarou os dois que estavam bastante constrangidos.

- Não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas temos que sair. –disse o loiro indo na direção da mochila- Mas não se preocupem, vocês terão outra oportunidade para...

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. –falou Shikamaru enquanto pegava sua mochila também. Naruto lançou um olhar malicioso para ele, mas não disse nada.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas. – Temari saiu rapidamente do local. Por que aquele loiro idiota sempre estragava tudo?

- Shikamaru –o moreno se virou para ele- vocês estavam mesmo...

- Já chega Naruto! Pare de me perguntar essas coisas... – Naruto riu alto e terminou de arrumar as coisas.

* * *

><p>Yukiteru estava sentado em um tronco, pensativo. Tinha dado tudo errado de novo! Aquele maldito tinha ganhado <em>de novo. <em>Colocou as mãos na cabeça e olhou para o chão. O que faria agora?

- Yukiteru –ouviu uma voz feminina o chamar- vamos fugir.

- Fugir?

- Vamos pegar o tesouro e fugir! Estamos perdendo tempo tentando vencê-los!

- Eu já disse que não vou fugir. –levantou-se irritado- Eu vou pegar a Temari.

- De novo essa história! – Yuno se irritou também- Vamos acabar nos dando mal por causa disso! Yuki, se nós fugirmos com o tesouro vamos ficar ricos!

- Não estou interessado nisso.

- Qual é o seu problema? –falou exaltada- Vai deixar tudo ir por água abaixo só por causa daquela mulher? –ele ia responder algo, mas ela o interrompeu- já pensou em procurar outra?

- Não, e nem vou pensar.

- Você não tem porque ficar correndo atrás de uma mulher que nem quer nada com você! Abra os olhos Yukiteru, ela já tem outro. – o shinobi sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si, mas tentou se controlar- Você fica tentando negar, mas sabe que ela ama o Nara.

- Por que você não cala essa boca? –gritou e segurou violentamente os ombros da kunoichi- Pare de me incomodar! Pegue aquela droga de tesouro e fuja com o Hideki!

- Está me machucando! –tentou se livrar dele, inutilmente- Não queremos ir sem você.

- Eu já disse Yuno, não vou desistir enquanto não tiver Temari aqui comigo. –largou a garota- Então se quiserem esperar por mim vão ter que me ajudar.

Yuno observou enquanto o shinobi se afastava. Ele estava muito irritado. Encostou-se em uma árvore e olhou para o céu. Por que ele não desistia dessa história? O que aquela mulher tinha de especial? Será que ele não percebia que... que ela não era a única mulher no mundo? Será que ele não percebia que ela não dava valor para ele, que não o merecia? Será que ele não percebia que tinha outra garota tão próxima dele... ? Ela tinha até inventado toda aquela história com o Nara só para ver a reação dele e ele nem se importou. Sempre soube das intenções dele de pegar a Sabaku, mas achava que ele poderia mudar de idéia... que ele podia se apaixonar por outra... por ela. Mas não. Aquela mulher estava no seu caminho. E se... se ela desaparecesse? Ah sim... seria a solução perfeita. Segurou uma kunai na altura do rosto e sorriu. Tinha que tirar aquela loira do seu caminho.

- Yuno – parou de pensar e se virou na direção da voz- você falou com o Yukiteru?

- Falei, mas ele se recusa a fugir.

- O quê? - o shinobi colocou as mãos na cabeça, irritado- Por que ele não quer?

- Ele disse que não vai fugir enquanto não pegar a irmã do kazekage.

- Ele está louco? -Hideki passou a mão no rosto, indignado- Ela é muito perigosa! Mesmo envenenada ela acabou com a gente.

- É verdade –um sorriso sádico se formou em seus lábios- Hideki... não acha que o melhor a fazer é... matá-la?

- Talvez... mas se fizéssemos isso o Yukiteru ia surtar.

- o Yukiteru não está no seu juízo perfeito! Ele está obcecado por aquela mulher! Mas se acabássemos com ela...

- Yuno, acho que não devíamos fazer isso... o Yukiteru disse pra não machucarmos ela.

- E daí? Você tem medo dele? – perguntou desafiadora.

- Medo? - riu- claro que não.

- Então porque fica seguindo as ordens dele? Quer saber, acho que você é muito melhor que ele! Acho que você que devia ser o líder. –o sorriso de Yuno aumentou ainda mais. Ia ser perfeito causar uma discórdia entre eles.

- Você acha?

- Acho... aliás, o Yukiteru está sempre te tratando mal, não sei porque você aceita isso.

Hideki ficou pensativo. Nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça desobedecer às ordens do outro. Mas... talvez Yuno tivesse razão. Yukiteru estava os atrapalhando com essa história de pegar a Sabaku.

- Qual o seu plano?

- Uma batalha direta.

- Uma batalha direta? -Hideki ficou meio temeroso- Você acha que teríamos chance?

- Claro! Você já venceu uma vez aquele loiro irritante, é só você fazer isso de novo.

- Sim, mas...e aquele cara das sombras e a garota?

- Com ela eu me acerto... e quanto ao Nara, acho que o Yukiteru quer cuidar disso.

- E você acha que ele consegue vencê-lo?

- Daremos um jeito, Hideki.

* * *

><p>Saíram do hotel e sentaram-se em um banco próximo. Abriram o mapa novamente e começaram a analisá-lo. Já estavam cansados de ir atrás dos inimigos e agora, para piorar, eram três.<p>

- Vamos seguir por aqui –disse o moreno- eles não devem ter ido muito longe.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de eles terem aproveitado que a gente fugiu para pegar o tesouro e irem embora? -perguntou o Uzumaki.

- Já, mas vamos torcer para que eles não tenham feito isso. –Shikamaru fechou o mapa e se levantou.

Seguiram pela mesma trilha do dia anterior, mas ficaram um pouco temerosos de entrar na floresta novamente. Naruto, como sempre, estava confiante e sequer hesitou e adentrou na mata. Shikamaru suspirou, o loiro não tinha jeito mesmo. Parece que tudo que tinham dito sobre "andar com cautela" tinha sido ignorado pelo Uzumaki. Andaram um pouco desconfiados, mas nada aconteceu. Depois de algum tempo conseguiram sair da floresta, porém não viam nem sinal dos inimigos. Decidiram parar, já estavam andando há muito tempo. Naruto jogou a mochila no chão e se sentou.

- Onde eles se meteram? Será que eles fugiram?

Temari ficou pensativa. Yukiteru não era de desistir facilmente. Lembrou-se das coisas que ele dissera e ficou um pouco temerosa. Ele a queria e parecia que não ia desistir. Olhou para Shikamaru e lembrou-se que Yukiteru havia dito que iria matá-lo. Riu de si mesma. Não devia se preocupar com ele, afinal ele já tinha lutado contra um Akatsuki e havia vencido, não ia ser o Yukiteru que o venceria. Na verdade não se preocupava com Yukiteru, mas sim com Yuno. Ela sim parecia perigosa.

- Eu duvido –disse a loira sentando-se também- ele nunca desiste.

- Ele queria dar um golpe no Gaara e se tornar kazekage não é? - Temari confirmou- Mas agora o Gaara já sabe de tudo então o plano dele está arruinado! O que mais resta se não fugir?

- Aquele idiota quer a Temari. –falou Shikamaru um pouco irritado.

- Ah, é verdade –disse o loiro pensativo- mas porque ele é tão obcecado por você?

- Não sei... ele é louco.

- É deve ser mesmo, para gostar tanto de você. – Naruto gargalhou.

- Como é? - Temari lançou um olhar mortal para o loiro.

Naruto e Temari ficaram discutindo enquanto Shikamaru olhava para o horizonte, pensativo. Era fácil para ele fazer planos para pegar os inimigos, mas dessa vez era diferente. Yuno era muito esperta. Estavam sem saída, não sabiam nem onde eles tinham ido. Pensou na possibilidade de uma luta direta, 3 contra 3. Será que teriam chance? Talvez. Temari era muito boa, Naruto também. Deu uma risada baixa, ele era o pior dos 3. A única coisa que sabia era fazer estratégias, mas se por acaso tivesse que se meter em uma luta de corpo a corpo com alguém estaria ferrado. Da última vez que lutara com Yukiteru quase fora ferido seriamente. Se não tivesse desviado no último momento o ataque do outro poderia ter sido fatal. Odiava admitir isso, mas seu pai tinha razão. Droga, o velho sempre tinha razão. Ele sempre queria obrigá-lo a treinar. Se ele tivesse obedecido a seu pai talvez não estivesse com problemas agora. Saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém tocar delicadamente em seu ombro.

- O que foi? -sorriu ao ouvir a voz da loira.

- Estava pensando.

- Parece preocupado.

- Um pouco. –sentiu a kunoichi o puxar o obrigando a se virar para ela.

- Deixe de ser um bebê chorão! – ela estava com um sorriso confiante no rosto- Yukiteru é um idiota, é claro que vamos vencê-lo.

- Temari, seja racional, não comece a agir quem nem o Naruto. – o tom de voz dele era sério o que fez com que ela desfizesse o sorriso.

- E o que você quer que eu diga? Que eles são muito bons e nós estamos em desvantagem? –ela também estava séria- Temos que pelo menos estar confiantes.

- Tem razão, problemática. –ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Muito sem graça esse seu sorriso! Estou vendo que você ainda está preocupado. – Temari cruzou os braços, inconformada.

- E como quer que eu não esteja? Primeiro eles seqüestraram você e depois te acertaram com uma kunai envenenada.

- Eu fui descuidada, mas isso não vai se repetir.

- Temari, eu não me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com você. – ela o encarou e ia dizer algo, mas ele prosseguiu- E o pior é que eu nem posso te proteger porque você é muito melhor que eu.

- Lá vem você com essas histórias de "proteger"! Será que você não percebe que eu não preciso de proteção? –a loira deu um sorriso irônico- O que pode acontecer é você precisar que eu te proteja.

- Tudo bem, não precisa começar a me humilhar. – ele cruzou os braços, desagradado com o comentário dela.

Shikamaru pensou em responder algo, mas lembrou-se do que acontecera em Suna. Estavam indo pelo mesmo caminho, se continuasse assim iam acabar falando coisas da boca pra fora. Definitivamente, ele não queria brigar com ela de novo. Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Por que aquilo sempre acontecia? Estavam muito bem quando de repente começavam a discutir. Temari se aproximou e o abraçou. Shikamaru sorriu.

- Não quero brigar com você de novo.

- Eu também não, problemática. – disse isso e retribuiu ao abraço.

- Já está escurecendo, temos que ir arrumar as coisas! – tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou- ei!

- Por que tanta pressa? – inclinou-se para frente e tentou, sem sucesso, capturar os lábios dela- O que foi?

- O Naruto foi tomar banho em um lago aqui perto, ele já deve estar voltando.

- E daí? – suspirou em desagrado.

- E daí que eu aposto que ele vai aparecer de repente e nos deixar em uma situação constrangedora de novo. –tentou inutilmente se livrar dos braços dele.

- Temari, por que o Naruto não pode nos ver? Ele já sabe de tudo. – ela o encarou. Era uma boa pergunta.

- Porque... – pensou por alguns segundos. Por que queria esconder do Uzumaki?

Shikamaru aproveitou a distração e a beijou. Ela pensou, por alguns segundos, em empurrá-lo, mas mudou de idéia quando sentiu a língua dele pedir permissão para explorar sua boca. Quando ele se afastou um pouco ela aproveitou para se desvencilhar dele.

- Vamos logo, ainda temos que armar aquelas malditas barracas.

- Que problemático... – ele suspirou tediosamente, mas em seguida deu um sorriso atrevido- aquelas barracas são bastante grandes, podíamos armar só uma.

- Há há há! – riu sarcasticamente- Vá sonhando que vai dormir na mesma barraca que eu.

Ela deu meia volta e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Shikamaru caminhou desanimadamente até sua mochila e começou a arrumar suas coisas também. Em seguida Naruto voltou e a "paz" deles acabou. O loiro não parava um segundo de falar. Não que não gostassem dele, mas ninguém mais tinha oportunidade de falar, pois o Uzumaki não permitia. Shikamaru sorriu e tentou entender como ele podia estar tão feliz mesmo na situação em que estavam. Naruto nunca perdia as esperanças e o Nara admirava isso. Arrumaram as coisas e ficaram um tempo conversando em volta de uma pequena fogueira que haviam feito.

- Quem vai ficar de vigia primeiro? –perguntou o loiro.

- Pra mim tanto faz –Shikamaru respondeu calmamente- posso ficar agora se você quiser.

- Então você fica agora e depois eu fico no seu lugar. –o moreno concordou.

- E eu entro onde nessa história? – Temari perguntou.

- Você pode dormir.

- Por quê? – se ele respondesse o que ela estava pensando estaria encrencado.

- Porque você... –pensou se seria uma boa idéia falar aquilo.

- É mulher, é claro. – Naruto completou.

- Exatamente. – Shikamaru arrependeu-se de ter concordado, era melhor ter ficado de boca fechada, assim ela iria brigar só com o loiro.

- Por que vocês insistem em me tratar assim? – os olhos dela brilhavam de raiva dos dois.

- Porque você é mulher, ou... não é? – disse o Uzumaki. Shikamaru tapou a boca, espantado. Ele não tinha noção do perigo.

- Eu nem vou te responder. –Temari contou até dez para se controlar e não partir Naruto ao meio. –vou dormir já que tem dois "machões" aqui para vigiar o acampamento. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. –disse o loiro sorridente.

Shikamaru foi responder, mas foi surpreendido pela loira que se aproximou e o beijou docemente. Após, entrou em sua barraca. O moreno olhou para Naruto que ainda estava ali e recebeu do outro um sorriso sincero. Sim, estava feliz pelos dois. Acenou para o moreno e foi dormir também. Shikamaru suspirou desanimado, teria uma longa noite. Estava impressionado com as coisas que aconteceram. Tinha certeza que Temari ia acabar com a raça do loiro pelas coisas que ele disse. E o pior de tudo, ela aceitou ir dormir enquanto eles ficavam de vigia. Estava abismado com isso. Definitivamente, não era fácil entender aquela mulher. Outra coisa que o impressionou foi o beijo. Há pouco tempo ela falou que não queria que Naruto os visse juntos. Viu a "porta" da barraca dela se mexer e em seguida a viu sair de lá. Temari o encarou e sorriu.

- Odeio quando vocês me tratam assim. Não quero ficar lá dormindo.

- Não seja problemática, eu daria tudo para dormir nesse momento.

- Pois vá dormir e me deixe cuidar disso.

- Não. – ela fez uma expressão de desagrado- E nem adianta discutir.

- Shikamaru, porque você está fazendo isso? Eu já disse milhões de vezes que sei me cuidar.

- Não poderia dormir tranquilamente sabendo que você está aqui fora sozinha. – ela ia responder, mas ele prosseguiu- E, além do mais, você é a mais visada. Aquele maldito que te seqüestrar.

- Sim ele quer me seqüestrar, mas ele quer _matar_ você, é pior ainda.

- Tsc... já disse que não vou deixar você aqui. Vá dormir.

- Tudo bem, fique aí, mas eu vou ficar também!

Sentou-se ao lado dele e ficaram em silêncio olhando para a fogueira.

- Você não vai ir mesmo?

- Não.

Shikamaru suspirou vencido. Não tinha como discutir com ela.

- Achei que gostasse da minha companhia.

- Gosto sim. – sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros dela fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Finalmente, achei que nunca fosse tomar uma atitude.

- Problemática.

Agora tinha Temari com ele, talvez a noite não fosse ser tão ruim assim. Era estranho e, até mesmo, estúpido os dois perderem uma noite de sono para nada. Não precisavam de duas pessoas para ficar de vigia. Mas a verdade é que se preocupavam muito um com o outro. Por isso decidiram ficar os dois juntos. Temari estava feliz, a barraca nem era tão confortável, preferia muito mais ficar nos braços dele mesmo que estivessem sentados no chão no meio do nada. Riu de si mesma. Tinha ficado louca, não era possível uma pessoa em sã consciência pensar uma coisa dessas. Shikamaru acariciou o braço dela o que aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso. Realmente, a noite não seria ruim para nenhum dos dois.

* * *

><p>décimo capítulo \o

me perdoem pelo tamanho desse, acabei me passando um pouco n.n'

depois de umas lutas tem que ter um romancezinho né? *-*

Reviews:

**xAkemihime:** a inteligencia do Shikamaru sempre salva tudo \o/

e sim, nem precisa dizer que odeia a Yuno, ela é odiável mesmo kkkkkkkkkk e agora ainda mais né

eu mesma estou me surpreendendo com o Naruto dessa fic, estou até gostando dele! se bem que ele sempre estraga as coisas :p

mas que bom que gostou do capítulo =D

**Otowa Nekozawa: **fico muito feliz de saber que estou melhorando *-* e mais feliz ainda de saber que você está gostando da história!

e sobre o resto, não estou pensando em deixar ninguém a beira da morte ou coisa parecida kkkkkk sempre nas fics isso acontece, quero fazer um pouco diferente!

**Tikara: **weee mais gente falando bem das lutas *-* sinceramente, achei bem complicado escrever algo assim, demorei um tempão pra escrever algo decente

e agoooora eles deixaram o orgulho de lado né =D

e sim, o Yukiteru é isso mesmo que você está pensando um "palerma" kkkkkkkk


	11. Décimo dia

Décimo dia: Decisão

Yukiteru estava sentado em um galho enquanto olhava para o horizonte. Tinha que pensar em um jeito para pegar a Sabaku, mas não conseguia. Temari tinha razão de chamá-lo de idiota. Era isso que era, um _idiota_. Olhou para baixo e avistou Yuno fazendo um sinal para que ele descesse. Pulou da árvore e parou de frente para ela.

- O que foi agora?

- Yuki, você não é um idiota. –a expressão dele se tornou confusa, mas em seguida franziu o cenho, irritado.

- Sua...! Já disse pra não ler a minha mente!

- Eu e o Hideki já pensamos em tudo! Nós vamos atacá-los de surpresa! –ela parecia muito feliz.

- Como assim "eu e o Hideki pensamos em tudo"? Desde quando vocês fazem algo sem me consultar? –ele parecia mais irritado agora.

- Já que você não tem capacidade pra pensar em plano nós pensamos. –ela já não sorria mais.

- O quê? EU sou o líder!

- Não é mais. – Yukiteru a encarou incrédulo- Você estava surtando, então decidimos que o Hideki vai ser o líder.

- MAS VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! –gritou, muito nervoso.

- Essa sua paranóia de pegar aquela mulher está atrapalhando nossos planos, então decidimos não te consultar.

- Não acredito nisso! – ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e andou de um lado para o outro- Mas então... – tentou se acalmar um pouco- o que vocês pretendem?

- Vamos atacá-los de surpresa, matar os dois shinobis e seqüestrar a Sabaku.

- Hum, é interessante.

Yuno sorriu maleficamente. É claro que o plano não era esse. A primeira coisa que faria era matar a outra. Sim, o plano era matar os três e fugir com o tesouro. Mas Yukiteru não precisava saber disso. Depois que ela estivesse morta não teria mais o que fazer e Yukiteru não teria escolha senão fugir com eles.

- Mas escute Yuno –ela parou de devanear e o encarou- não pense que eu esqueci a história de o Hideki ter virado o líder. Ele ainda vai se ver comigo.

- Tudo bem, mas resolvam seus problemas depois! Agora temos que nos unir para vencê-los. – Yukiteru concordou e voltou para a árvore onde estava sentado.

Yuno sorriu novamente. Estava dando tudo certo. Depois que acabassem com aqueles três, Yukiteru iria brigar com Hideki e um dos dois ia sair mal dessa história, assim ela poderia ficar com o tesouro só para ela. Ah, era perfeito. Claro que ela tinha preferência que Yukiteru saísse vitorioso, assim poderiam fazer um acordo e ela dividiria o tesouro com ele. Com uma condição, que ele aceitasse ficar com ela, claro. Mas já estava pensando demais, tinha que se preocupar apenas com a luta que teriam agora.

* * *

><p>Sentiu que alguém o cutucava e abriu os olhos de má vontade. Avistou Temari e percebeu que sua expressão não era das melhores.<p>

- Aleluia! Achei que tivesse morrido.

- Por que você nunca me deixa dormir?

- Porque já é tarde. Se levante logo daí. – ela disse isso e saiu da barraca. Que mulher problemática, ainda estava morrendo de sono. Tinha dormido apenas metade da noite, pois na outra metade tinha ficado de vigia.

Quando finalmente reuniu forças e conseguiu sair da barraca percebeu que Naruto e Temari já tinham arrumado as coisas. Como eles podiam ter arrumado tudo? Será que era tão tarde assim?

- É isso que dá fazer missões com um preguiçoso. –falou o Uzumaki sentado no chão comendo uma maçã.

- O pior é que eu já estou acostumada com isso porque a hokage sempre me mandava fazer missões com ele.

- Tenho pena de você.

- Ei! Eu estou ouvindo vocês! – falou Shikamaru, indignado.

- Eu sei –respondeu o loiro calmamente- era pra você ouvir mesmo. – o Nara fez uma expressão de desagrado e Naruto se levantou- Cara, eu não agüento mais! Estamos a uns dez dias nessa missão!

Naruto tinha razão, estavam esgotados. Tudo que queriam era pegar os ladrões e voltar para casa. Shikamaru olhou para Temari de canto de olho. Queria voltar para Konoha, mas também queria ficar com ela. Que problemático... não tinha como fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Desviou o olhar quando percebeu que ela o encarava e arrumou rapidamente suas coisas. Discutiram novamente sobre a missão e decidiram continuar pela trilha que estavam. Andaram bastante e não viam nem sinal deles. Já estavam se perguntando se ainda os encontrariam.

Hideki estava em cima de uma árvore os observando. Olhou para Yuno e ela acenou positivamente. Fez alguns selos e uma "prisão" de terra se formou em volta deles, como fizera com Naruto. Os três conseguem escapar do jutsu e então Yuno avança para cima de Temari e faz um movimento que arranca o leque que estava em suas costas.

- Vamos ver se você é tão boa sem ele. – Yuno sorri o que irritou profundamente a Sabaku.

Não estava mais agüentando aquela garota, queria esganá-la. _Ninguém _conseguia separá-la do seu leque.

- Não preciso dele para acabar com você! – gritou, desafiadora. Pegou uma kunai e se preparou para a batalha.

Dessa vez foi Hideki que apareceu de repente e acertou o Uzumaki. Naruto se levantou rapidamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Shikamaru pensou se o ataque tinha sido fraco mesmo ou se ele que não queria perder a pose. Dois tinham aparecido, faltava um. Passou os olhos pelo local na procura do outro. Com certeza ele seria o próximo a ser atacado. Dito e feito, Yukiteru pulou de uma árvore bem na direção dele com a espada. Shikamaru pegou uma kunai e bloqueou o ataque do outro.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, como shinobis civilizados. –falou Yuno.

- Cale essa boca! – grunhiu a Sabaku- Não queremos acordos com vocês!

- Pelo visto não são todos aqui que são civilizados. – falou enquanto encarava a loira- Se nós ganharmos vamos fugir com o tesouro, mas se vocês ganharem nós nos entregamos. – Yukiteru encarou Yuno desconfiado. Mas o que ela estava dizendo? Mesmo se eles vencessem não tinha a mínima vontade de se entregar pacificamente. É óbvio que tentaria fugir de novo. Será que ela tinha tanta certeza assim de que iam vencer?

Yukiteru já estava se irritando com a kunoichi, ela estava decidindo tudo sozinha. Olhou para Hideki e percebeu que ele o encarava. Será que estavam tramando algo contra ele? Talvez depois da luta quisessem se livrar dele e fugirem sozinhos com o tesouro. Cerrou o punho, Yuno estava enganada se achava que ia se dar bem sozinha. Já estava planejando se livrar dela há muito tempo, mas agora parecia que os outros também estavam pensando isso. Só estava com ela porque achava que ela era a única que conseguiria conter a fúria da Sabaku. E Hideki... ah, ele era tão irritante, queria se livrar dele logo. Voltou a encarar o Nara e apontou a espada para ele.

- Dessa vez eu vou te matar!

Shikamaru nada disse, apenas se preparou para a luta. Por que essas coisas problemáticas só aconteciam com ele? Estava lutando com um psicopata que queria matá-lo de qualquer jeito. Yukiteru partiu para cima dele como da outra vez, e isso era péssimo. Já sabia que não conseguiria lutar com ele desse jeito.

Temari e Yuno também lutavam usando taijutsus e a morena estava nitidamente com problemas. Não imaginava que a loira fosse tão boa sem o leque. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa se não ia ser mutilada pela Sabaku. Fez alguns selos e começou com os genjutsus. Temari ficou confusa por alguns segundos e Yuno aproveitou para atacá-la também. Agora a luta estava mais parelha.

Naruto estava passando pelos mesmos problemas da outra vez. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia atacar Hideki. Fez 10, 20, 30 clones e nada. Como ele conseguia se livrar de todos? Pegou uma kunai e decidiu atacá-lo diretamente, mas nada mudou. Sempre que tentava acertá-lo um escudo de terra aparecia na sua frente. Ficou parado sem saber o que fazer.

- O que foi? Não tem mais jutsus? – perguntou Hideki, ironicamente.

Esse era o problema, simplesmente não tinha mais jutsus. Sempre tinha se virado bem com os clones e os rasegans, mas agora a situação estava bem ruim. Só não estava pior porque Hideki parecia ser bom apenas na defensiva, não tentava atacá-lo muito e quando tentava, Naruto desviava facilmente.

Mas, dos três, quem estava com mais problemas era Shikamaru. Dessa vez parecia que Yukiteru estava mais esperto em relação às sombras, pois não conseguia mais pegá-lo. E, obviamente, estava se dando muito mal nos taijutsus. Yukiteru fez um movimento que acertou Shikamaru de raspão. Colocou a mão no abdômen e percebeu que sangrava. Não era nada que fosse matá-lo, mas, com certeza, pioraria ainda mais sua situação. Dessa vez Yukiteru estava totalmente sério, não tinha mais aquele sorriso irritante. Shikamaru se preocupou ainda mais, agora ele parecia totalmente concentrado e disposto a matá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Temari estava começando a ficar em desvantagem. Estava tendo dificuldade de se livrar dos genjutsus. Olhou para os outros e viu que também estavam com problemas. Por um momento chegou a pensar que não conseguiriam vencer e que Shikamaru tinha razão de se preocupar. Sentiu algo perfurar seu abdômen. Yuno não perdia uma oportunidade. Só tinha se distraído por alguns segundos e isso tinha acontecido. Se afastou um pouco e caiu de joelhos. Não podia acreditar que ia perder para ela. Olhou para Yuno e percebeu que ela estava bastante ofegante, faltava tão pouco para vencê-la. Se levantou com dificuldade, não ia perder para ela, ah, não ia.

Shikamaru já estava quase perdido quando Yukiteru parou de repente e encarou Yuno.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritou ele. Yuno nem respondeu o que o deixou ainda mais irritado- VOCÊ QUASE MATOU A TEMARI!

- ESSA É A MINHA INTENSÃO! – respondeu ela- VOU ACABAR COM ESSA VADIA!

Shikamaru aproveitou a distração para usar o kage mane, mas ele desviou novamente. Yukiteru se voltou para o Nara, mas dessa vez já não parecia tão concentrado na luta.

Yuno não entendia como a Sabaku ainda conseguia lutar e a odiava ainda mais por isso. Temari conseguiu levar Yuno até perto do seu leque, tinha que pegá-lo de volta. Apesar do tamanho do ferimento ainda estava quase empatada com a outra. A morena também estava bastante fraca, parecia que não tinha muita resistência, afinal, era uma usuária de genjutsus, não tinha condições de ficar tanto tempo lutando com taijutsus. Temari finalmente conseguiu pegar o leque e o abriu, agora ela estava perdida. Yuno, vendo que a loira ia usar um jutsu poderoso, decidiu arriscar tudo e fez alguns selos.

- AGORA ACABOU, TEMARI! – gritou ela enquanto preparava algum jutsu.

Não pôde completar o ataque, pois sentiu uma espada perfurar suas costas. Não... aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- F-ficou lo-louco, Yu-ki? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Não vou deixar você matar a Temari! – a raiva estava nítida em sua voz.

Shikamaru ficou observando incrédulo enquanto Yuno caía inconsciente. Eles estavam se matando. Preparou novamente o kage mane e dessa vez foi bem sucedido. Temari abriu o leque novamente.

- Obrigada por ter salvado minha vida, mas isso não muda o fato de você ser nosso inimigo.

Juntou o que restava de chakra e usou um jutsu nele. Suspirou, agora dois estavam fora, só faltava aquele outro que estava lutando com o Uzumaki. Hideki também já parecia esgotado só de se defender do loiro. Naruto parecia que não se cansava nunca. Viu uma sombra se aproximar rapidamente de si e usou o que restava de energia para desviar. Inutilmente, pois Naruto se aproximou com um rasengan e agora não tinha mais como impedi-lo. O golpe o acertou em cheio.

Naruto caiu de joelhos, exausto. Não tinha mais forçar pra nada. Olhou em volta e viu que todos os inimigos estavam acabados.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui? –perguntou o loiro.

- Essa foi a vitória mais estúpida de todas. –disse a Sabaku enquanto largava seu leque- Chegou a ser pior do que quando o Nara desistiu no exame chuunin.

- Ele matou a garota? –perguntou Naruto, incrédulo.

Shikamaru se aproximou dela e constatou que não estava morta. Nem Yukiteru. Quando olhou para o local onde estava Hideki percebeu que não havia ninguém. O avistou ao longe fugindo. Suspirou, simplesmente não tinham forças para ir atrás dele. Ele também não iria muito longe naquele estado. Era só avisar o Gaara que um deles tinha fugido que ele mandaria alguém atrás dele. Pegou Yukiteru e o amarrou como da outra vez. Fez o mesmo com Yuno.

- Acho que devemos ir para Suna agora mesmo para evitar que eles tentem fugir de novo.

- Cara, não consigo nem me mexer. –disse o loiro enquanto se deitava no chão.

Decidiram esperar alguns minutos para se recuperarem um pouco. Yukiteru abriu os olhos e não disse nada. Dessa vez estava acabado, não tinha mais jeito. Olhou para Yuno e percebeu que ela abria um pouco os olhos. Aquela desgraçada não tinha morrido. Pensou que por um lado tinha sido bom assim ela também seria punida e ele não seria o único. Depois de algum tempo decidiram ir.

- Como não sabemos de que vila é essa garota é melhor a levarmos para Konoha, afinal a relíquia roubada era de lá. –disse Shikamaru- E ele vamos levá-lo pra Suna, claro.

- Sem problemas! –falou o loiro que já parecia bastante recuperado- Eu levo ela pra Konoha e vocês levam ele para Suna!

- Vamos logo. –falou a Sabaku enquanto pegava uma mochila.

Naruto colocou Yuno nas costas, pois ela estava nas últimas. Pensou se ela chegaria viva em Konoha, mas não importava. Shikamaru pegou Yukiteru pelo braço e o obrigou a se levantar. Queriam ir o mais rápido possível, teriam uma longa viagem pela frente.

* * *

><p>Um capítulo quase inteiro só de lutas, então me perdoem se tiver ficado ruim porque, como eu já disse, não sou boa nisso y-y<p>

O próximo é o último capítulo! Por um lado eu fico triste de terminar essa fic, mas eu tenho que fazer vestibular no começo de janeiro então não posso me empenhar mais em escrever.

Reviews:

**dasross: **comentários novos! *-* obrigada por ter comentado!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado! =D

**Otowa Nekozawa: **não vejo essa novela, mas pelo que você falou esse Rodolfo é louco o.o e sim, se assemelha ao Yukiteru kkkkkk

e a Yuno gosta (ou gostava pelo menos) do Yukiteru. E realmente ela seria um orgulho de kunoichi!

É, eles finalmente decidiram ignorar o orgulho e assumir o relacionamento na frente do Naruto porque ele já sabia de tudo mesmo *-*

Acho que não demorei dessa vez, né? =D

e sobre a fic conjunta, acho que só vou voltar a escrever algo lá por março, mas podemos tentar! mas é claro que eu vou querer escrever algo shikatema, não sei se você vai concordar kkkkkkk

**Paulo23: **maaaais comentários! que emoção! *-*

obrigada por ter comentado! =D

**xAkemihime: **sim sim, muita pegação! :p kkkkkkkk

quando eu fui começar a fic eu pensei: "tenho que botar um personagem pra dar um empurrãozinho neles se não não dá certo" e logo pensei no Naruto por causa do que ele disse no anime quando viu o Shika e a Tema juntos (sim, eu AMO aquela cena *-*)

sim, todos juravam que a Yuno tinha uma queda pelo Shika, inclusive a Temari que morria de ciúmes dela kkkkkk mas não, ela gostava do babaca do Yukiteru rs

e não se preocupe, não importa quanto o comentário demore ele é sempre bem-vindo =D

**Tikara: **não precisa se desculpar, como eu disse pra xakemihime eu amo os comentários de qualquer jeito *-*

é, o Shikamaru ta ficando espertinho! kkkkkkk

e realmente, a Yuno era "boa demais" pro Yukiteru, ele é muito estúpido

e bom, já deu pra ver que eles não vão ficar felizes né? kkkkkkkkkk

mas viu, essa isso que a Yuno queria, mas o idiota não quis desistir da Temari, aí deu nisso!


	12. Final de Missão

Final de missão

Era de manhã quando chegavam no portão da Vila da Areia. Matsuri e o outro shinobi que estava com ela foram correndo na direção deles.

- Céus! Vocês estão péssimos! – falou a morena olhando para Shikamaru e Temari- Eu levo ele para o kazekage –segurou o braço de Yukiteru que nem reagia mais- e vocês tratem de ir descansar!

Ambos acenaram afirmativamente, não conseguiam nem falar mais. Foram para a casa dos Sabakus e quando entraram avistaram Kankuro vendo TV.

- Meu Deus! –falou ele se levantando- Os zumbis vieram levar a minha alma?

- Cala a boca. –para xingar Temari tinha forças, claro- Você fica vendo TV o dia inteiro, nem deve mais saber como é fazer uma missão. – Kankuro fez uma expressão de desagrado- Vamos, veja uma toalha e roupas para o Shikamaru.

- Hahahaha – ele riu- bem capaz que eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra esse idiota.

- Kankuro... –chamas saíam dos olhos dela- faça o que eu falei... _agora._

Ele decidiu não discutir e foi logo fazer o que ela mandou. Conhecia Temari e sabia que quando ela estava assim era melhor não abrir a boca.

* * *

><p>- Yukiteru... eu sempre soube que você era um fracassado. – falou um homem de voz bastante grave- Olhe pra mim.<p>

Yukiteru se negava a encará-lo, não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria agora.

- Vamos lá, comece a falar tudo que sabe... se não...

- Não precisa me torturar, eu vou falar tudo.

- Ótimo! Mas não se esqueça que você não vai escapar das punições por ter traído a vila! – o homem deu uma risada assustadora.

- Mas eu me arrependi! - havia desespero na voz dele- Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não me mande para aquele lugar! Qualquer coisa!

- Você sabia o que aconteciam com as pessoas que traíam a vila e mesmo assim decidiu fazer isso, não tem salvação para você.

- Mas... o Genma me obrigou a fazer isso!

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? Não vou acreditar nessa sua conversa.

- Eu... eu vou ficar preso lá por muito tempo?

- Se você se comportar direito talvez eles tenham pena de você e te soltem logo. Afinal, todos temos pena dos fracassados. –o homem sorria ironicamente.

Dois shinobis entraram na sala e cada um segurou um braço de Yukiteru.

- Podemos levar, senhor?

- Claro.

- Não! Por favor!

- Seja homem, Yukiteru! Pague pelas coisas que fez.

- Não se preocupe, vai ser bem rápido. –falou com dos shinobis sorrindo maleficamente.

Yukiteru fechou os olhos, não queria nem pensar no tipo de tortura que eles iam utilizar. Tentou pensar em outras coisas. Queria que aquilo passasse o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru estava jogado em uma cama descansando. Não estava dormindo, estava pensando. Aquela missão tinha sido uma das piores de sua vida. Mas talvez não devesse pensar apenas no lado ruim, fora nessa missão que descobrira seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela Sabaku. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Onde será que ela estava? Subiu as escadas lentamente e quase teve um ataque do coração quando Kankuro surgiu na sua frente.<p>

- Temari está descansando, se é isso que quer saber. – falou grosseiramente o Sabaku.

- Eu... só queria saber se ela estava bem.

- Sim, ela está bem, pode descer agora.

Decidiu obedecer sem dizer nada, não queria brigar com ele. Não queria _mesmo_ brigar com ele. Quando chegou na sala viu Gaara entrar. Queria muito falar com ele.

- Ótimo trabalho. –falou o ruivo no mesmo tom de voz de sempre- Yukiteru já foi punido.

- Gaara... digo, kazekage-sama, o que vocês fizeram com ele? –tinha ficado bastante curioso para saber como era a punição em Suna.

- Não precisa ser tão formal, afinal, você já faz parte da família. –o kazekage deu uma risadinha que apavorou Shikamaru. Gaara estava sendo "amigável" e estava sorrindo? Será que ainda estava dormindo e não sabia? E o que ele queria dizer com "parte da família"? Será que ele sabia do envolvimento dele com a loira?- Não me olhe desse jeito, eu sei que você e a Temari... –Shikamaru sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Ele estava sendo gentil mesmo ou estava apenas fingindo e em seguida ia arrancar o seu couro? Gaara balançou a cabeça negativamente- Vocês ainda acham que eu sou um monstro. Mas pode ter certeza, se você tem que ter medo de alguém esse alguém é o Kankuro.

- N-não! Nós não achamos que você é um monstro! –deu um sorriso amarelo para o ruivo.

- Sobre a punição do Yukiteru, bom, isso é um assunto sigiloso. – Gaara abaixou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu. Shikamaru queria sair dalí o mais rápido possível, estava muito assustado, o sorriso do ruivo tinha sido bastante sádico- Falei com a hokage e ela disse que Yuno também vai ser punida segundo as leis de Konoha, que eu acho bastante "bondosas", mas enfim...

Shikamaru tinha ouvido alguns comentários sobre as torturas que os traídos recebiam, mas tinha achado que as pessoas estavam aumentando a história. Porém depois da expressão do kazekage tinha começado a acreditar. Yuno com certeza tinha se dado melhor. Provavelmente iam interrogá-la, bater nela um pouco, porque os interrogadores sempre batiam nas pessoas, e depois iriam prendê-la por algum tempo por causa do roubo.

* * *

><p>Em Konoha, um certo loiro estava sentado no Ichiraku ramen comendo sua refeição predileta.<p>

- Daí nós ficamos dias correndo atrás deles! Essa missão foi difícil! –falava com o senhor do balcão- E sabe da melhor? O Shikamaru ficou com aquela loira de Suna, acredita?

- Como é? –perguntou Kiba que passava.

- Eu peguei o Shikamaru se agarrando com aquela garota duas vezes!

- Não acredito! – Kiba deu uma risada- O Shikamaru é louco mesmo! Aquela garota me dá medo!

- Quem estava se agarrando com quem? – perguntou Sakura que também adentrava o local.

Naruto contou a história novamente e a essa altura metade da vila já estava sabendo. Não se falava em outra coisa na Vila da Folha.

Shikaku e Chouza estavam em um bar tomando saquê enquanto falavam sobre coisas inúteis. Logo Inouchi adentrou o local e se sentou com os outros.

- Estão da sabendo da nova? –falou o loiro enquanto servia saquê.

- Não, o que foi? –perguntou Chouza comendo algumas batatas.

- O seu filho se deu bem na missão. –colocou a mão na boca para conter o riso.

- Meu filho? –perguntou Shikaku- Explique-se melhor.

- É, estão dizendo que o Naruto pegou ele e aquela kunoichi de Suna se agarrando em uma barraca.

- É? –Shikaku arregalou os olhos e largou o copo de saquê- Quem diria hein.

- Há boatos de que eles estavam fazendo bem mais do que isso. –falou o dono do bar.

- Estava na cara que ele gostava dela. –disse Chouza.

- Estava, mas eu nunca pensei que ele fosse tomar uma atitude. – Shikaku pegou novamente o saquê e tomou um gole- Esse é o meu garoto!

Os três riram e continuaram conversando sobre coisas inúteis.

* * *

><p>Temari descia as escadas quando foi abordada pelo irmão mais velho.<p>

- Onde você está indo?

- Nem dentro da minha casa eu posso andar em paz agora?

- Você está ferida! Devia descansar!

- Saia da minha frente! –Temari empurrou o moreno fazendo ele sair para o lado e se desequilibrar um pouco.

Continuou descendo as escadas e quando chegou na sala seu olhar se encontrou com o do Nara. Kankuro, que também descia a escada, cruzou os braços em desagrado.

- Quando é que você vai ir embora?

- Se você quiser eu vou agora mesmo. – falou Shikamaru. Não queria criar confusão com o Sabaku e, além do mais, estava assustado desde a conversa que tivera com o ruivo.

- Quero.

- Cale essa boca, Kankuro! – falou a loira irritada com o irmão- Não seja grosseiro, Shikamaru ainda não está bem, tem que descansar.

- Eu acho que ele já descansou o suficiente.

Temari estava perdendo a paciência com o irmão. Ele sempre tratava o Nara assim. Gaara adentrou o local e percebeu a discussão.

- Eu acho que Temari tem razão, ele precisa se recuperar antes de ir para Konoha. – o ruivo se pronunciou, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Gaara...! –Kankuro já estava de saco cheio, parecia que o ruivo queria juntar a loira com aquele shinobi.

- Chega de discussão, estou cansado. –disse o ruivo enquanto se sentava no sofá.

Todos se calaram. Era melhor não discutir com ele. Temari se aproximou do moreno e puxou a manga da camisa dele.

- Não quer sair um pouco? – ela falou e Kankuro a encarou incrédulo.

- Seria ótimo. –respondeu o Nara esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Temari! – falou o mais velho e recebeu um olhar nada amigável da loira- Onde você pensa que vai essa hora da noite?

- Eu nem vou me prestar a responder! –estava prestes a meter a mão na cara dele, ele estava sendo muito irritante.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. –o ruivo falou calmamente- Está uma noite muito agradável.

Kankuro olhou enfurecido para o ruivo que estava no sofá lendo um jornal. Temari e Shikamaru saíram rapidamente para evitar de ouvir o outro incomodá-los de novo. Kankuro se sentou ao lado do ruivo e o encarou. Gaara não tirou os olhos do jornal.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso!

- Isso o quê? – o kazekage parecia não dar atenção ao outro.

- Você está sempre ajudando eles a ficarem a sós!

- Nem tinha pensado nisso. –respondeu, ainda muito interessado na reportagem que estava lendo.

- Ah, conta outra! –o moreno se levantou irritado.

- Kankuro, -o ruivo o encarou pela primeira vez- Temari já está bem grandinha, acho que seria ótimo se ela arranjasse um namorado.

- Ótimo por quê? -o moreno não acreditava no que ouvira.

- Você não percebe que ela fica toda felizinha quando ele está aqui?

- Percebo, e daí?

- Isso é ótimo, assim ela não fica brigando com a gente por qualquer coisa. –Kankuro colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativo.

- Sabe, eu acho que você tem razão.

- Então pare de tratá-lo desse jeito antes que ele mude de idéia e decida fugir.

- Pensando bem, esse cara é um guerreiro de agüentar a Temari. –deu uma risadinha.

Gaara riu também e continuou lendo o jornal enquanto Kankuro se sentou no sofá e ficou assistindo TV.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru e Temari caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas de Suna. Como era de noite não fazia muito calor. Estavam conversando sobre a missão e os sufocos que tinham passado durante as lutas. Decidiram jantar então Temari o levou em um restaurante não muito longe. O lugar era bonito, mas Shikamaru achou a comida um tanto estranha. Era bem diferente do que se comia em Konoha. Durante o jantar nem tocaram no assunto dos beijos. Temari queria perguntar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Como será que ficaria a relação deles agora? Logo ele voltaria para a Vila da Folha e tudo ia continuar como antes? Como bons amigos? Saíram do restaurante e começaram a voltar lentamente. Shikamaru parou e olhou para as estrelas. O céu era muito bonito no deserto.<p>

- Parece que tem muito mais estrelas aqui do que em Konoha.

- É verdade. –ela parou também- Mas eu gosto mais delas em Konoha.

- Por quê? – ele tirou os olhos do céu e olhou para a kunoichi.

- Porque aqui eu me sinto solitária. Só tem estrelas e...deserto.

- Mas eu estou com você. –deu um pequeno sorriso para ela.

- Mas eu não disse que estava me sentindo solitária agora. –ela sorriu também.

- Temari, o que vai acontecer amanhã quando eu voltar para Konoha?

- Como assim? – é claro que sabia do que ele estava falando, mas não sabia o que dizer.

- O que aconteceu entre nós... vai dizer que se arrependeu de novo?

- Não... –falou em um sussurro- é claro que não.

- Que bom, porque eu também não me arrependi. – ele falava isso enquanto olhava para o céu. Não conseguiria falar se a encarasse.

Temari juntou coragem e o abraçou docemente. Shikamaru se espantou um pouco com o ato da kunoichi, mas a abraçou também.

- _Amo você._

Ela falou tão baixo que Shikamaru se perguntou se ela havia dito aquilo mesmo. Era difícil para ele acreditar que a mulher mais orgulhosa e problemática que conhecia tivesse dito algo assim.

- _Te amo, problemática. –_sussurrou e a abraçou mais fortemente.

Temari se afastou um pouco, mas sem quebrar o abraço, e o encarou. Ficaram perdidos nos olhos um do outro por alguns segundos. Shikamaru colou seus lábios nos dela e ambos sorriram. Temari enlaçou o pescoço dele na tentativa, bem sucedida, de intensificar o beijo. Ficaram se beijando por um tempo indeterminado. Duas senhoras passavam na rua olharam abismadas para os dois e murmuraram coisas do tipo "que absurdo". Quando se separaram Temari riu e Shikamaru ficou confuso.

- Vamos embora, nessa vila as pessoas não são muito liberais. –Shikamaru sorriu também- Daqui a pouco vou ficar ainda mais mal falada do que antes.

Shikamaru pegou a mão da loira e caminharam lentamente em direção à casa dos Sabaku. O moreno percebeu novamente os olhares curiosos das pessoas, mas dessa vez não se importava. Não estavam nem aí para o que as pessoas estavam falando. Adentraram a casa ainda de mãos dadas e receberam de imediato o olhar do Sabaku mais velho. Shikamaru suspirou, não agüentava mais ouvir as reclamações do shinobi.

- Ei Nara! Quando você vai voltar para Konoha? –perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez não parecia irritado.

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã? –havia uma certa tristeza na voz dele- Por que não fica mais? Pode ficar quanto tempo quiser! – Shikamaru arregalou os olhos ao ver Kankuro sorridente.

- Eu... tenho mesmo que ir amanhã.

- Posso saber por que você mudou de atitude tão repentinamente, maninho? –perguntou a loira, bastante intrigada.

- Porque eu percebi que o Shikamaru é um cara legal!

Shikamaru não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Será que Kankuro era bipolar? Bom, pelo menos ele estava sendo gentil.

- Quero que você saiba que eu permito que você namore a Temari, apesar de você nem ter me pedido. – cruzou os braços um pouco descontente.

- E porque ele te pediria? –perguntou a loira sorrindo ironicamente para o irmão.

- Porque eu sou seu irmão! Ele deveria ter pedido, mas enfim... fico muito feliz por vocês e ao mesmo tempo com muita pena de você, Nara.

- Pena por quê? –perguntou a loira exalando uma aura maligna.

- Ahh, vou tomar um banho, estou tão cansado! –falou o Sabaku enquanto saía do local.

Temari _odiava_ quando ele fazia isso pra não responder suas perguntas.

- Vou fazer o mesmo – o Nara falou- amanhã tenho uma longa viagem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – a loira disse e inclinou a cabeça na esperança de encontrar os lábios dele. Shikamaru fez o mesmo e encostou levemente sua boca na dela. Após, foi para seu quarto. Tinha que descansar bastante para amanhã.

* * *

><p>Percebeu a claridade que adentrava o local e abriu lentamente os olhos. Pela primeria vez em dez dias de missão se sentia descansado de verdade. Arrumou as coisas e foi até a sala onde estava apenas Gaara vendo TV.<p>

- Você já vai? –perguntou o ruivo desviando a atenção da TV para Shikamaru.

- Sim.

- Tome café com a gente. – Gaara se levantou- Temari já deve estar levantando.

- Não quero incomodar ninguém –falou dando um pequeno sorriso- o Kankuro disse que sempre dava confusão quando pedia para ela cozinhar.

- Sim, mas ela não vai se importar se você pedir.

Logo avistaram Temari descendo as escadas, mas não precisaram nem pedir, pois ela se dirigiu até a cozinha.

- Eu disse que ela não ia se importar. – falou o ruivo e se sentou novamente.

Não demorou para que todos estivessem na sala de jantar tomando café da manhã. Era muito raro todos comerem juntos, geralmente era "cada um por si", Temari nunca cozinhava para os irmãos. Diferente da outra vez, não houve discussões e Kankuro estava sendo bastante simpático. Depois que terminaram, Shikamaru se despediu dos dois e saiu sendo acompanhado pela Sabaku. Caminharam em silêncio até o portão da vila. Quando se aproximavam Matsuri cutucou o colega.

- Ei, vamos ali comprar uma água?

- Porque eu tenho que ir com você? Não podemos deixar o portão sozinho.

- Vamos ali comigo, _por favor? _–o tom de voz dela não foi nem um pouco amigável. Será que ele não entendia que ela queria deixar o casal se despedir a sós? Que estúpido. O pegou pelo braço e o arrastou para longe.

Shikamaru e Temari pararam na entrada da vila.

- Até, nos vemos no próximo exame chuunin provavelmente.

- Até. - respondeu simplesmente.

Shikamaru a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou apaixonadamente. Temari sorriu entre o beijo e correspondeu da mesma maneira. Depois do beijo ele não disse nada e foi embora. A loira achou melhor assim. Não gostava de despedidas melosas com aquelas frases clichês como "vou sentir saudades". Ficou observando ele se afastar. Sorriu. Não que estivesse feliz por ele estar indo embora, pelo contrário, mas agora sabia que ele a amava e isso a deixava feliz. Nunca pensou que ela, Sabaku no Temari, uma kunoichi forte e determinada fosse se apaixonar por alguém e muito menos por alguém como Shikamaru. Ele era totalmente diferente dela, era um chuunin, preguiçoso, e não se irritava com nada, estava sempre na dele observando as nuvens. No começo ela se irritava com essa mania que ele tinha de ficar o dia inteiro deitado olhando para o céu, porém, depois de ser obrigada a fazer o mesmo algumas vezes, acabou gostando do passatempo. Quando ele praticamente sumiu no horizonte se virou e voltou para casa. Agora o que restava era contar os dias para o exame chuunin quando encontraria seu preguiçoso novamente.

Fim.

* * *

><p>Bom, acabou :( vou sentir falta de escrever essa fic!<p>

Espero que tenham gostado e só queria agradecer de coração pra quem leu =D

E não esqueçam, comentem!

Reviews:

**xAkemihime: **que bom que gostou do capítulo 11, eu simplesmente não sabia como escrever a luta deles

e sim, não podemos esquecer da participação do louco do Yukiteru na vitória deles kkkkkkk

obrigada pelo "boa sorte" no vestibular! Esse fim de semana tenho as provas mas acho que estudei o suficiente =D

agora quero saber o que achou desse capítulo!

beijos, e obrigada de novo por ter lido!

**Otowa Nekozawa: **sinto muito pelo capítulo anterior, não aconteceram muitas coisas mas eu fiz o melhor q pude y-y

bah, que pergunta difícil essa da Yuno... nunca tinha parado pra pensar bem nas características dela... é que sempre que eu penso em "Yuno" eu me lembro automaticamente da Yuno de Mirai Nikki. O fato de ela ser morena era só pra não ficar totalmente igual a Yuno do Mirai, mas eu imagino ela igualzinha só que morena kkkkkkkkk

e eu vi o vídeo do cara obcecado pela mulher da novela! kkkkkkk

e mais uma coisa, obrigada por ter lido essa fic! =D

p.s: é, pode ser UA, nunca tentei escrever uma assim mas vamos tentar!

**Tikara: **a Yuno era realmente boa né, se não fosse o idiota do Yukiteru acabar com tudo...

sim teve um pouco de romance! adivinhou dessa vez!

muuuito obrigada por ter lido e principalmente comentado a minha primeira fic longa! se não fossem os comentários não sei se iria continuar!

**Dasross: **quem bom que gostou! =D

um ótimo 2012 pra você também! e eu vou fazer vestibular pra direito!

obrigada por ter lido!


End file.
